Return Restore Revive
by 19lilwiccawolf93
Summary: 4 years have passed since SHE moved away, and now that they're both 16 and when SHE returns, what can Johnny do? Admit his long hidden feelings to his long time rival or ignore her and let her be "the one that got away"? Rated M for many reasons, mainly language and violence with lemons later on.
1. Parents can be Annoying

Parents Can Be Annoying

Disclaimer:I do not own Johnny Test

Hello everyone, I'm back! Life has been crazy and I have been finding little to no time to type, so I'm kind of glad I took that month long break. I only have a few chapters typed and edited so please bear with me.

I wanted to type this story because I have been noticing a lack of Johnny/Sissy stories and plus this idea popped into my head - like most do - and I just HAD to type it. FYI, Sissy moved when they were 12, hence the four years thing in the summary.

Anyway, I'm rambling. Glad to be back, so please be patient.

Enjoy.

* * *

Johnny and his friends were at the skate park. It was a brisk January afternoon, the snow was melting, and Johnny was glad he had that day off of work from the video game store he worked at. He was sixteen now, nearly six feet tall, broad shoulders, a toned body that wasn't grotesque like the overly muscled football players that even the coach knew were on steroids. His friend Jace looked at him carefully and could see on the flame haired boy's face that something was eating away at him.

"What's up man, you're not as stoked as you usually are on a day off." Jace said coolly. Johnny scowled.

"Dad." Johnny hissed. His friends knew what that meant.

"What was it this time? Did you not clean your room? Not do your chores?" His friend Zack asked.

"No, it's the tattoo thing again. Mom's ok with it, but dad's not. He's so fucking uptight about it. It's not like it's gonna be on my face or dick or whatever." Johnny growled.

"Man, your pops has some major snootiness issues." His friend Mark said.

"No shit." Johnny said before grinding the rail. His friend Bo looked at him and quirked his eyebrow.

"Ok, what idea ya got brewin' in that scientifically modified brain of yours?" Bo asked, his slight country accent taking hold now and again. Johnny smirked.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Johnny asked innocently. A few years back Johnny's sisters decided they would use their genius ray on Johnny, but it altered his personality to be just as snooty as them. After tinkering with it for a few hours – and keeping Johnny locked up with Dukey to not cause havoc – they finally fixed the bugs in it and zapped him with it again, keeping his new genius IQ but keeping his same personality that even though it was annoying, they loved him for it.

"Don't pull that bull Johnny." Bo chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's a good one." Johnny said with an evil smirk.

"Let me guess, your sisters are somehow involved?" His friend Chad asked.

"Shpingo." Johnny laughed.

_1 week later_

Johnny and his sisters Susan and Mary quietly crept back into their house, hoping their dad wouldn't catch them. Johnny's arms and back hurt from where the needle was from the three new tattoos that his sister's had paid for. His dad had signed the slip that gave the tattoo artist permission – unknowingly of course – and his sisters promised to accompany him so he'd have all his bases covered. They reached the top of the stairs before hearing their father.

"Kids! Dinner! It's casserole!" He shouted excitedly. All three teens gagged.

"Uh, I have a date with Gil." Susan said. It was true, when Susan was sixteen Gil finally asked her out. Mary had gotten over the crush a year earlier and was genuinely happy for her twin sisters. The same day that Gil asked out Susan, his cousin Tony asked Mary out. Both girls were happy and had been in their relationships for two years.

"Yeah, and Tony promised to take me out tonight." Mary said, quickly calling said boyfriend just as Susan called Gil.

"Goin' out with friends! Sorry pops!" Johnny said running down the stairs but being caught. _Shit! _Johnny thought frantically. The light bandaging showing from under his dark blue tee-shirt. His father eyed him suspiciously before noticing the clear bandages.

"Son, what's that on your arms?" Hugh asked.

"Nothin'." Johnny said, inching his way around his father before feeling his father grip his wrist and pull him back to in front of him, staring at him eye to eye, literally. Holding his wrist with one hand Hugh moved his other hand up and rolled up the sleeve, revealing the tattoo. On his bicep was the biohazard symbol, and the detail the artist put into the rotting flesh effect really brought it to life, with different tones of reds and browns, and the symbol itself being a bold black that stood out against Johnny's lightly tanned skin. Hugh said nothing as he looked at the right bicep, the toxic symbol, which used to be on Johnny's shirts, but now only a few of his shirts and his hat; surrounding the vibrant yellow and bold black symbol was neon green, effectively acid, and red splotches and gray twists to look like steam. Upon looking at this bicep Hugh noticed another bandage poking out from the neckline of Johnny's shirt.

"Take off your shirt son." Hugh said through gritted teeth. Johnny shrugged, figuring he was as good as caught and peeled off his shirt, showing maybe his biggest tattoo, the flammable symbol, in bold black but surrounded by red, yellow and orange flames, with dark gray and black twists, again making the appearance of smoke.

"If it's any consolation, I paid for it with my own money." Johnny said, slipping his shirt back on and waiting to face his father's anger.

"Get out. Go with friends, you little punk." Hugh growled. Johnny smirked and sauntered out the door, grabbing his skateboard as he left.

"When should I be home?" Johnny asked at the door.

"Before ten." Hugh hissed as Mary and Susan walked down the stairs.

"Cool, see you at eleven." Johnny laughed before skating off. Dukey walked down the stairs and sighed heavily before the sound returned.

"C'mon fuzzy buddy." Johnny chuckled, poking his flaming head of hair around the corner. Dukey smiled and ran out the door after his best friend. Mary and Susan walked out the door to their boyfriends before their father had the chance to explode on them. As the girls left their mother arrived.

"Dad's mad." Mary said. Lila sighed and walked inside to her fuming husband.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked before catching a whiff of dinner. He still wasn't great at making casserole, but she'd eat it to make him happy.

"Johnny got three tattoos, when I specifically told him he could not. I don't know how, but I have a feeling Mary and Susan helped him." Hugh huffed as they walked into the kitchen. Lila pretended to be shocked, but really she wasn't. Johnny had confided in her about the genius machine, Dukey, and his desire for three tattoos, and just three. He didn't tell her details, but given the previous information, she knew he could come up with something faster than she could even blink.

"And the worst part is, since he paid for them, and not me, he has the choice to keep them or not. Whereas if I had given him money and he used it, since I technically paid for it, I could go in and demand he have them removed." Hugh growled before dishing up dinner.

"Where were they at?" Lila finally managed to ask.

"One on each bicep and one in the middle of his back." Hugh growled before taking a bite of food.

"Well, at least he can hide them." Lila said.

"Not the point dear. He's just become so disrespectful. What's wrong with him, can't he see that I want the best for him." Hugh exclaimed.

"Honey, as far as he can see, he has a full ride to Porkbelly Tech on a curling scholarship, and now with his grades improving tremendously, he could probably get more. He sees how lenient you are with his sisters because of their free college, and figures it's only fair that he be treated the same." Lila explained. Johnny had told her this himself a few weeks ago, when the tattoo issue had come up.

"But that doesn't mean he can go get seventeen tattoos!" Hugh said.

"Hugh, he only got three and only wanted three." Lila said as she ate.

"But I still don't understand how?" Hugh growled.

"I don't either." Lila lied. It was quiet for a moment.

"I'm suspicious about how his grades have been going up. I mean, since a few years when his sisters programmed ten or so different martial arts into his brain, I've suspected he could be bullying kids to do it for him." Hugh said.

"How about asking him, Hugh?" Lila suggested. Hugh looked at his wife before scowling.

"What did he tell you?" Hugh asked.

"What Johnny and I talk about it confidential. If you want to know, you talk to him. There are a lot of things about him that you don't know because you're too concerned with the negatives." Lila said before finishing her dinner and going upstairs. Hugh sat in the kitchen alone and confused, pondering how exactly he would bring it up to his son.

Johnny and Dukey ran over to Chad's house, about seven blocks away, and knocked.

"Hey Johnny man, come on in." Chad laughed as Johnny walked in.

"So, did you get 'em?" Chad asked.

"All three." Johnny laughed.

"Sweet! Let me see!" Chad exclaimed. Johnny nodded and peeled off his shirt for the second time that day. Chad walked over and looked at the art, smiling.

"Told you my cousin is good!" Chad laughed before Johnny carefully put his shirt back on.

"Ok, fine. Good thing I didn't bet." Johnny laughed.

"Damn! Wish you would've." Chad chuckled before both boys went up to Chad's room and played video games.

"So, how did your pops take it?" Chad asked as he shot down the zombies on the screen.

"Like I expected." Johnny said, firing a torpedo on the screen.

"Freaked out or kicked you out?" Chad asked.

"Both, but I'll be home at eleven." Johnny said.

"Let me guess, he wants you home before ten." Chad laughed.

"Yup!" Johnny chuckled, popping the 'p'. They played games until Chad's mom called for dinner. Johnny had become a regular there, especially if it was casserole or meatloaf night at his house.

"Boys! Dinner!" She called. They ran down the stairs, like a stampede of wildebeests and took a seat.

"Evening Johnny, so how long are you staying tonight?" she asked as they dished up their food.

"I'll leave around ten thirty." Johnny said before taking his seats and eating again. The boys finished eating, and even helped with the dishes, but then went back to Chad's room, where Dukey was sleeping, and watched a movie. Once the movie was over Johnny yawned, looked at his watch and decided to go.

"Ok, I'm gonna go. C'mon Dukey, time to go home." Johnny said. Dukey blinked awake and nodded.

"You know Dukey, you can talk around me, all of Johnny's friends know." Chad laughed.

"I know." Dukey chuckled before he and Johnny took to the streets. The fog had rolled in and it was pitch black except for the faint yellow lights of the street lamps. They made it home by ten fifty nine and quickly climbed into Johnny's room, where his father awaited him.

"I said ten, young man." Hugh growled. Johnny rolled his eyes and peeled off his shirt before his mother walked in.

"Hey mom, could you help me wash this?" Johnny asked. Lila nodded and went with her son to the bathroom and helped him wash the tattoo on his back, leaving him to wash the ones on his arms before returning to his room to his angry father.

"Ok dad, what do you want?" Johnny asked, annoyed.

"How did your grades go up? How did you manage to get a tattoo without my signed permission, since that is the law here? Did your sister's accompany you?" Hugh asked.

"Genius ray. Had you unknowingly sign it when you had to sign that slip for my detention last week. Yes. Anything else?" Johnny said briefly.

"Genius ray?" Hugh asked.

"A few years age, Susan and Mary built a genius ray to prove they were scholarship worth at Mega Institute of Technology. They zapped me with it, but I became a snob, so they fixed it so it wouldn't alter the personality of a person, only their IQ. I have an IQ of two ten, while they have one of two thirty." Johnny stated.

"That's a load of bull. Learn to not lie as much." Hugh growled before standing and going for the door.

"So I'm forever gonna be the family fuck up huh? Nice dad, way to give your only son a confidence boost!" Johnny shouted.

"Maybe if you weren't a disrespectful little brat!" Hugh yelled.

"Maybe if you weren't such a prick!" Johnny shouted back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hugh growled.

"You only see me as the fuck up of the family, and when I do something right, on my own, you think either my sisters did it, or I hired someone, or I bribed someone, or I beat someone up, or one of a million other things. I just can't fucking please you can I?" Johnny yelled.

"I never got tattoos! I never disobeyed my parents! I never asked for a motorcycle or a car! Or had either souped-up to be more ecological friendly! I never did any hair-brained stunts when I was your age! You know why? Because I didn't want to cause my parents worry." Hugh shouted. At this point Lila and the girls peeked out from their rooms as the two men argued.

"News flash dad, I'm not you! The only things we share are a house, genetics, gender, and surname. Other than that, I'm nothing like you." Johnny growled back.

"Sweeping." Hugh said smugly.

"Genetics." Johnny replied sarcastically.

"Why are you like this?" Hugh groaned in frustration. Before Johnny could open his mouth Susan interjected.

"If I may, I do have an answer for that question." Susan said. Johnny smirked while Hugh scowled.

"I'm listening." Hugh said.

"Well, one of your gamete cells, or sperm cell if you will, during meiosis went through a non-disjunction of the Y chromosomes. That cell happened to be the one that helped in the process of creating Johnny, giving him the genotype of XYY. That extra Y gave him a bit more testosterone than an average male, and made him more prone to risky behavior, and a tendency to be a bit more violent. So, really, that's just a factor as to why Johnny is like this." Susan said clearly. Hugh's eyes were wide with shock.

"Thanks dad." Johnny snickered before turning on his heel and slammed his door behind his father's back.

"So it's partially my fault." Hugh finally managed to say.

"Well dad, actually it's a majority of your fault, because Johnny's right, you treat Mary and I more prestigiously than you do him." Susan said before going back to her room. Hugh trudged to his room with his wife, confused now that he had three geniuses in the family, and one of them was a rebel.

* * *

So, please no flames. Sissy will come into the scene later on -cough-chapter 3-cough-. Yes, I learned about a lot of genetics things in biology and thought that it would make sense for why Johnny is the way he is. Ok, so that's all. Hope you liked it. R&R.


	2. Old Girlfriends Stink

Old Girlfriends Stink

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

Short chapter I know. Sissy will show up in the next chapter, which I hope to post tomorrow. Enjoy.

* * *

_3 weeks later, middle of February_

Johnny and his friend were at the park. It was Saturday, and again one of Johnny's days off. They were bored and wanted to get out of Johnny's house, since the tension between Johnny and his dad hadn't eased up since the tattoo incident. They sat in the park; not really doing anything except talking until they noticed Johnny go tense and his expression go dark.

"Yo, what's up?" Alex asked.

"It's my recent ex." Johnny groaned angrily. Janet Nelson Jr. walked over, with her friends, all wearing white denim mini-skirts, high-heeled boots that came up to their knees, and blouses, all in an assortment of colors that were buttoned only to the middle of their cleavage. Things had changed since middle school, and Janet was one of them. Johnny dumped her in December because he found out about her cheating on him with Bumper.

"Johnny baby, are you sure you don't want me back. I could help with your little virgin issue." Janet said huskily. Johnny rolled his eyes, not even remotely embarrassed that she stated very loudly that he was a virgin. He was proud of that fact actually.

"Very sure. You just want me so you can have the pleasure of saying no boy has ever turned you down." Johnny growled. Janet rolled her eyes.

"Well, because it's true." She giggled. Johnny rolled his eyes and walked off, his friends flanking him.

"I still don't get what you saw in Prissy Bitch." Jace said confused. Yes, that was the name they dubbed her, even before the break-up.

"I keep asking myself that too." Johnny laughed. He felt a small hand grab his shoulder and tensed at the feeling.

"Let go of me Janet." Johnny growled.

"No. I want my flame haired boyfriend back now!" Janet screamed.

"No." Johnny said sternly, making sure to get right in her face.

"You know you want me." Janet said, moving closer.

"Get lost bitch." Johnny said, pulling away from her.

"But I won't do it again. I promise." Janet pleaded.

"This is just a ploy, the tenth one I may add. And how many times have I heard that? Oh yeah, six." Johnny growled. Janet stomped in front of him and placed her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"Get it through your head loser, I'm the best you're ever gonna get." Janet yelled, her friends all giggling behind her.

"No, because by the time we're twenty, you'll be a washed up slut, and I'll be in college on a full ride scholarship. Now move out of my way." Johnny said calmly before walking around the group of snobs. Janet let out a huff and walked off, more like twitched off, but still, with her friend following her like lost sheep. The clouds started to roll in, and the day looked too familiar. Johnny and his friends decided to go back to Johnny's house, since the weather had taken a turn for the worst.

"Hey, is that a moving truck?" Robby asked as it turned the corner.

"Yeah. What of it?" Johnny asked blankly.

"Let's go see if it's moving in or a moving out." Robby said, Johnny and the others followed the truck a distance until they saw it parked at a house maybe a mile from Johnny's home, the back open, full of stuff and the movers hauling it into the house.

"Moving in. Satisfied?" Johnny asked. His friends nodded as they walked back towards his house, just barely getting inside before the rain started up. Hugh glared at his son for just a moment.

"Dad, get over it already. Their permanent, I paid for them, I'm not removing them. Fuck you hold a grudge." Johnny growled before he and his friends went upstairs.

"Dude, I'm surprised you haven't run away yet." Alex laughed, causing fear to course through Hugh.

"I've considered it a lot lately." Johnny said casually before the door closed. Lila walked into the living room and looked at her husband.

"Honey, remember, you told him that when he was eleven you would always accept him for who he was, and right now, you're going against that." Lila said. Hugh sighed.

"Do you want to lose our son to the streets? Because I don't." Lila said.

"You're right dear. I'll talk to him after his friends go home." Hugh said, smiling.

* * *

So, tell me what you think. Constructive criticism only, no flamers or haters. R&R.


	3. Return of an Old RivalCrush

Return of an Old Rival/Crush

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

Title says it all. Hope you all enjoy the story. I will try to get the next chapter up this week, but I've been shirking my homework thus far and need to stop. Hope You all understand.

On with the story.

* * *

_March_

Johnny and his friends were outside the school half an hour before the first bell was even to ring. They were tired and hardly talking, just making idle talk. Beth, Bo's longtime girlfriend, was with her friends near the door. The girls looked to the parking lot and their eyes widened.

"Bo, what's with your girl? She and her friends look anxious." Chad said, yawning.

"I don't know." Bo said groggily. A burgundy car pulled into the parking lot on the visitor side. A man in his late thirties, and woman of the same age got out of the car and turned towards the school before looking back.

"Dear, get out of the car now." The woman said. Something about the woman seemed familiar to Johnny; she had blonde hair except for the red streak in her bangs, which had a cow-lick making them point towards the sky. The back door opened and out came a girl of about sixteen, with identical hair to her mother's. Johnny's head began to hurt, he swore he knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't place her face and where. That is until Beth and her friends all squealed with excitement and ran towards the girl, eventually tackling her to the ground.

"Good to see you too, now get off me, I can't breathe." The blonde girl gasped, making the girls get off her.

"Sissy, let's get to the office so you can get your schedule and such." The woman said. Everything froze in Johnny's mind. _Sissy. _Memories flooded back. She had moved to Florida when they were twelve and he hadn't seen or heard from her since, and now here she was. She pulled her hair out of her hoodie and walked with her parents and now Johnny could see her better. She still had four piercings in each ear, but her face was less round and had more angles to it, her eyes, which when they were kids held innocence to them, now had an edge to them. He couldn't see how she had physically grown because of the baggy sweater, but from her hips down he could see she had gotten very lucky in the genes category, wide hips.

"Are you seriously cold Sissy?" One of the girls – Tia? – asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I lived in Florida for four years, you expect me not to be?" Sissy replied sarcastically.

"The heater's work well in the school." Beth chided. Sissy rolled her eyes and then looked at Johnny for a second, scowling before her eyes widened and she turned her face and kept walking. Zack looked at Johnny, confused.

"I think she recognized you." Zack said before they decided to go inside. Just as they rounded the corner towards the office Sissy's parents walked out and almost into them. They eyed Johnny closely before her father's glare turned deadly and then they walked off.

"What the fuck was that about?" Zack asked. Johnny shrugged, pretending not to know. Sissy and her friends walked over.

"Well, I can't call you short anymore now can I Test?" Sissy said, cocking a delicate eyebrow.

"Nope, shorty." Johnny replied, smirking. Sissy rolled her eyes before she and her friends all started walking off.

"Come on; let's show you around to your classes." Beth giggled before looking back to Bo.

"Bo, you and your friends should come." Beth said. The boys nodded and followed. Sissy peeled off her hoodie, allowing everyone to see exactly what she had grown into. Johnny's jaw nearly dropped at the sight. She was curved in all the right places, and Johnny was no expert, but he guess she was at least a D cup. Sissy had a small waist, but she wasn't disturbingly skinny.

"Holy shit Sissy! When did this happen?" Tia asked, poking one of her breasts, making the boys all look away and trying to hide their blush.

"Uh, they grew from fourteen on." Sissy said.

"I was not saying you got a surgery, but shit girl." Tia said.

"I blame my mother." Sissy said.

"Is that common on your mom's side of the family?" Renee asked.

"What, that the women are busty? Yeah, very." Sissy sighed.

"Why do you make it sound like a bad thing?" Beth asked.

"Do you know how painful it is, going from an A cup to a C cup in one night?" Sissy asked.

"Ouch." The girls replied. Johnny's and hid friends' faces brightened.

"Well, what are you now?" Beth asked.

"Uh, girls, we're right here." Johnny finally muttered.

"D, oh, sorry." Sissy murmured.

"Well, can you blame us, we haven't seen her in four years, and haven't talked to her in forever so." Beth said. The guys rolled their eyes as they continued walking. Bumper saw Sissy and his eyes widened, skimming over her body like a wolf looking at a deer, and then he moved in.

"Sissy, so nice to see you again." Bumper said, smiling his crooked smile with his messed up teeth. Sissy rolled her eyes and continued to walk off with her friends, trying to get the layout of the school before feeling a hard smack on her ass. Before Bumper could say some sort of smart ass remark Sissy turned on her heel and slapped so hard, not only did it leave a red mark, he spun and landed flat on his back. Bumper stared in shock. No girl had ever hit him that hard before.

"Don't you ever touch me again." Sissy growled. Bumper smirked and stood.

"But baby, I just want to show you what a real man is. Unless you already know?" Bumper said suggestively. He was by no call the school stud – no, that title was shared between Johnny and Gil – but he was known for being the school thief, as in girlfriend thief.

"Not that it's any of _your _business, but I've never had sex, nor do I wish to with some slime-ball like you. I do have some morals." Sissy replied proudly.

"I could show you all the right moves." Bumper offered, getting too close for her liking. Sissy pushed him away.

"When I say no, I fucking mean it." Sissy growled. Bumper didn't seem to understand or respect her or her friends. Johnny walked over and pushed Bumper away.

"Dude, back the fuck up." Johnny said coldly. Sissy looked up at him, since when did he defend her, and since when did she need defending? Bumper glared at Johnny and looked about ready to bring his fist back.

"We both know that I could easily whoop your ass in ten seconds flat Bumper." Johnny growled. Now Sissy had to see this, Johnny never could beat Bumper at anything except running. Bumper glared and then threw a punch. Only for it to be caught by Johnny. A loud _crack _resonated from Bumper's wrist before Johnny let it go and watched Bumper clutch it. Bumper jumped up, trying to do a kick, only for Johnny to jump over him and do a quick sweeping kick followed by a procession of rapid kicks. Bumper landed, clutching his side in pain and Johnny stood over him, shaking his head.

"Told you." Johnny said before turning on his heel and walked off, his friends in toe. Sissy stared in disbelief.

"When did that happen?" Sissy asked.

"Two years ago, some weird device his sisters tested on him that they left permanent." Tia said. Sissy looked back towards the direction Johnny was going, watching him round the corner.

"He's what you'd call the school bad boy. Granted, he's never had sex or cheated on any of his girlfriends, but he's just bad ass." Renee said smiling. Sissy rolled her eyes as they walked off and continued trying to find all her classes.

"So Johnny, did you do the English homework?" a familiar voice sounded. The girls turned the corner and stayed still.

"Yeah. Did you forget to do it again Robby?" Johnny asked, rolling his eyes and smirking at his friend.

"Shut up. Math is hard." Robby groaned.

"When do you have Luun?" Johnny asked.

"Sixth." Robby said.

"Ok, we have second, get it to me by then." Johnny said, handing his paper to Robby, who smiled gratefully.

"Thanks bro." Robby snickered before bolting to his class to copy it down as much as he could.

Sissy looked at her paper and saw she had the same teacher.

"Is Luun a cool teacher or lame?" Sissy asked, catching the attention of Johnny.

"She's fucking crazy." Leslie giggled.

"Great, I have her first." Sissy groaned.

"She's crazier in the mornings. Trust me." Johnny said from down the hall. Sissy groaned again.

"Not helping Test." Sissy growled. Johnny smiled and walked off to his class as the bell rang. Sissy sighed and walked to her English class, along with her friend Renee.

"It's ok, we can suffer together." Renee said. Sissy smiled, but she was far off in thought.

"What's wrong?" Renee asked.

"Nothing, I'm just confused about a few things." Sissy admitted.

"Johnny more like it." Renee said with a smirk on her face as Sissy flushed.

"So? It's more complicated than you think." Sissy said.

"Oh yeah, how so?" Renee asked. Sissy leaned over and whispered into Renee's ear. Renee's eyes widened as she heard.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Renee asked as they walked into the class and took their seats.

"I wanted to keep it less complicated, and he agreed too, so… but now I think I'm starting to like him…again." Sissy said. She looked around the class and saw Bumper on the opposite end of the class, sitting next to Janet Nelson Jr. and watched as Renee glared.

"Why are you glaring at her?" Sissy asked.

"She's Johnny's recent ex-girlfriend; because he found out she cheated on him with Bumper. She's a sleazy little ho." Renee growled. Sissy was shocked, not only because Johnny actually dated her, but that she cheated on him. That had to have broken his heart.

"Who dumped who?" Sissy asked.

"Johnny. He has gotten sick of her cheating and mind games. He was so thin before they broke up, and I know he was eating, but the constant stress and anger she put him through caused him to burn it all off, along with his natural high metabolism. He's healthier now, and that's good, but still." Renee said. Janet looked over at Sissy and glared at her.

"She's jealous of you natural beauty, and boobs, because she has to wear like twenty times the makeup you do and she had to get implants." Renee giggled, making Sissy snicker. Miss Luun walked into class; more like hobbled actually, and looked around her class seeing everyone plus one was there. She looked to be about sixty or so, her hair all gray and wiry, she was thin and her hands were boney. She had wrinkles on her face, scowl lines on her forehead more pronounced by age, and her gray eyes were behind thick lenses, wire glasses that were tight on the bridge of her pointy nose. She looked over at Sissy and scowled before walking over and grabbing her, her boney fingertips digging into Sissy's shoulder.

"Introduce yourself girl." Miss Luun hissed, her breath smelling like old cabbage and her teeth were brown in some places and silver in others. Sissy nodded and turned to face the class.

"I'm Sissy Blakely and I just moved back here from Florida." Sissy said, but just as she turned to go back to her seat she felt Miss Luun's grip.

"You're not done, tell us more." Miss Luun growled.

"Look, I know most the kids in the class. I don't have to tell them my four years down in Florida because that's none of their business, or your business, in the first place." Sissy said, brushing off Miss Luun's hand and walking back to her seat. Miss Luun snarled but went on with class, asking for the paper's to be turned in as she walked around; she stopped at Sissy's desk.

"Paper." She hissed.

"First day, so exempt." Sissy replied.

"Not a good enough excuse." Miss Luun snarled. Sissy reached into her backpack and pulled out a note.

"Note from the principle saying that I'm exempt from all assignments due on my first day of class, it's signed." Sissy said as she showed Miss Luun the note. Miss Luun looked it over, saw the valid signature and went onto the next student. Sissy glanced at her schedule and saw she had Biology next.

"Do you have Biology next? The teacher is Mister Evens." Sissy said.

"I think Tia and Beth have him next. I know Johnny has him now. Don't worry, Evens is cool." Renee said, visibly seeing Sissy breathe a sigh of relief.

Johnny sat in biology as the teacher went over the subject that would be on the test in a week. In his whole school career, he could actually say he had a favorite teacher. As the hour long class came to an end he finished the last bit of his lecture.

"Ok kids, now remember, evolution is a subject I have to teach to you, no matter what my beliefs are, even though I bet you know, and to those of you who don't believe in it either, that's fine. But if you fail on the test, it's not my fault you didn't pay attention. And please, don't tell your parents that I was spewing my beliefs at you, because I'm not. Have a nice second hour." Mister Evens said to a giggling class as they stood and left. Johnny walked out of the classroom and saw Sissy walking his way.

"So, how was Miss Luun?" Johnny asked sarcastically.

"God she's a bitch." Sissy growled.

"Do tell." Johnny chuckled.

"She doesn't seem to fucking understand that I just started here today because she kept asking me questions about shit I didn't know." Sissy growled angrily.

"Yeah, she has her favorite victims for each class. I'm her target for third. She's going to retire by the end of the year." Johnny said.

"Thank god!" Sissy exclaimed. It was quiet for a moment.

"So is Mister Evens really a cool teacher?" Sissy asked.

"Yup! He's my favorite teacher." Johnny chuckled.

"Whoa, that's a first." Sissy giggled, shocked.

"Shut up." Johnny said, rolling his eyes. Kids who knew them and their history looked at them oddly. As far as they knew, Johnny and Sissy were rivals, and it was a miracle for them to get along on small things, but seeing them all buddy-buddy made people suspicious.

"See ya." Johnny said, walking around Sissy and going off to math class.

"Yeah." Sissy said, trying to ignore the fluttering of her heart. She mentally scolded herself for allowing her to think like that as she walked into the class. Sissy admitted that he was good looking, but she wouldn't act on it simply because she had been gone for a while and what if he didn't feel the same. As the class started Mister Evens smiled warmly towards Sissy.

"Class, this is Sissy Blakely, she just moved here from Florida." Mister Evens said.

"Actually, I lived here for twelve years, then moved to Florida, then moved back." Sissy corrected politely.

"Oh, my mistake." Mister Evens chuckled before going on with class. Sissy took notes diligently. At the last ten minutes of class she looked at her schedule and saw she had math next. Sissy walked to her math class and bumped into someone.

"Uff! Sorry." Sissy said before she looked up and saw it was Johnny.

"Distracted?" Johnny asked.

"Holy shit you're tall! Uh, just trying to find my class." Sissy said. Johnny glanced down at her schedule that she clutched to her chest.

"Hmm…well, his class is right here. I just got out of Travosky's class." Johnny said, pointing to the class right next to them with his thumb.

"What's the teacher like?" Sissy asked nervously.

"He has a monotone voice, so try to find something to keep yourself focused on what he's saying." Johnny said before walking off.

"Who's your next teacher again?" Sissy asked. Johnny twirled his finger by his head, making the crazy gesture, or the "loony" gesture.

"I'm sorry." Sissy said. Johnny chuckled as he rounded the corner. He couldn't stop from thinking about her, how she had changed so much and how his feeling, which he thought had gone away, were returning with a vengeance.

_Lunch_

Johnny and his friends sat at one of the outside tables since the weather was nicer than it had been for a while. Bo smiled and that meant only one thing; Beth and her friends were coming outside too, which also included Sissy. They sat near them and began to talk idly.

"So what's your next class Sissy?" Robby asked.

"Spanish." Sissy said.

"Who's the teacher?" Johnny asked.

"Golo." Sissy replied.

"Odd. We have the same Spanish class." Johnny chuckled casually, internally however he was torn between jumping for joy and hiding, which only confirmed that his feeling for her were coming back.

"Cool." Sissy said before taking a bite of her salad.

"So how's work Johnny?" Jace asked.

"Eh…blah." Johnny said before eating the hotdog on his tray.

"Whoa, descriptive." Zack teased.

"Hey, when you have to put on a false ass smile and pretend that people aren't fucking annoying, you'd say the same thing." Johnny groaned.

"But you're making good money bro!" Chad laughed.

"I know, but sometimes I want to strangle some people. Mostly the idiot girls that walk in flirt with me and then have no clue what half the games are about." Johnny said, rolling his eyes.

"That has to get annoying." Alex chuckled.

"Beyond all belief." Johnny sighed as he ate.

"You know what else is annoying?" Johnny asked after a moment of eating.

"What?" His friends all asked as the girls listened in, Sissy especially interested.

"When those same girls 'forget' their money and try to use 'other methods' of payment." Johnny said disgusted.

"That's just wrong, and illegal." Zack said scowling. The bell rang and they headed off to their fourth period classes.

"So when did you get your job and what do you do?" Sissy asked as they walked down the hall, ignoring the stares of perverts, angry girls, or just weirdo's.

"Before school started. I'm a cashier at the video game store and I manage the robot stockers, an invention my sister's made." Johnny said.

"Sweet, except for the stuff you were just telling." Sissy said smiling.

"It is, and discounts are always good." Johnny chuckled. Neither Johnny nor Sissy cared what people thought when they saw the longtime rivals walking down the hall together, laughing and talking as they went; they were catching up and restarting.

* * *

So this is one of my long chapters. Hope you liked it. Like I said, may be a day or two before I get up chapter four. R&R please.


	4. Rumors Revealed and New Obsessions

Rumors Revealed and New Obsessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

Finally, I managed to work little bits here and there to get this chapter done and keep up on homework and studying and work. It's been a week. Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter 4.

Enjoy.

* * *

_The next day_

It was lunch and there was an uneasy feeling going around the school. People seemed to stare even more at Johnny and Sissy as they walked in the hall or even if they spoke to each other. A curly haired brunette boy walked over. Something about him was familiar to Sissy, but she couldn't put her finger on it. He was accompanied by Bumper and his crew, putting Johnny on edge.

"Ok, what do you want?" Sissy growled.

"What, you don't remember me?" the brunette asked.

"No." Sissy replied.

"It's me, Carl, your first boyfriend and ex." The brunette growled angrily. Sissy's eyes bulged for a second.

"Oh, yeah, now I remember." Sissy said.

"Yeah, you dumped me two days before you moved." Carl growled.

"What, you expected me to carry on a relationship with someone from across the country? Namely, someone I didn't really like." Sissy hissed back.

"I could care less about that; I'm more upset about what happened the night before you left." Carl shouted, getting everyone's attention. Both Johnny and Sissy visibly stiffened.

"What are you talking about?" Sissy said innocently.

"Don't play stupid Sissy. I saw everything." Carl yelled. Everyone stared, confused and intrigued.

"Please do tell." Bumper chuckled, smirking sickly making Sissy queasy.

"Gladly. The night before you moved I walked by your house and saw you and Test, so I crept closer and hid in the bushes. I heard you guys talking and all that other stuff, like you both kept hinting at goodbye. But then something weird happened. Test pulled you into a kiss, and you didn't even fight back! You fucking embraced him and stayed like that for maybe five minutes before you two finally let go. You both finally said goodbye and Test walked home with the goofiest fucking grin on his face, and you went inside your home with the stargazed look on your face. You kissed him for your first kiss and not me, your first boyfriend!" Carl shouted. Everyone gawked at them, even their friends. Johnny and Sissy blushed a little; they never wanted anyone to know, not even their friends – not even Renee – to know.

"So what if we did! Too late to change it now." Sissy finally responded.

"You little bitch! Were you cheating on me?" Carl yelled.

"No!" Sissy shouted.

"Carl, I initiated the kiss. You know this already, so why bring it up?" Johnny said.

"I fucking wanted to that's why. Anyway, why did you initiate it Johnny? And why did you respond Sissy?" Carl asked; everyone leaned in.

"Why not?" Both teens replied, smirking cynically, catching everyone off guard before turning and walking off as the bell for fourth rang. Spanish class was easy at time.

"_Buenos tardes clase. Hoy vamos a hacer la practica en pagina doce._" Mister Golo said excitedly making the class have to look in the back of their books to understand what he even said.

"Mister Golo, we're only year one students." Sissy said snickering.

"_Yo soy._ But you will eventually get that good, and better." Mister Golo chuckled before he continued on with his lesson. Soon enough he bell for fifth rang and they quickly went to the respective locker rooms and changed before heading to the gym. But before class could even get started a loud crash went through the windows and wall.

"Johnny Test! I will have my vengeance!" the annoying voice of Bling-Bling Boy sounded. Johnny rolled his eyes.

"What is it now Eugene?" Johnny shouted before lasers were fired at him.

"Your sister! Maker her break up with that idiot!" Eugene shouted as he fired more lasers. Johnny rolled between the robots legs and behind it.

"You seriously wreaked half of the high school because you want me to make my sister break up with Gil so that you can try and fail to date her! What the fuck is your problem!" Johnny shouted as he jumped onto the cockpit of the robot and busted the glass with a mighty kick. Eugene trembled as Johnny drug him out and threw him down on the hard gym floor.

"Your sister's being irrational! I have everything she needs! Money, brains, looks!" Eugene said, earning a snort from someone. Eugene looked the direction the sound came from and was awestruck as Sissy walked over.

"I remember this loser. He never learned does he?" Sissy said standing a mere ten feet away from Johnny and Eugene, who stared at her. Johnny saw the look on Eugene's face before the intercom beeped on.

"Due to a robot attack, school is canceled for three days. Students, you may head home now." The principal said. The students went to the locker rooms and changed. Just as Sissy left the locker room she was practically tackled to the ground, just barely managing to dodge whoever it was that tried to tackle her.

"What the fuck?" Sissy growled, startled. Eugene stood and straightened himself up before smiling perversely at Sissy, his beady eyes looking at her chest.

"Nice to see you again Sissy." Eugene said in his nasally voice. Sissy cringed in disgust.

"Ew…you're hitting on me aren't you." Sissy said, practically gagging. Johnny walked out of the locker room and saw Sissy backing up from Eugene and then turned and ran right into Johnny, landing on him as they fell to the ground. Their blue eyes met hers full of disgust, fear and embarrassment, his full of confusion and slight embarrassment.

"Hide me." Sissy whispered.

"Get off him!" Eugene shouted jealously. Johnny and Sissy both stood and then bolted down the hall, Johnny holding Sissy's arm until they reached the parking lot and Johnny's _Harley Davidson _motorcycle. Sissy gawked for a moment.

"I'll explain later, just empty your heavy books into the saddlebags, grab the helmet and hold on." Johnny said as he did just what he instructed her to do. In a matter of moments Eugene came gasping out of the school when Sissy had fastened the helmet onto her head and hopped on, wrapping her arms around Johnny's flat stomach. Johnny started up the bike, released the clutch and gunned it out of the parking lot, a loud rumble escaping from the engine. Sissy hid her face into Johnny warm back as he sped through the street, the bike roaring the whole way. Just as soon as it had started it stopped. Sissy looked up, expecting to be home, but instead saw they were at the video game store where Johnny must work.

"It's a good thing my boss is lenient." Johnny chuckled as he took off his helmet. Sissy took off her and they grabbed their things before going inside. Sissy heard the faint roar of another motorcycle and Johnny grew tense.

"Larry, I have a friend that's trying to hide from Eugene Hamilton. Any good suggestions?" Johnny said as they walked behind the counter.

"Either under the front counter or in the doorway to the lunchroom." Larry yelled back.

"I'll hide under the counter." Sissy said as she dashed under and Johnny took his seat. The door opened as a little _ding-dong _sound went off.

"Where is she Test?" Eugene asked.

"Home." Johnny said nonchalantly.

"And you really expect me to believe you?" Eugene asked, snorting at the end.

"Then why did you ask?" Johnny replied sarcastically.

"Fine, if you won't tell me the truth, and then tell me her address. I want to woo her and make her mine." Eugene said longingly. Sissy had to refrain from vomiting but she saw Johnny roll his eyes and figured he was used to Eugene acting like this.

"That's not my place to tell you." Johnny said.

"Then tell me her phone number." Eugene said. Johnny smirked.

"Four three eight five six seven eight." Johnny said as Eugene wrote it down and Sissy cocked an eyebrow. That wasn't her number at all and Johnny didn't know her number.

"So much for your loyalty Johnny. Oh well, I'll make a mention of you at the wedding." Eugene laughed as he walked out the door. After three minutes the roar of the motorcycle started up and soon enough he was gone, allowing Sissy to come out from her hiding spot.

"That's not my number, because you don't know my number." Sissy said confused.

"It spells out GET LOST. Look on the key pad. I use it all the time for freaks hitting on some of my female friends or creepy girls that stalk me. It's a letdown number." Johnny chuckled as Sissy looked at her key pad and smiled.

* * *

(A/N) Do not try this number, I made it up for this scenario. I mean it, this is more than likely not a real number. That is all, continue on.

* * *

"Damn you're good!" Sissy laughed. Johnny chuckled before the little bell went off again, thankfully it wasn't Eugene. Sissy pulled up a chair and began to do homework while Johnny worked, occasionally talking to Johnny. Larry noticed how sometimes people would walk by, see Sissy, and then enter the store and buy something, even asking her questions, and luckily, she was knowledgeable.

"Hey, what's your name again?" Larry asked Sissy.

"Sissy Blakely." Sissy replied, looking up from her math homework.

"Want a job?" Larry asked. Sissy's eyes bulged for a second and then she smiled.

"Yes please." Sissy said politely.

"Alright, just fill out these papers and you officially start tomorrow." Larry said as he handed her the papers. Sissy filled out everything she could and handed them back to Larry before continuing on with her homework. By the time Johnny finished work it was seven, which was his usual time, but because school ended early, he got more hours.

"You'll be working the same shift as Johnny, ok Sissy?" Larry asked.

"Sure." Sissy said smiling.

"Is that ok with you Johnny?" Larry asked.

"Yeah." Johnny said smiling.

"Good. Alright, do you have a way of getting here Sissy?" Larry asked.

"Either my parents or I could ask Johnny…" Sissy said her eyes flicking to the flame headed boy.

"Yes I'll give you a ride." Johnny chuckled. Sissy smiled up at him as they walked out of the store.

"I'm glad I moved back, but at the same time, I'm freaked out." Sissy said as she strapped on the helmet.

"Glad because you just got a job, freaked because of Eugene now chasing you." Johnny said. Sissy nodded and shuddered.

"He'll eventually back off." Johnny said, trying to reassure her.

"Hope so, because I really don't want to go to juvi for assault." Sissy said as she got on the bike, waiting for Johnny. Johnny chuckled before getting on the bike, started the ignition.

"Where do you live again?" Johnny asked.

"Seven four seven west Beefshank Avenue." Sissy said over the roar of the engine. Johnny dropped her off and waited till she was inside before leaving to his own home.

"Where were you at young man, it usually doesn't take you this long to get home." Hugh said suspiciously.

"Relax dad. Sissy started working at the same store I do and I took her home." Johnny said casually as he leaned against the doorway to the kitchen.

"Why was she at the store?" Hugh asked curiously.

"She was hiding from Eugene Hamilton." Johnny said.

"He's obsessed with her now?" Susan asked from behind Johnny.

"Yeah." Johnny said annoyed.

"Well it was nice that you took her home." Hugh said, smiling meekly at his son. Johnny nodded and then went upstairs to do his minor amount of homework that he had three days to work on.

* * *

I'm happy I finally got this chapter up. Anyway, R&R please. I will try to get the next chapter up sooner, but no guarantees.


	5. From Bad to Worse to Awful

From Bad to Worse to Awful

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

Sorry for the wait everyone, I've been hitting the books like crazy because finals are coming up soon, so I need to study. I just thought I'd get this up as soon as I got it done so here it is. Hope you like it. Don't worry the romance will start soon I promise.

Enjoy

* * *

_4 days later_

Sissy walked into the school, ignoring all the stares she got from the girls, the giggles and whispers behind her back, and ignoring the guys that were blatantly checking her out, hitting on her, or making some sort of sexual innuendo towards her. Her friends walked over to her, shooting glares at everyone.

"Man, ever since that rumor, people have been total assholes." Tia said.

"No shit." Sissy replied. By the time lunch rolled around Sissy had been hit on by almost every boy in their grade because for some strange reason they thought that since she kissed Johnny before she left that she was easy. She had practically threatened to beat up any guy that got near her.

"Hey sweet cheeks. Wanna go out sometime and have a little fun?" some guy asked for maybe the umpteenth time that day.

"No!" Sissy shouted.

"Aw, come on baby." The guy begged.

"No." Sissy growled. She was to her limit with idiots that day. Just as he left the whirring of engines hovered overhead and soon enough Eugene dropped down.

"Sissy my sweet! I have come to take you on a…" but Sissy didn't hear the rest; she bolted as far and as fast away from there as she could. Eugene couldn't keep up with her, nor did he know where she would go and eventually gave up. Johnny took off on his skateboard, since he always had it on him, even when he had his motorcycle or car, and went to where he thought she'd go the park just a few blocks away. Sure enough, he found her behind and under a tree on the far side of the park. Johnny walked over quietly and around the tree so she would see who it was. What Johnny found though was more shocking. He heard faint sobs as her head was resting on her knees that were pulled up to her chest and her shoulder shook with her sobbing. These weren't the fake tears she had used on him multiple times to get her way, these were real.

"You ok?" Johnny asked nervously. He didn't know how to console a crying girl; he never had to deal with that in any of his short relationships.

"What do you care?" Sissy hissed cynically. Johnny sat down in front of her.

"How the fuck did you find me?" Sissy growled.

"Just a hunch." Johnny said flatly.

"Well whoopdy fucking doo for you. Now go away!" Sissy shouted, lifting up her head. Her eyes were blood shot, her face was blotchy and red and tears were still streaming down her face. Johnny almost listened to her.

"Can't you fucking hear? I said go away!" Sissy yelled. Johnny just shook his head and sat there, looking everywhere but at her. He heard her crying but still didn't look to her, knowing she'd just snap. After ten minutes of nothing but sobbing Johnny heard her let out deep breaths as she tried to calm her breathing.

"I just get so fucking tired of people only wanting to be with me because of my appearance. I'm more than just this, but it seems that all guys ever fucking see is my boobs or my ass, just the exterior, but they don't even want to take the time to actually get to know me." Sissy managed to whimper out. Johnny finally looked towards her and saw her staring at her knees, her eyes still red and puffy.

"You probably weren't even listening, so why even bother." Sissy growled, not looking up at him.

"I was listening. You're upset because all the guys at school, and all of your previous boyfriends, never really got to know you other than just what you look like." Johnny said simply and flatly. He didn't know what kind of emotion to express with her, seeing as how she was emotionally unstable at the moment.

"I never mentioned my ex's." Sissy said.

"Didn't have to." Johnny said. Johnny scooted over next to her, trying not to touch her in case she were to snap. He had experienced in their childhood that Sissy was quite capable of a powerful right hook, and though he was trained in martial arts, he didn't want to push his luck with a pissed off girl. They sat in silence for a little bit until Sissy rested her head on Johnny's shoulder. Johnny's eyes flicked down to her and she just calmed down and he tried not to let the sadness in her big blue eyes pull at his heart strings. _What the fuck is she doing to me? _Johnny questioned mentally. He had never been like this with any of his past five girlfriends, so why was it different with Sissy? Sure, he'd had a crush on her for the longest time, but he didn't think his emotions would go this crazy with her.

"I know this might sound odd, but just humor me and hold me for a little bit." Sissy whispered. Johnny nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know we have to go back to school in twenty minutes right?" Johnny chuckled as she scooted closer to him.

"I know." Sissy said as she rested her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart. Sissy calmed almost instantly and soon her face began to fade back to its normal porcelain color. The whirring sound of a hovercraft disturbed them and set off alarms for Johnny.

"Sissy my sweet, I have come to make you mine." Eugene called as he jumped from the hovercraft and landed in front of the teens. His jaw dropped.

"What are you doing with my Sissy?" Eugene shouted. Sissy stood and stomped over to Eugene.

"I'm not yours, I never will be yours, so stop fucking referring to me as yours! You disgust me! I belong to no one except myself you asshole!" Sissy yelled before turning around. Just as Johnny stood Eugene grabbed Sissy's shoulder, turned her back around and kissed her. Sissy's eyes bugled and she pushed him away, gagging.

"That was disgusting. Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Sissy said.

"Really, I thought you should've put in a bit more effort. Shall we try again?" Eugene said, wiggling his eyebrows. Sissy convulsed and covered her mouth as she tried to hold back her vomit. Johnny walked over to her, getting between Eugene and Sissy, and handed Sissy a container of mints.

"I think Renee is the one with tons of mouthwash, but this should help a little." Johnny said as she popped about seven mints and wiped her mouth excessively with a napkin Johnny handed her.

"Sissy, you're going to rub your lips raw if you keep that up." Johnny chuckled. Suddenly, Sissy thought of an idea as the last mint in her mouth dissolved. Eugene tried to get closer, but the two teens always took steps back. Sissy reached up, grabbed the collar of Johnny's shirt and pulled him down into a heated kiss. Johnny's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as she kissed him, her tongue prodding at his lips. _Try not to enjoy this. Try not to enjoy this. Try not to enjoy this. Fuck it! _ Johnny thought as he allowed his eyes to close and granted Sissy entrance. Eugene stared in anger, jealousy and shock as they practically made out right in front of him. When Johnny and Sissy finally had to breathe they broke the kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that all about?" Johnny asked his eyes half-lidded.

"I needed to get the taste of _him _out of my mouth, and while the mints worked, that worked better." Sissy panted. _Holy shit, he's gotten better. Maybe that wasn't the best idea in the world, but too late now. _Sissy thought before a black van pulled up.

"And here's our ride." Johnny chuckled as they got into the car, leaving an awestruck Eugene behind them.

"So Johnny, we saw that." The African American man said, chuckling lightly. Johnny and Sissy both flushed.

"You're not gonna snitch us out are you?" Sissy asked.

"No." the Caucasian man driving chuckled.

"Oh, Sissy, I'm sorry but the man driving is agent Black and the passenger is agent White." Johnny said pointing to the appropriate men. They pulled up to the school just as the bell rang, making both Johnny and Sissy sprint to their Spanish class. As the lesson went on both teens couldn't really focus on the class and more on the kiss that they had shared. _It was miles better than when we first kissed. Fuck! Now what do I do? I've been trying so long to try and keep it under wraps and just ignore it, but I don't know how long that can last. _Sissy thought as her heart beat faster just thinking about the way his lips moved against hers and how his tongue completely dominated hers. She shook her head lightly. She looked over to Johnny, seeing him spacing out too.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I know I like her, I'll admit that much, and I know I'll never hear the end of it from Dukey or my sisters, but that kiss was better than when we first kissed four years ago and better than any of my past girlfriends combined. Shit! Now what? Work will be different, that much is obvious, but I can't ignore her either, that's fucking impossible with those cute blue eyes and that pretty face and…great, now I'm getting all mushy. _Johnny mentally growled; his finger's raking through his naturally messy hair. The bell rang for fifth class and the two teens took off, trying not to get squished by the hordes of people in the halls.

After changing and going to the class, almost everyone looked at them oddly. Their friends were the only ones that didn't look at them like they were complete foreigners.

"Would you people stop staring? What, am I now allowed to try and get away from all the drooling morons?" Sissy growled, making half the boys look away.

"Ok kids, sorry girls, but today is skins and shirts basketball. Girls you can either watch or jog. It was in high demand from the boys. Again, I apologize." Mister Mort said. The girls all took a seat while the boys stayed standing.

"Chad, you're captain of the skins, Bumper, you're captain of the shirts. Get to picking. Chad first." Mister Mort said.

"Johnny, get over here." Chad chuckled. Johnny smirked and walked over, peeling off his shirt, revealing his six pack, pecs, and toned torso.

"That would be why half the girls in our class want to date him." Renee said as she saw Sissy's face flush.

"Put your shirt down somewhere." Chad laughed. Johnny walked over to Sissy.

"Hold this for me?" Johnny asked. Sissy nodded and took his shirt before he turned back around and went back over to Chad. Sissy saw the tattoos on his biceps and the one between his shoulder blades and giggled lightly.

"Those fit well." Sissy said to her friends.

"I know right?" Renee giggled. As the teams were picked Sissy couldn't stop herself from gawking at Johnny and how he had changed over the years. Yes, she expected him to grow taller than her, but she didn't expect the muscle tone he had.

"I know you're staring at either his six pack or his pecs, so which is it?" Leslie giggled quietly as Sissy blushed even more.

"Damn we can read you like a book." Megan giggled.

"Shut up." Sissy hissed.

"Psh, like he'd ever go for someone as ugly as you." Janet snorted. Sissy turned to retort just as the game started.

Within the first five minutes of the game it was clear that the skins team was winning, there was a short break and that's when they all noticed Sissy and Janet arguing. They couldn't hear what they were saying but Sissy said the final word and looked back towards the courts while Janet glared daggers at her. Then, all of a sudden, Janet leapt on Sissy and the girls tumbled down the small stands to the gym floor, Janet's fist clutched Sissy's hair and yanked.

"Don't you know skanks go for the hair first bitch?" Sissy growled before elbowing Janet in the gut, making her release Sissy's hair just long enough for Sissy to turn on the ball of her foot and do a roundhouse kick square to her chest. This didn't deter Janet however, she launched herself again at Sissy and the girls tumbled, but this time Sissy expected it and the two girls grappled. Within moments Sissy had Janet pinned and was relentlessly punching her over and over again, breaking her nose and bruising up her face. Renee and Leslie managed to yank Sissy off Janet while two of Janet's friends managed to pull her away, but it was clear in both girls eyes that this is was just round one.

"You fucking psycho bitch!" Janet shouted.

"Stupid cunt!" Sissy retorted.

"Asshole!" Janet shrieked.

"Slut!" Sissy growled. Somehow both girls tore away from their friends and went straight into round two. Sissy was by far a better, more seasoned, fighter, and easily out maneuvered Janet, throwing her to the ground like a tattered ragdoll. Janet however waited till Sissy was close enough to pin her to the ground, straddle her back and attempt to dislocate her arms. Sissy however, brought her feet up and yanked her off, hooking her feet around Janet's neck and yanking her down, flipping her over and kicking her ten feet away.

"Johnny, grab Sissy please. Bumper, get Janet." Mister Mort said, panicked. Johnny nodded as did Bumper and both boys ran over and literally picked up the girls and kept them out of kicking distance from each other. A feral growl peeled out of Sissy's throat, shocking Johnny and anyone near them. Janet glared back, her face all bloody, beaten and bruised.

* * *

(A/N):Yes, had to include a cat fight somewhere in this story, it's high school, it happens.

* * *

"Johnny, take Sissy to the principal's office. Janet will go once you return." Mister Mort said. Johnny nodded and carried Sissy out of the gym before setting her down, though he still held her shoulders and guided her to the office. He could feel her tight muscles and how they shuddered to relax.

"Who said what to whom to piss each other off?" Johnny asked.

"She started it." Sissy hissed without saying anything more. They got to the office and the principal let Sissy in and told Johnny to stay by the door. He waited and tried to listen in, but the walls and door were too thick to hear anything but just the sound and not the words. Once Sissy was let out they started walking back.

"The verdict?" Johnny asked sarcastically.

"Lunch detention tomorrow." Sissy grumbled.

"That's a relief." Johnny said, making Sissy look at him oddly.

"What, lunch detention is monitored by Mister Evens. After school detention is monitored by Miss Luun." Johnny said.

"I take it you've had both?" Sissy snickered.

"No shit. I've had seven detentions this year because Bumper doesn't fucking know how to let up." Johnny growled.

"Oh." Sissy said.

"Yeah." Johnny mumbled as they walked back into the gym as Janet and Bumper left from the other doors.

"The school must not give a damn about dress code." Sissy said, pointing to Johnny's bare torso.

"I guess Mort gave them a heads up." Johnny said shrugging before turning and walking off.

"This week just keeps getting better and better." Leslie giggled from behind Sissy.

"No kidding." Sissy sighed

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Spring break is coming up soon, but I hope to get one more up before then. R&R please.


	6. Hiding Out & Staying Over

Hiding Out and Staying Over

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test.

Ok, so with my finals FINALLY done and my spring break starting today I can finally get this chapter up. I'm sorry for the wait everyone, I've been studying like crazy and put this on the back burner for the last week. But hopefully I can get a few chapters up before next quarter starts. Anyway, this is a fluffy chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

_A few days later, Friday_

Sissy sat impatiently for her last class to be over. If she thought the issues with the boys chasing her were bad before, ever since that cat fight, it got worse. Her friends had counted over thirty guys were after her, and that was as of a few days ago. Sissy was never one to want attention from this many guys, so it overwhelmed her and irritated her. She knew that the main reason guys were chasing her was because of her looks, a sad fact that she was used to. She watched as the clock _tick-tick-tick_ed away at the last five minutes of class. Miss Bijon had given the assignment for the week and was finishing up her speech on the history of art for the day. The bell rang and Sissy and her friends hopped up and walked out the door, actually, ran out the door to avoid the flock of boys.

Sissy apologized to her friends for the mess they were in. Her friends had to put up with just as much shit as she did because of the boys in school.

"I'm sorry guys." Sissy said as they hid in the bathroom.

"While it's not ok, we'll stick with you forever Sissy. No matter what kind of shit we get in." Trisha said smiling, all the others smiling as well. They waited for about ten minutes before leaving the bathroom, only to be swarmed the moment they stepped outside. Just as they got within ten feet they stopped as Johnny and his friends easily pushed them aside.

"You owe me big for this." Johnny chuckled as he picked up Sissy and ran to his car. Sissy stared for a brief second at the car before she was placed in the passenger seat. Johnny got in the car, revved the engine and took off, his friends following in their cars.

"Johnny, what kind of car is this?" Sissy asked as she looked around.

"A two thousand six _Mitsubishi Eclipse_." Johnny said casually.

"You saved up didn't you?" Sissy asked smirking.

"My mom has a lot of money. And she said as long as it wasn't a _Lamborghini, Ferrari, _or any extremely expensive car, because it is still my first car; she'd get me whatever I wanted. I was torn between this and a _Ford Mustang_." Johnny said, chuckling.

"Nice." Sissy said. Johnny pulled up to her house.

"My parents and sister's already called. Mind staying at my place for the weekend?" Johnny asked, looking straight ahead.

"Can I ask why?" Sissy said.

"We have what my sisters and I call an 'anti-freak' shield. Since you've some over before and we were friends before you left, and my sisters are wackos, they managed to swipe some DNA off you and put it into the machine so it won't zap you." Johnny said, trying not to blush. Sissy laughed.

"Your sisters are nuts! But that's cool." Sissy snickered before getting out of the car and running up to her room and grabbing three days' worth of clothing. She ran back down and soon enough they were at the Test home. Sissy smiled at the others that were there and once they got inside the shield was up. It was all but invisible; there was a slight blue hue to it.

"Close call." Sissy laughed as the large crowed ran up and was instantly zapped. Hugh walked into the living room and looked at the new girl there and cocked an eyebrow.

"Jonathan, who is this?" Hugh asked seeing Johnny flinch at his real name.

"Dad, c'mon, you know who this is." Johnny said as he turned around, Sissy following him. Hugh gasped as he saw the red lightning bolt in her blonde hair.

"Sissy Blakely?" Hugh asked.

"Yeah." Sissy said.

"My god how you've grown." Hugh said walking over to her and Johnny, giving his son an inquisitive look and seeing Johnny lightly shake his head. Sissy smiled at Mister Test as he spoke to her.

"So Sissy, what brings you here?" Hugh asked.

"I'm hiding from a mob of thirty perverts." Sissy said blankly as she pointed towards the door with her thumb.

"Whose plan was this?" Hugh asked, his gaze flicking to his son.

"So dad, what's for dinner?" Johnny asked before Sissy could answer.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Hugh said. Johnny and his friends let out a sigh of relief as Susan and Mary came down the stairs, Gil and Tony in tow. When they reached the bottom Susan and Mary stopped and stared at Sissy.

"What?" Sissy said confused.

"I'm jealous." Susan said. Sissy rolled her eyes and then turned and buried her face into Johnny's chest and began to pound her forehead into it. Johnny rolled his eyes at Sissy.

"What?" Mary asked.

"Do have any idea how often I hear that?" Sissy said, turning around to look at them.

"A lot I assume." Susan said.

"Yeah. It gets annoying." Sissy said.

"Well honestly, can you blame us I mean you're sixteen and already…"Mary began.

"So, who wants to play video games?" Johnny said, cutting off his sister. His guy friends and he all raced off to his room, including Gil and Tony. Mary and Susan chuckled as the girls and they headed up the stairs. They went to Johnny's room, found it slightly open and Sissy smirked before kicking the door open, running in and plopping herself on Johnny's king sized bed. Johnny set down his game controller and then tackled Sissy, eventually pinning her on his bed face-down.

"You know, I'm starting to get a weird feeling about you Test." Sissy said, turning her head to the side. Sissy brought her feet up and after getting her feet around his shoulders, she yanked him back, putting him on his back.

"Shit, I forgot you could do that!" Johnny said as Sissy propped herself up. Eventually managing to untangle themselves they sat on the bed.

"I'm not leaving." Sissy said, lying down on her back. Johnny rolled his eyes as her friends and his sisters came in and the boys started playing video games.

_4 hours later_

"Kids dinner!" Hugh shouted as the front door opened. The heard of teenagers trotted down the stairs as Lila walked to the kitchen. Lila stood in the kitchen as the teenagers walked over.

"Hey mom." Johnny said as he walked in.

"Hey Misses T!" The rest of the group chortled as they walked in. Lila smiled before noticing one extra and quickly grabbed her shoulder, flinging her around accidentally.

"Whoa! I'm dizzy now." Sissy said as she gripped the wall for balanced and held her head. Lila looked at Sissy for a while.

"You look familiar." Lila said.

"Sissy Blakely." Sissy said opening her eyes after the dizziness went away.

"My goodness you've grown into a charming young woman." Lila gasped and smiled.

"Thanks." Sissy said before going over to get the spaghetti and then taking a seat next to Johnny. As they ate they talked about their day, well the girls did at least, the boys sat there and answered simply to questions.

"Hey Johnny, could you pass the salt?" Sissy asked.

"Sure." Johnny said as he handed her the salt. It was quiet for a moment.

"Let's watch a movie when we're done eating." Leslie suggested. In unison the boys groaned as the girls began to giggle about all the movies they wanted to watch, most of them being romance comedy movies.

"Hey girls, let's let the guys have some input." Sissy said.

"We really don't want to watch any movies. Girls do girl stuff, guys do guys stuff." Johnny said.

"Johnny, come on, we hardly do anything at all when your friends come over. Your guy buddies come over and go with you while the girls go with us. Dad's lightened up, so why can't you?" Susan asked annoyed.

"Because you girls just do girl things that freak us out." Johnny stated, his friends nodding their heads. Mary started to open her mouth when Sissy lightly shook her head with a wicked smile on her face. Mary sat back and watched as Johnny smirked in triumph and Sissy drank a little bit of water. His friends all had the same cocky smirk on until Sissy leaned on Johnny's arm, her head on his shoulder and looked up at him, making her blue eyes big and puckering her lips.

"Please Johnny, we promise to let you and your friends choose some more manly movies, and we'll only pick a few." Sissy said in a pleading and sultry tone. Johnny's friends willed him not to look down, but it was to no avail. Johnny looked down at Sissy and all train of thought left his mind as he looked into her big blue eyes.

"Fine." Johnny angrily sighed. Sissy smiled and went back to eating her dinner as Lila stared with amusement and Hugh stared in shock. After the teenagers finished eating they went to the living room and picked out six movies.

"So how are we going to work this?" Bo asked.

"Alphabetical order." Beth said smiling. The boys nodded, seeing that as the agreeable and fair way, and went to the lab where the giant TV was and as everyone got settled with popcorn and snacks the put the first movie in and the ads began to roll.

_9 hours later, 2 a.m_

The teens were half way their fifth movie and most of them were finally beginning to feel sleep set in. Sissy was lying next to Johnny on the giant air mattress couch thing that his sisters had invented. Sissy's eyelids drooped then snapped and then drooped again before snapping open again. Her head bobbed each time this happened, but soon enough she lost her fight with sleep and let her head fall to the side on Johnny's bare chest and fell asleep. Everyone looked over at Sissy sleeping peacefully and Johnny couldn't bring himself to move her from his chest. About thirty minutes later Susan and Mary looked over and saw that Johnny had also fallen asleep, his cheek resting on top of Sissy's head and his arm draped around her shoulders.

"If it wasn't obvious at dinner it is now." Mary snickered quietly as their friends all smirked and continued to watch the movie.

"Usually I'd pull a prank on Johnny for falling asleep, but not this time, I'd feel like a total dick if I did." Chad chuckled. The others nodded and after the movie ended they all finally decided to follow Johnny and Sissy's lead and crash.

* * *

See, fluff. Anyway, I will try to get at least 2 more chapters up before my spring break is over. R&R please.


	7. Emotions are Hell

Emotions are Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

Finally! I got this chapter done. I am so happy. At this rate I might get 2 more chapters up before Spring quarter starts again...but I'll just aim low and hope for one more after this one. Hope you all like this.

Enjoy.

* * *

_2 days before Spring Break_

It had been a week or so since Sissy stayed over at Johnny's place for the weekend, and things for both of them had changed a lot. The amount of times that boys bugged her hadn't even remotely lightened up, and to add to that there was a growing attraction between Johnny and Sissy that everyone could see, only making the boys even more desperate. Sissy and Johnny sat in Spanish class trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying until a note landed in front of Sissy. She sighed annoyed, catching Johnny's attention, who scowled at the note in front of her before his eyes flicked back to the teacher.

Sissy opened the note and regretted it after reading the first three lines. She skipped the rest of the overly descriptive passage of what the boy wanted to do to her and read who it was from. It read Jason, one of Bumper's friends. She crumpled the paper and when the teacher took a pause she walked over and threw it away and then returned to her seat. Johnny's eyes followed her and the moment she sat down another note landed on her desk.

"Ok students, please partner up for this exercise." Mister Golo said. Johnny got up and walked over to Sissy, arriving at the same time Jason did. Sissy looked between the two boys and shrank down in her seat from the obvious testosterone overload.

"Move Test." Jason growled.

"You first Cruet." Johnny replied, his fists clenching. Jason knew better than to get into a fight with Johnny, turning and leaving, though he left yet another note on Sissy's desk. Johnny took a seat next to Sissy and looked at the two notes.

"What are those?" Johnny asked quietly as they started to work on the exercise in class. Johnny saw Sissy turn green.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Sissy said. This only peaked Johnny's interest and Sissy could see that.

"Feel free to read them. Don't say I didn't warn you." Sissy groaned as she worked. Johnny opened one, read the first three lines and then crumpled the paper in one hand. He didn't need to even open the next one to know it was a continuation. They worked on the exercise until the last five minutes of class. The bell rang as they finished packing up and left the class, Johnny right next to her. Sissy noticed that when Johnny was with her that maybe only one boy got near her, other than her friends.

"Johnny, why are you walking with me, other than that we have the same fifth?" Sissy asked.

"I don't trust ninety percent of the bastards in our class." Johnny said, his voice low and strained. Sissy looked at him, shocked. She never knew he could be so protective. Once they got to gym class, and since today was just an educational movie day, they didn't change. Johnny sat next to Sissy, deterring most of the boys in the class, save their friends. Just as the class was about to end, Jason started to walk over, smirking arrogantly at Sissy.

"So what did you think of my notes?" Jason asked huskily.

"You're a sick bastard that's what I think." Sissy replied. Jason glared and took a step forward only to be blocked by Johnny.

"Back the fuck up." Johnny growled his arms to his sides and his fists clenched. Jason glared but backed away as the bell rang for the last class of the day. Johnny walked with Sissy to her art class, since his auto shop was right down the hall. Beth, Renee and Leslie all smirked as they walked into the room with Sissy, who was blushing something awful.

"That is sooooooo cute." Beth giggled.

"Shut up." Sissy hissed, embarrassed.

"Oh come on Sissy. I know you're not that stupid. He totally likes you." Beth snickered.

"He's just being a good friend." Sissy defended.

"Right, so is that why in the last week I've caught him checking you out or glaring down any guy that so much as looks at you a funny way? Or that ever since we stayed at his house, any guys that's made an advance towards you, usually a day later doesn't even so much as look at you once Johnny comes around. Is it Sissy?" Renee quipped. Sissy was unaware that Johnny checked her out, but she knew very well of the rest and turned even redder. Fact was she liked it, a lot.

"He's like all over her. What's up with him being all noble and stuff?" a girl asked. Sissy looked towards the group of gossiping girls.

"I know right, he was like, never that way with me." another girl whined.

"It's so not fair. Why does she get all the doting that we never got?" one girl complained loudly. Sissy looked to her friends, who all had smirks on their faces.

"That's Ashley, Caryn, and Lilly, three of Johnny's ex's. Yes, they're talking about you." Renee snickered.

"Why?" Sissy asked.

"Because Johnny never gave them that much attention. Yes, Johnny did care about them, but as far as being protective or territorial like he is with you, no, you're the first." Leslie giggled.

"They're jealous of you because Johnny's actually showing how much he cares." Beth giggled. Sissy's heart was hammering in her chest. She had never had a boy show that he cared this deeply for her and it was all overwhelming for her. As she tried desperately to pay attention in art class her mind kept drifting to the recent events and she scolded herself for not realizing before of how protective Johnny had been. Her mind had completely drifted off into la-la-land and soon enough the bell rang, startling her from her thoughts as she left the classroom. Sissy walked home, luckily no one was following her, giving her time to think and figure out her crazy emotions. She walked inside and smelled salmon with lemon butter. Sissy smiled briefly before going up to her room, her dog Missy in toe.

"Sissy, is everything alright?" Her mother asked after twenty minutes. Sissy rolled over and looked at her mother with confusion in her eyes.

"I don't know mom." Sissy admitted. Her mother walked over and sat down on the bed next to her.

"What's on your mind?" her mother asked.

"I'm having boy issues. Not just the mob chasing me, which is getting annoying, but also a boy who likes me, whom I've liked for a long time." Sissy said.

"Who is the lucky boy?" Her mother asked, smiling at Sissy's blush.

"Promise not to get mad?" Sissy asked. Granted her mother liked Johnny, and so did her father on most accounts.

"As long as he's not like any of your ex's, I'll be fine." Her mother said.

"Johnny Test." Sissy said. She expected her mother to scowl at her, but instead received a smile.

"He's changed a lot since we last saw him. Why are you confused honey?" Her mother asked.

"I like him, a lot actually, and he's showing signs of liking me, but I just don't' know how to go about making it go farther." Sissy said.

"What signs is he showing?" Her mother asked curiously.

"He walks me to class to keep the boys away, he glares at any boy that so much as makes a come on, and stays near me as a deterrent to the boys. It's like a territorial claim or something but more drastic." Sissy said.

"No, it is a territorial thing. He's not being pushy is he?" Her mother asked defensively.

"No. In a way, it's kinda sweet. Apparently he's being more protective over me than any of his ex-girlfriends." Sissy said. Her mother snickered as they sat there for a moment.

"Sissy, if he really does care about you, then he'll come to you." Her mother said. Sissy smiled at her mother as she stood to leave.

"Hey mom." Sissy said, making her mother turn around and face her.

"Thanks. And when is dinner going to be ready. It smells good." Sissy said.

"It'll be ready in about an hour; you know how it's slow cook and such. Your welcome dear." Her mother said smiling before turning back around and leaving. Sissy began to doodle with random colors, ignoring her homework until the last minute. When she finally realized what she was doodling, it was too late to get rid of it. On a piece of lined paper, originally designated for her homework, was a red heart with yellow surrounding it and even orange spikes surrounding that, making it look like fire and Johnny's odd hair. Written in the middle of the red, flaming heart was 'Johnny Test & Sissy Blakely' in bold black. Sissy blushed at her drawing, but decided not to tear it up and instead put it in her nightstand drawer before being called to dinner.

_3rd day of Spring Break_

Sissy walked her dog Missy around the small town of Porkbelly, her friends walking with her, talking idly of what they had done and wanted to do. Sissy smiled as her friends talked and as she talked to them.

"Oh, there's the skate park. I wonder if Bo is there." Beth giggled before directing the group that way. Sissy felt her heart accelerate when she saw Johnny there.

"And there's Sissy's favorite boy." Renee chuckled, making Sissy blush even redder.

"Bo!" Beth shouted, catching the boy's attention. Johnny smiled and kicked his skateboard into his hands as the girls walked over. The moment that Beth had called them about several other guys all looked their way, most of them looking at Sissy, so Johnny took it upon himself to walk over, drape his arm over her shoulder and walk her back over to where the group was, the girls all following of course. Even though they weren't together, Johnny was making it a point to any guys that Sissy was not available, and she didn't even know he was doing this.

"So how's your spring break going so far?" Sissy asked as she tried to control her erratic heart. _Damn my emotions! _Sissy growled mentally.

"Calm so far. And yours?" Johnny asked, pulling her closer to him. Johnny's heart was beating just as wildly as hers, only difference was he could keep his cool and she was struggling to do so, the exact opposite of when they were kids.

"Kind of calm and kind of crazy." Sissy said, both referring to her break and her body. Images flashed through her head of just pinning him down and kissing him till his lips were raw, but she knew better. More graphic images flashed through Johnny's head and he began to shake his head slightly to rid his mind of them. _I need to control myself_. Johnny told himself. After they all talked for a brief amount of time the boys went back to skateboarding as the girls watched and chatted. Missy rolled over and let the sun warm her soft pink belly as Sissy rubbed it gently.

"You're such a good girl." Sissy said lovingly to her dog. She looked back to her friends and tried to listen to them, but her mind kept going back to Johnny, and likewise when Johnny got a break from skateboarding, just long enough for his friends to do their tricks, his mind kept going back to Sissy. Sissy couldn't stop thinking of how his blue eyes twinkled when he saw her and how his arms felt draping over her, whereas Johnny couldn't stop thinking about how her body fit nicely with his and how soft her skin and hair was. It wasn't until these thoughts crossed through their heads that they realized they were beginning to fall faster and harder for each other, and sooner or later, one of them would need to act before the other gave up.

* * *

Fluffy I know. Hope you all liked it. I hope to get another chapter up in this next week, which I'm confident I can do, but still, life happens and we all know how crazy that can get. R&R please!


	8. Permission for Camping?

Permission for…camping?

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

So, this is a short chapter, but nonetheless I hope you'll all like it. I will try to get at least one more chapter up before my break is over, but no guarantees.

Enjoy.

* * *

_1st day after spring break_

Sissy walked into the school tired and not wanting to be there at all. She was a big bright yellow sign in the shape of an arrow pointing towards the auditorium that read 'Sophomores ONLY!' Sissy went inside the auditorium, found her friends and took a seat.

"We better not be marked late for our first class because of this." Sissy growled.

"Because of this we won't have first period." Renee said happily.

"Thank god!" Sissy exclaimed happily. Once everyone was seated the first period bell went off and Sissy smiled just as Johnny finally walked in.

"I hate morning traffic." Johnny said tiredly as he sat with his friends behind Sissy.

"So what you really mean is you overslept and had to speed?" Sissy giggled, tilting her head back and looking at Johnny upside down. A smirk formed on Johnny's lips.

"Damn you're good." Johnny chuckled before the lights darkened. A beam of light shot onto the stage, onto the principal and the guest that was with him in the dark auditorium.

"Ok students; do not just think that this is a way for you to get out of your first period class. We have an important reason to have you all meet here. This man with me is Matthew Jones, Camp Coordinator of the only boy/girl camp, Tumbleweed." The principal said drawing the teen's attention to the front of the auditorium.

"Greetings students of Porkbelly High. I have come to specifically invite the sophomores of this school to a two week camping trip at Camp Tumbleweed. We will have a schedule for a main activity for the day but other than that you can do almost anything. Yes, the camp is coed, but that does not mean it's open to, excuse me principal sir, sex! We do not tolerate anything of that nature. Holding hands, kisses, and hugs are acceptable but no 'accidental' sleep overs in a boy's cabin. The cabins are separated by sex; boys will be on one side, girls on the other, but you are allowed to interact among each other throughout the day and most of the night until lights out is called at midnight. There is…" the camp coordinator continued on.

He went over all the activities and rules, boring half the kids to sleep.

"This will occur after your finals and will be two weeks in length…" was the sentence that brought everyone back into focus. Two weeks of no school, and they were allowing that? The group of teenager's smiled brightly as the coordinator went on with his speech.

"Alright, I will be handing around a stack of permission slips. Have them turned in before your finals." The coordinator said as he handed them to the first student in the first row at the very end against the wall.

"Once you have your permission slip you may leave and go to your second class." The principal said cheerfully. They sat and waited for another forty minutes or so before the pile of permission slips finally came around to them. Just as they got up to leave the second period bell and they took off for class.

_After School_

Sissy got out of Johnny's car.

"Thanks for driving me home." Sissy said smiling.

"Anytime. I'm just glad that Larry gave us today off." Johnny chuckled.

"No shit. See ya tomorrow." Sissy giggled before closing the door allowing him to drive off. She walked into her house and looked for her mother.

"Hey mom, I have a permission slip for you to sign." Sissy shouted. Her mother walked into the living room and quickly read over the permission slip, quickly signed it and then left to the kitchen again. Sissy went up to her room and began to do her homework when her phone began to buzz. It was Johnny texting her.

_Did ur mom sign the slip? _Johnny texted.

_Yea. Did urs? _Sissy replied

_Yup. I think my dad jus wants me gone. _Johnny replied.

_Maybe, or maybe he thinks it could be for the better. _Sissy replied.

_Maybe. _Johnny replied. Sissy lay on her stomach on her bed texting Johnny, snickering at his dry humor and sarcasm. As she lay there with a ridiculous smile on her face she realized why she was smiling. Johnny had always, even when they were young, made her feel, in one way or another, important. Even though they constantly taunted each other and picked on each other, he made her important. But now it was different, now he made her feel safe and secure, comfortable. Sissy began to fantasize about just being in his arms again, that warm safe place where everything was ok. Her buzzing phone interrupted her and she smiled before picking it up and typing on the small keyboard again.

At the same time Johnny lay on his bed, propped up by the pillows and Dukey lying at the foot of his bed, rolling his eyes as he read a book.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"You like her don't you?" Dukey smirked, not looking up from his book.

"Well yeah. She's my friend." Johnny said defensively as his phone buzzed.

"Ok, let me rephrase that, you're falling in love with Sissy Blakely." Dukey said his smile only widening as Johnny blushed bright red.

"N-n-no I'm not!" Johnny stuttered.

"You're usually better at lying. Oh, and your face is redder than a tomato." Dukey chuckled.

"Shut up dog." Johnny sighed annoyed.

"I know, you hate it when I'm right." Dukey laughed.

"I'm not falling in love with Sissy." Johnny said blankly.

"Oh right, how stupid of me. You've been in love with her for the past five years." Dukey said smirking. Johnny rolled his eyes.

"I don't hear a denial." Dukey chuckled. Johnny looked back to his phone and began to text Sissy again, but his mind began to wonder, remembering how soft her skin was as she slept on his chest, how cute she looked sleeping, how soft her lips felt when they kissed, how she fit to his body perfectly despite her being shorter than him. Johnny shook his head and then looked up to Dukey.

"I really hate it when you're right." Johnny growled.

"I know." Dukey chuckled. Johnny thought for a moment about how he could handle this and then the light clicked and a smirk formed on his face before his father called him to dinner. _I hope the plan works, just gotta hold out for a month_. Johnny thought as he left his room for the kitchen.

* * *

Like I said, I will try to get one more chapter up before I start school again. R&R please.


	9. Balancing Act

Balancing Act

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

So, school starts up for me tomorrow, no it's not a joke, and I thought I'd get this chapter up today.

For some people who are wondering, and because I have the whole story plot written, just some spoiler alerts:

Chapter 11 is when Johnny and Sissy's relationship starts.

Chapter 13 is a their first Lime

Chapter 20 and 25 are Lemons

So, that's all the info you're getting, the rest remains a secret. Now, the key word for all of my wonderful readers: Patience...I know, I lack it too.

Anyway...Enjoy!

* * *

_1 week later_

Johnny groaned as he walked into his English class. Now that most of the camping slips had been turned in the teachers were cramming more information down their throats so that they would be prepared for their finals in a few weeks. Miss Luun began to bark the lesson at them, and by the end of class she finally started to give the homework assignment.

"I want exercises four thru seven complete by tomorrow." Miss Luun growled as the whole class groaned.

"Hush up you ingrates. When I was your age I didn't get this higher form of education." Miss Luun hissed. Johnny rolled his eyes, drawing her attention.

"Did I say something boring to you Mister Test?" Miss Luun snarled as she hobbled over.

"You give us that load of bull every time the class groans at the crazy amount of homework." Johnny said blandly.

"Detention Mister Test." Miss Luun barked.

"I have work." Johnny said.

"I don't care." Miss Luun said as the bell rang. Johnny walked out of the class, scowling, as he went to lunch.

"Old bitch." Johnny growled as he took his seat at the lunch table, dropping his tray of food onto the table. Sissy looked up at him.

"Did you get detention too?" Sissy asked monotone.

"Yeah, but I didn't do anything to deserve it." Johnny said before he started to eat.

"She's too old to still be going through menopause, I think she's just crotchety and knows that since she's retiring the school can't do anything." Sissy said. Johnny shrugged as he ate.

"I'll call Larry." Sissy sighed, pulling out her phone and quickly dialing the number.

"Hello." Larry said.

"Hi Larry. I won't be showing up to work today. Miss Luun gave me detention." Sissy grumbled.

"I always got detention from that old witch. Thanks for letting me know. What about Johnny?" Larry asked.

"I'll have him call you." Sissy said before ending the call. Johnny called a moment later and told Larry the story just as their friends arrived to the table.

"What is it that could possibly take you guys longer to get to the table than us?" Sissy chuckled.

"They ran out of food and had to go heat up some more." Tia said as she and the others took their seats.

_After school in Detention_

Johnny and Sissy walked through the gates of hell where the she-devil Miss Luun awaited, and evil smirk on her wrinkled face. They took their seats and just as Sissy reached down to grab her homework so she would have something to do – other than think of Johnny, who was sitting right next to her – her hand was snatched away and up.

"What?" Sissy growled.

"What were you reaching for?" Miss Luun hissed, her breath reeking of cabbage and onion.

"My homework." Sissy said innocently.

"Oh no you're not. You will sit there for the next ninety minutes and listen diligently while I read off the school guidelines and rules. So sit up straight and pay attention." Miss Luun barked before going to the front of the room and taking in a deep breath.

_1 ½ hours later_

"Lastly, always dress appropriately for school. Now you hooligans may leave and I hope you took this detention to heart." Miss Luun snarled smiling. Johnny and Sissy stood, stretched and left the classroom.

"I'll give you a ride home." Johnny offered.

"Ok. So, did you pay attention to any of that?" Sissy asked.

"Never have and never will." Johnny chuckled as they reached his car.

"Same." Sissy replied as she got into his car. Just as they started driving Johnny phone went off. He put it on the jack that plugged into the speaker in his car.

"Yes Agent Black." Johnny said.

"Johnny, we need your assistance on a recovery mission of the utmost importance." Mister Black said in a serious tone.

"This better not be another grocery run." Johnny groaned.

"Would you consider the fact that our super rare weapon that runs on a certain key code of gems missing boring?" Mister Black asked. Johnny's eyes widened.

"Nope. Be there shortly. Test out." Johnny said hanging up his phone. Sissy looked at him in awe.

"Are you a secret agent or something?" Sissy asked.

"Pretty much. I do the crazy dangerous missions that require more agility and stealth. You can't tell anyone about this Sissy ok." Johnny said.

"No shit Test." Sissy snickered as they pulled up to her house.

"Thanks again Test. Be careful out there." Sissy said as she got out of the car.

"No prob. I always am." Johnny chuckled before driving off.

_The next day_

Johnny leaned again the wall of the school, his head drooping as he struggled to stay awake. He had gotten no sleep at all and it was evident. Sissy walked over to him, two _Monster _energy drinks in her hands. Johnny had nodded off by the time she got there. Placing one drink in the crook of her arm, she reached up with her free hand and pinched his nose shut, making him wake up, gasping for air.

"Don't do that Sissy." Johnny groaned.

"Which one?" Sissy asked, completely ignoring Johnny's annoyance. Johnny looked up and saw the drinks and snatched the orange one, cracking it open and taking a big gulp.

"Thanks." Johnny said.

"Figured you'd need one." Sissy said smiling as the bell rang.

"Come on; let's go, before Miss Luun goes all sorts of crazy." Renee sighed. The teen all turned and went to their respective first period classes.

_After School_

Johnny and Sissy drove to work in Johnny's car. Sissy looked over and saw the dark purple under his eyes.

"You sure you want to work today?" Sissy asked, the concern seeping into her voice.

"I'll be fine." Johnny said as the pulled into the small parking lot of the store. Sissy didn't believe him but shrugged and walked inside with him. They began to work, customers coming in at a steady yet slow pace and before they knew it, it was seven.

"Hey Johnny, can I come over to do some homework?" Sissy asked as they got into his car.

"Sure." Johnny said tiredly. When they arrived to his house the smell of spaghetti wafted through the air.

"Hmm, dad's making something eatable." Johnny chuckled as they walked up the stairs.

"Door stays at least six inches open." Hugh yelled from the kitchen, making both teens blush.

"It's just homework!" Johnny yelled back, embarrassed. Dukey walked over.

"How was work?" Dukey asked, not seeing Sissy.

"Dukey!" Johnny said as he saw Sissy's eyes widen.

"What…oh crud." Dukey said as he made eye contact with Sissy.

"Your dog talks? How? When…wait, it was your sister's wasn't it?" Sissy asked as they continued walking to Johnny's room.

"Yes, my sister's played with his brain. He's been able to talk for quite a while now. Try to relax and let's do our homework." Johnny said.

"I'm fine, that's just fucking cool!" Sissy exclaimed.

"Wow, she took that well." Dukey chuckled. Johnny rolled his eyes and then yawned.

"You don't look so good bud, maybe you should lay down." Dukey said, nudging Johnny with his paw.

"I'll be fine." Johnny grumbled as he sat on his bed, only to be slightly interrupted when Sissy sat next to him and pulled out her homework. An hour passed before they started a normal, non-school related conversation.

"So how the fuck do you do it?" Sissy asked.

"Do what?" Johnny asked.

"Government stuff, school work, work, social life, and family life. My head's hurting just thinking about it." Sissy said.

"I was kind of brought up that way." Johnny said, shrugging.

"It's just incredible that you can do that. Crazy and stupid, but incredible." Sissy said. When there was no response Sissy looked over and chuckled at the sight. Johnny had fallen asleep, completely crashed, book still on lap, head on pillow. Sissy giggled, took his books and placed them on the floor and moved him just a little before resuming her homework. Hugh walked in.

"Kids time for dinner." Hugh said before actually looking at his sleeping son and the girl sitting and doing her homework.

"I'll wake him up." Sissy offered, closing her book. Sissy pinched his nose shut, making him wake up.

"I'm gonna get you for that." Johnny growled.

"I know. Anyway, dinner." Sissy said, rolling her eyes. Johnny stood and stretched before heading downstairs for dinner.

"You're one interesting boy Johnny, just saying." Sissy said.

"I get that a lot." Johnny chuckled lightly.

* * *

I figured that the government would still call on Johnny and his sisters to do the dangerous stuff and decided to add a chapter to show how crazy Johnny's life is, which opens Sissy's eyes.

Anyway, R&R. I will hopefully get another chapter up this week, but something tells me this week is gonna be crazy.


	10. Finals

Finals

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

Thank you all for your patience. This week has been crazy, what with getting back into routine of school, work, and homework galore.

Ok, so as the title says, this is their finals week, the week that most of us all hated with an undying passion.

Enjoy.

* * *

_May, week before camping trip_

Sissy groaned with disdain as she sat in her first class for her final. She had a final in English, math, biology, and Spanish. Johnny also had the same finals only on different days. An hour passed before Sissy could feel her brain going numb. Just then the timer went off.

"Class, this is you ten minute break. At no time will you discuss the finals." Miss Luun snarled. The whole class stood and stretched. Sissy rubbed her temples, trying to ease the headache that was forming and looked outside. The bright late spring sunshine burned her eyes at first, but eventually she got used to it.

"Can we open a window?" a kid asked. Miss Luun walked over and opened all the windows just about an inch.

"Happy now?" Miss Luun growled. Seeing as they would get no more out of her, the students nodded as the timer went off again for them to resume their tests. Sissy was glad that the essay was first, that way she could fly through the multiple choice questions and leave the room early. With thirty minutes to spare, Sissy stood and walked over, handing in the final.

"You may go now Miss Blakely." Miss Luun grumbled, taking the final and placing it in a small black tray. Sissy grabbed her backpack and left the class room, eager for lunch to start. She started towards the stairs when she felt two sudden hands grip her shoulder. She jumped and spun around on her heel, pulling her fist back to throw a hard punch before seeing it was Johnny. She still punched him hard in the arm, but he just chuckled.

"Done early?" Johnny asked.

"Yes. And I'm gonna fucking kill you for that!" Sissy exclaimed as they walked down the stairs.

"It was worth it." Johnny chuckled. Sissy rolled her eyes at him as they walked to the lunch room and waited for lunch to start and for their friends.

"How was the bio final?" Sissy asked.

"As long as you paid attention and studied, easy." Johnny said shrugging.

"So I should ace it?" Sissy snickered.

"Yup." Johnny chuckled. Finally the bell for lunch rang and the cafeteria flooded with kids running from their finals.

_Next day_

Johnny tried hard to stay focused on the math test. In the last hour he had caught himself dozing off. It's not because he didn't know any of it, he had an A in the class, and it was just boring and pointless for him to prove it. He had never been more thankful for the alarm to go off for their ten minutes break.

"I hate math." Bo groaned.

"I hate how boring this shit is." Johnny replied.

"Shut up. I have a C plus while you have an A." Bo said snidely.

"Sorry bro." Johnny chuckled. The timer went off again and the students grudgingly returned to their desks to finish the test. Johnny only had maybe twelve questions left before the break and finished it in no time, leaving the room and heading towards the cafeteria. Just as he rounded a corner he was tackled to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. He flipped himself and his attacker over to he was on top before he saw it was Sissy.

"What the…?" Johnny started before remembering the awkward situation, standing and helping a blushing Sissy up.

"That was payback for scaring me yesterday." Sissy said, punching his arm playfully.

"Ok, you got me." Johnny chuckled.

"Just two more finals and then we have the camping trip." Sissy said.

"Camping sounds like fucking Disney Land compared to these tests." Johnny chuckled.

"No shit." Sissy giggled. When the bell rang for lunch, Johnny and Sissy were already waiting in line to avoid being trampled by the kids.

"I'm just glad that Larry understands that we needed fewer hours so we could study. And that he's a major endorser in kids getting out of the school." Johnny chuckled.

"Yeah, that's a relief." Sissy said.

"Well if it isn't the little love-birds." The snide voice of Janet sounded.

"Say what?" Both Johnny and Sissy said, looking over their shoulders at her.

"You guys always get done early, always talk, always hang out, you work together, there has to be something going on." Janet claimed. Johnny opened his mouth to deny her claims but Sissy beat him.

"What, jealous?" Sissy said smirking, her hands on her cocked hips nearly forming an 'S' with her body, and an eyebrow raised.

"What? Pah! Pfft! Yeah, right!" Janet said lamely.

"You're trying too hard." Sissy snickered before turning towards her giggling friends and walking off.

"What was that all about?" Jace asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself." Johnny said, rubbing his temple.

"Well, whatever it was, Sissy knows how to fuck with people's heads." Robby laughed.

"No kidding." Chad chuckled. Johnny rolled his eyes at his friends before they continued to their table to eat.

_1 day later_

Sissy walked out of her math class feeling confident about her final. The break had ended ten minutes ago so she walked downstairs and to the library, pulling out her book and began to read. Johnny walked down to the library, seeing as it was far too early to even go to the cafeteria and saw Sissy reading intently. The thought of making her jump so bad she'd go through the roof crossed his mind, but if he knew her like he think he did, she'd end up kicking him in the nuts. He walked over and sat across from her, catching her attention for just a split second before getting engrossed in her book again. Johnny tried reading the title but her hand covered it. After five minutes of silence Johnny smirked.

"Ok, curiosity has struck." Johnny said quietly, snatching the book away from Sissy and looking at the cover. Sissy reached for it but Johnny turned away. He cocked an eyebrow at the cover and title and then looked back at her, seeing her angry and slightly blushing.

"You better not." Sissy warned quietly. Johnny smirked, opened the book and quickly read the chapter before looking up at her.

"I had no clue you were into that." Johnny chuckled suggestively, making Sissy blush.

"Shut up and give me back my book." Sissy commanded. Johnny rolled his eyes but handed her back her book.

"Romance novels that contain explicit sex scenes; Sissy, should I be concerned?" Johnny teased.

"Be very concerned about said organs, if you're not careful you might lose them." Sissy hissed before continuing her reading. Johnny watched how she didn't even redden while she read, but as he paid close attention to what part of her face he could see, her eyes, he saw the pupils expand and how the normal baby-blue darkened. Johnny felt himself grow heated and had to look away before he started thinking too much about the whole situation. The sudden closing of the book and shuffling of books and paper brought Johnny out of his stupor long enough to realize that they had ten minutes to get to the cafeteria.

"How long have been reading books like that?" Johnny asked curiously.

"A few years. I don't get why people get all blushy about it." Sissy said.

"Sissy, you were redder than a tomato." Johnny chuckled.

"Oh shut up!" Sissy said, punching him. She felt her fist be grabbed and saw that Johnny had caught her fist, which now looked tiny in his larger, and still growing, hand.

"You have little hands." Johnny chuckled before releasing her fist. Sissy shook her head slightly to clear it and continued on to the cafeteria for lunch.

_Last testing day_

Sissy and Johnny worked on their Spanish finals as best and as fast as they could. Most of the final was just multiple choice questions, but the ones that weren't stumped each of them a few times. The timer went off for the break and both Johnny and Sissy were grateful for the break. Sissy stretched but her shoulders didn't loosen, they grew more taught and strained. Johnny could see the slight look of pain on Sissy's face and walked over.

"You ok?" Johnny asked.

"My shoulders hurt." Sissy complained as she tried to rub her shoulders. Johnny walked around behind her and placed his larger hands on her small shoulder and began to make small synchronized circles with his fingers on her shoulders. Sissy, naturally, tensed up at first but then began to relax and could feel her muscles do the same. A small coo of pleasure echoed in the back of her throat. Johnny stopped with just a minute before they were to return to their finals.

"Thanks Test that was needed." Sissy smiled.

"Any time." Johnny chuckled before going back to his seat. _His hands felt so good_, Sissy thought blushing before sitting down. _I want him to touch me again_, Sissy thought longingly before the timer went off and she focused her mind on the final, making herself wait before thinking of Johnny again. Her need for him was becoming worse than before. Once she finished the remainder of the final she was excused to leave and decided she needed air before the lunch period, heading downstairs and quickly went outside, sitting on the steps to the school, allowing the fresh, flower-scented May air to blow on her, making her fine hair dance delicately in the light breeze. Johnny walked outside and stood in the doorway behind her, watching her at a distance.

"Smells good doesn't it?" Johnny asked, seeing her jump slightly.

"One of these days I'm going to strangle you. But yes, it does." Sissy said making Johnny chuckle lightly. It was quiet for a moment between the two teens before Sissy looked back at Johnny, her eyes bright and blue and a small smile on her pink lips.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Sissy asked curiously.

"I didn't learn how, I just figured that's how it was done." Johnny said shrugging, trying to turn his face away to hide his blush.

"Could've fooled me." Sissy giggled.

"Thanks." Johnny said.

"I'm so excited about the camping trip. Anything is better than school." Sissy said, turning around to fully face Johnny.

"Yeah, especially after this crazy week." Johnny chuckled.

"Johnny, come over here. I don't bite." Sissy said. Johnny walked over and sat down next to her and they continued to talk until the bell for lunch rang. As they got in line the air buzzed with eagerness from the sophomores knowing that they would be out of school, out of the city, for the next two weeks.

* * *

So, were there some points in which you could relate, other than being able to leave the class room once you finish a test, like in college? Anyway, the next chapter is gonna go over the entire, day-by-day camping trip of two weeks. R&R please.


	11. Camping Fun

Camping Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

So this chapter took a long time for me to do, if you all can't tell. Also, I believe I will only be able to update once a week from now on because the classes I'm taking this quarter are heavily reading based.

FYI, the relationship starts in this chapter, but not at the beginning. You'll see :).

Hope you like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Sunday, Day 0_

Sissy walked to the high school. It was five, just after she had eaten dinner, and the school made sure to announce that all students that would be going on the camping trip would stay at the school the night before they left. Sissy walked into the school to be surrounded by other teenagers and quickly scanned for her friends, finding them almost instantly and rushing over to them.

"It sucks that we have to stay at the school, but at least we'll be outta here tomorrow." Cally giggled. The school was well supplied with movies, snacks and video games to keep the teenagers entertained for about six hours.

"Lights out! Girls to the left gym, boys to the right gym." The teachers shouted. The teens groaned but went to their respective gyms and quietly chattered. Sissy made sure to avoid Janet at all costs. Sissy curled into her sleeping bag and went to sleep around one in the morning, along with most of the other girls in the gym.

_Monday, 5 a.m. Day 1_

The bus was loaded full of drowsy teenagers as the sun started to stain the sky brilliant shades of pink and orange. Sissy was trying to keep her eyes open.

"It'll be a three hour drive from here to Camp Tumbleweed. You may sleep on the way there or you can watch as the scenery passes by." One of the chaperones said. The teenagers stopped listening after the word 'sleep' and quickly fell asleep, leaning against each other as the bus rolled out.

_2 ½ hours later_

"Sissy, wake up, we're almost there." Leslie said as she shook Sissy awake. Sissy's eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times before they adjusted to the light. She looked out the window and saw the forest.

"Cool." Sissy said smiling. They reached the camp ahead of schedule and were herded towards the main hall.

"Welcome to Camp Tumbleweed. Now, today you will be getting your cabins and we will go over the safety protocols and the activities you'll be doing for the next thirteen days." The camp coordinator said loudly and clearly. After about two hours of rules, guidelines, and a brief history of the camp before going outside into the warm May air.

"Alright kids, now pick three people to bunk with and I'll assign your cabin." The coordinator said. One of the teachers leaned over and whispered into the coordinators ear.

"Oh, right, ok, I'll keep that under consideration." The coordinator said as the teenagers grouped up. Sissy, Leslie, Beth and Cally walked over to get their cabin.

"You're cabin twelve." The coordinator said as he handed them the keys to their cabin.

"Keep these around your wrist at all times." The coordinator said before they walked off to their cabin.

"This is a cabin? It's more like a two story house!" Leslie exclaimed as they walked inside. It had a small living room and bathroom with a shower/bath and then they went upstairs they saw the four twin beds and the four small dressers. They went back to the small living room and lounged on the couch.

"They said they'd do an announcement when the posted the schedule right?" Sissy asked.

"No, for dinner. The announcement for our activities will be announced in the morning at breakfast, which according to this board that I just found, is at seven." Leslie said.

"Well, at least I get to sleep in an extra thirty minutes." Sissy giggled before a light knock sounded at the door. Sissy walked over and opened the door to Johnny and his friends.

"I think there's a pattern here." Johnny said sarcastically.

"Why do you say that?" Sissy asked, side stepping and letting him and his friends in.

"Ok, you got cabin twelve, we got cabin twelve, Janet and her friends got cabin three, Bumper and his friends got cabin three." Johnny said.

"Coincidence." Sissy said shrugging.

"Maybe." Johnny chuckled, flopping on the couch.

"By the way, this is not a cabin, this is a house." Beth snickered.

"I know right?" Bo laughed.

"Let's go walk around, I'm bored." Chad chuckled.

"Sure why not?" Johnny said, looking towards the girls.

"Let's go girls." Sissy said, seeing all of them jump up and head for the door.

"Come on, let's go explore around the camp." Beth said as they walked out the door, the boys following.

_Day 2_

Johnny yawned widely as he walked from his cabin to the mess hall with his friends. They got in line for breakfast, which actually looked eatable compared to the slop at school. Once they took their seats with the girls and started to eat, the coordinator walked up and flicked on the microphone.

"Alright kids, today we're going hiking on the mountain trail for the next two days." The coordinator said.

"Pro-quo, I will be partnering you up with someone of opposite sex." The coordinator said. Some of the students smirked.

"Don't think that this is an opportunity to go off in the woods and have sex. The animals that live out here can smell it and will go towards it. So if you want to risk a bear attack go right ahead. Also, there will be checkpoint you will be required to check in at, at certain times. And the check points are only five minutes away from each other if you know where you're going and what you're looking for." The coordinator said, seeing half the students drop the smiles and actually pay attention.

"Seriously, how can some people even focus on getting laid this early in the fucking morning?" Sissy grumbled. The coordinator went in alphabetical order, pairing up people from opposite ends of the alphabet. Since the lowest letter in the group was 'w', it didn't surprise Sissy too much when she was paired up with Johnny.

"Luck." Johnny chuckled as he walked over to Sissy, earning jealous stares from most of the guys in the class.

"No kidding." Sissy snickered as she noticed the stares Johnny was getting. After everyone was paired up the coordinator handed the pairs a map and an entrance number to go to once they finished eating their breakfast, got dressed, and packed up the necessities – water, something to eat, extra clothing for weather changes – they would need for the day. Sissy walked over to where she was meeting up with Johnny at the entrance where three other pairs were. Johnny was leaning idly against a tree; his black flat-bill cap with the toxic symbol on the front covered his eyes as his head tilted down.

"Johnny, you better be awake." Sissy said snapping her fingers in front of his face. His hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.

"I am." Johnny chuckled, looking up. She was wearing a yellow tank-top that did justice to her curves and showed her beautiful porcelain skin on her arms and the visible parts of her chest, and bright blue jeans with black skate shoes on, and on top of her head was a gray army cap with red lightning bolts on it.

"Since when did you wear hats?" Johnny asked, poking the bill with his index finger.

"I don't want to get ticks." Sissy said, rolling her eyes as they started walking into the forest. Johnny looked to the map as they continued walking.

"We should go this way." Johnny said as he pointed his body to the left. Sissy looked at the map and cocked an eyebrow.

"No, I think it's right." Sissy said, pointing to the right.

"Don't be silly Sissy, we go left." Johnny chuckled as he started walking to the left. Sissy grabbed his arm.

"No, we're going right." Sissy said as she dragged him to the right. After about ten minutes of arguing they stopped and Sissy pulled out the directions.

"What are those?" Johnny asked.

"The directions that they gave me when they gave me the map." Sissy said as she read the directions.

"How could they know which way to go?" Johnny asked annoyed.

"Johnny, they've mapped out this place, I'm pretty sure they know how to get to their own camp." Sissy said sarcastically.

"See, we do go right." Sissy said pointing to the directions. Johnny rolled his eyes and followed Sissy before she stopped and started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Johnny asked.

"I can't believe that just happened." Sissy laughed, clutching her sides.

"What?" Johnny asked confused.

"We just had the typical travel argument about directions." Sissy laughed. Johnny started laughing along with her as they walked to the check point.

"Hmm, this is a medical center too." Johnny said as he looked around as the map received a stamp.

"Kind of important goofball." Sissy said as they walked out of the building right to an out looking cliff. They stopped and stared.

"This is so cool." Johnny said excitedly before he felt a death grip on his arm. He looked to his left to see Sissy gripping his arm, her eyes wide.

"Oh don't tell me you're afraid of heights?" Johnny said jokingly.

"Petrified." Sissy said quietly. Johnny stopped smiling and they walked down the trail slowly, Johnny on the outside closest to the cliff. They rounded a turn in time to see an eagle swoop down and grab a mouse. Sissy and Johnny stopped and stared in awe as the eagle flew off with its prey.

"That was awesome!" Johnny said. Sissy nodded and they continued their hiking.

_7 hours later_

The sun was starting to set at Camp Tumbleweed as Johnny and Sissy finally returned from the walk.

"And to think, we get to do it all over again tomorrow, only on a different trail." Johnny said sarcastically before gulping down the rest of the water in his water bottle.

"Yay!" Sissy replied just as sarcastically before they went to the mess hall for dinner. They were served a big bowl of spaghetti with garlic bread and milk. They ate and talked intermittently as their friends entered, just as tired and sweaty as they were.

"That was one hell of a workout!" Cally exclaimed before taking a fork-full of spaghetti in her mouth.

"No shit." Sissy chuckled.

"Attention campers, please go to one of the five fire pits." A voice said over the intercom. The campers finished eating and then headed to one of the fire pits. One of the counselors was there and waited till they all took their seats.

"So, you will be with the same partner tomorrow and you get to choose one other set of partner's to go with so you can be a group of four. You will also get a new path that neither pair has traveled." The counselor said. Sissy looked to Cally and Chad who were partnered up and smiled, Cally nodded and smiled. Sissy looked up to the sky and her eye widened. Johnny noticed her awed expression and looked up only to mimic her expression of awe.

"That's a lot of stars." Sissy said still looking up at the millions of twinkling lights.

"Yeah." Johnny said awestruck. The group around the fire all lay down and looked at the stars until the camp coordinator called for lights out at eleven. The teens all went to their respective cabins and changed. The moment Sissy's head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

_Day 3_

Sissy, Johnny, Cally and Chad all walked through the thick bushes of the forest.

"Leave to the coordinator to give us one of the hardest trails." Cally growled annoyed as she kicked through the thick bushes. When they finally got to a clearing a rattle rang through. All the teenagers stopped and listened to the lightly blowing wind before Johnny looked at the map and directions again.

"Ok, so we need to go this way." Johnny said pointing to his left. Sissy started walking towards the direction Johnny pointed. The rattle went off again, only more viciously than before and before Sissy could stop a deep pain shot up her leg. Johnny, Chad and Cally all rushed over to see a five foot long rattle snake latched onto Sissy's left leg and Sissy trying very hard not to move or even scream, only letting out whimpers of fear and pain. Without hesitation Johnny pulled out his five inch dagger and stabbed the snake, not lethally, just enough to make it let go before Johnny grabbed it and chucked it into the air. As if it was timed a hawk flew down and snatched the snake in midair. Sissy was still trying to stay calm as Johnny pulled up her pants leg to reveal the two puncture wounds. Johnny said nothing as he quickly sliced the dagger across Sissy's skin, just enough to draw blood, not enough to scar. Before Sissy could say anything Johnny leaned down and started sucking on her bleeding leg before spitting out the blood to the side and repeating the process for ten long minutes.

"Cally, I need your scarf." Johnny said as he wiped the blood from his mouth. Cally handed Johnny her scarf and Johnny tied it tightly above where the puncture wounds were before picking up Sissy and carrying her the ten minutes or so to the next check in. Medical staff saw Sissy, saw the blood and puncture wounds and the small cut and immediately took her back.

"What happened?" one of the staff asked Johnny.

"She was bit by a rattle snake. Do you have anti-venom?" Johnny asked as he set Sissy down on the cot.

"Yes." The staff member said before rushing off only to quickly return with a large needle filled with clear fluid.

"This will hurt." The medic said. Sissy nodded and then looked away as they stuck the needle into her vein, emptying the clear fluid in. As one medic injected her another cleaned and wrapped the wounds on her leg.

"She'll be a little groggy so you may have to help her out a little." The medic said to Johnny. Johnny nodded and helped Sissy up before she almost collapsed again. Johnny rolled his eyes and picked her up, smirking at how light she was. Sissy rested her head on his shoulder as they left.

"I owe you don't I?" Sissy said tiredly.

"Eh, kinda, but don't worry about it." Johnny chuckled. The four teens talked idly as they walked through the forest. Sissy felt her eyelids grow heavy and soon fell asleep in Johnny's arms. Cally looked over and giggled quietly.

"What?" Johnny asked confused.

"Johnny, look down." Cally giggled. Johnny looked down and stared at Sissy as she slept peacefully in his arms.

"Well, the medic did say she'd be groggy." Johnny said. _How is it someone who is the farthest from delicate can look so delicate? She looks like an angel. Peaceful. Damn it, what is she doing to me? _Johnny sighed quietly as his thoughts drifted off.

_2 hours later_

Sissy woke up and found she was still in Johnny's arms and then she blushed realizing she had fallen asleep.

"Sorry." Sissy said, making the group jump.

"She awakens!" Cally snickered.

"Oh shut up!" Sissy hissed. Johnny set Sissy down, only holding her shoulders to make sure she was stable.

"Have a nice nap?" Johnny asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Sorry again." Sissy said blushing.

"Don't worry about it, you're light." Johnny chuckled before he and Chad started walking. Sissy stretched a little before her and Cally caught up with the boys.

"So what did I miss?" Sissy asked.

"Not much. We're almost half way done." Cally said.

"Cool." Sissy said before she looked at Johnny and blushed again.

"Why so blushy?" Cally giggled.

"You know why Cally." Sissy growled, playfully punching her arm, making Cally laugh more. The boys looked back at the giggling girls and rolled their eyes.

"Girls, it'll take a miracle for us to understand them." Chad laughed.

"Amen!" Johnny agreed.

_Day 4_

"Ok campers, today is a water activity day. So have fun in the lake!" the coordinator said. Sissy smiled along with her friends at breakfast.

"After we eat we should go change." Cally giggled.

"Agreed." Beth said smiling. After they finished eating they went back to their cabin and changed into their bathing suits, though they knew it wouldn't be till later on for the water to be warm enough, they wanted to save the hassle and time.

_Noon_

Beth tested the water with her foot, only jumping slightly at the cool water compared to the ninety degree heat wave they were experiencing.

"Clear!" Beth shouted before the mob ran towards the water, splashing it as they ran in. Sissy laughed at the group of people before Tia came up behind her and yanked at her shirt, making Sissy scream in shock.

"Tia! Stop it!" Sissy said as she jumped back.

"Come on girl, let's go swimming, I'm dying!" Tia exclaimed as she stood there in her blue one piece, though it could've been mistaken as a two piece.

"I know you're wearing a bikini, so just peel off the cover clothes and get in the water, it'll be nice." Leslie chided, catching several boys attention. Sissy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Come on Sissy." Cally urged. Sissy gave up when her friends started to beg, and peeled off her red tank top, revealing her milky midriff and an overly generous view of her voluptuous cleavage. Luckily, her bikini wasn't a string bikini, the fabric actually covered her breasts a good two thirds of it and the ties were wide strip not tiny little strings, same goes for the bottoms she showed her long lithe legs and wide hips all narrowing seamlessly at her waist. Johnny felt his jaw go slack, luckily not open.

"Damn girl!" Tia exclaimed.

"Oh shut up." Sissy said, cocking her hip only adding to her attractiveness. The girls finally got in the water all of them going tentatively except Sissy.

"Are you crazy?" Leslie asked, inching in more. Sissy plunged into the water, vanishing under its surface.

"Sissy? This better not be some trick!" Beth shouted. Sissy gently emerged from under the water's surface next to Johnny.

"Hey." Sissy snickered.

"Damn you can hold your breath." Johnny said, trying not to ogle at her amazing body up close.

"I know." Sissy said smiling. The others finally made it over only to be splashed by Sissy.

"Not cool." Renee said, wiping her eyes from the water.

"The coordinator said to have fun. This is fun, for me." Sissy giggled before diving under the water again.

"What is she, a fish?" Tia exclaimed as they started swimming around for her. Johnny and the others started to help but before anyone could react Johnny was grabbed by Bumper and dunked under the water. Sissy popped out of the water to see Bumper's goons and Bumper all holding Johnny under the water and the splashing Johnny was doing and quickly swam over just as the splashing stopped. Sissy wasn't calm as everyone else was because Bumper was still holding Johnny under the water.

"Oh, did the baby give…" Bumper began before feeling a hard kick to the groin, causing him to release an unconscious, drowning Johnny and double over in pain.

"Fucking psycho path, you're killing him idiot." Sissy shouted before punching him in the ribs and then wiggling around him over to Johnny, who was face down in the water. She flipped him over and pulled him out of the water and placed her hand over his open mouth. No breathing. She plugged his nose and leaned down, pressing her lips to his cold lips and blowing air into his water filled lungs before pushing on his chest. She did this several more times before Johnny bolted upright, water spluttering from his mouth as he inhaled and coughed.

"What the fuck just happened?" Johnny choked before noticing Sissy sitting next to him.

"Dude, Sissy just saved your life." Jace said.

"Bumper thought it would be funny to drown you." Chad explained briefly.

"Sissy snuck up behind him and kicked him in the nuts before pulling you ashore and giving you mouth to mouth." Cally further explained. Johnny looked back to Sissy who was smiling.

"What, I owed you one for yesterday." Sissy giggled before playfully punching his arm. Johnny grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Sissy." Johnny said.

"There are two reasons you're hugging me. One, sincerity. Two, to make every other guy jealous." Sissy said smiling as her arms wrapped around him loosely.

"Precisely." Johnny chuckled before they released each other.

"Come on guys, let's get back in the water, it's hot out here." Tia said as she turned and walked back towards the water. _Oh you have no idea Tia. _Sissy thought smiling as they went back to the water.

_Day 5_

It was noon and the campers were lined up on the docks waiting for the coordinator. Sissy saw the canoes and had a good guess as to what today's activity was.

"Ok campers, guess what we're doing today?" the coordinator said loudly as they walked up the dock.

"Canoeing?" Sissy said.

"Correct. So, you remember your partner for the hike, you'll be paired up with them in today's canoe races." The coordinator said. Half the teens groaned in annoyance while the other half smiled eager to go.

"Ok, so who's sitting in back and who's sitting in front?" Sissy asked Johnny.

"You have a better sense of direction and are more agile, and I have more physical upper body strength than you." Johnny said.

"So you're in back providing the power and I'll sit in front providing the direction." Sissy said.

"Yup." Johnny said before they started walking over to their canoe and getting their life vests on and their ores ready. Now all they had to do was wait for the other pairs to stop arguing over who sits in front and who sits in back.

"We're going to be here a while." Sissy said sarcastically. Johnny nodded as they sat in the canoe for the next twenty minutes. When everyone was _finally _ready to go they paddled to the starting line and waited for the whistle. Once the whistle was blown the campers took off. Sissy steered the canoe effortlessly and dodged most of what the other campers kept getting stuck on, such as logs, rocks, or an opposing current. They rounded a corner and almost collided with Janet and Bumper who glared at them viciously.

"What are you looking at losers?" Janet asked angrily as they tried to get off the log they were stuck on. Sissy snickered as they paddled by them.

"Two idiots stuck on a log." Sissy giggled before she effortlessly angled around the small obstacles. Sissy smiled as they neared the finish line.

"How long have we been paddling?" Johnny asked as they started to just drift with the current, seeing as no one was anywhere near them.

"About an hour or so." Sissy said shrugging.

"You forgot sunscreen." Johnny said poking Sissy's burnt skin, making her wince.

"Ouch. Stop it!" Sissy growled.

"Just pointing it out." Johnny said shrugging as they crossed the finish line.

"Excellent you two, well, since your done with today's activity you're free for the rest of the day." The coordinator said smiling. Sissy and Johnny put the canoe back where the coordinator told them too and went to Sissy's cabin where the burn could be seen for how bad it really was.

"Ow." Sissy said as she wiggled uncomfortably.

"Do you have any after-burn stuff?" Johnny asked.

"There should be some in the bathroom." Sissy said as Johnny stood and walked to the bathroom, returning a few minutes later with the bottle filled with blue gel. He squeezed some on his hands and after asking her to pull her hair to the side he gently rubbed it on her shoulders. Sissy let out a startled gasp at the feeling of the cooling gel on her burned skin before letting out a coo of delight as it began to sink in and work.

"Thanks." Sissy said.

"No problem." Johnny said smiling.

_Day 6_

The sun was high noon, the heat beating down on all the campers as they ate their lunches. Sissy was eating an apple as her friends went to get their food. Just as she started to take a big bite of the apple and chew it someone snuck up behind her, scaring her and causing her to start choking.

"Ha, you deserve it you little bitch." Janet laughed before noticing Sissy's lack on breathing and her face growing red. Janet panicked and fled only to draw Johnny's attention to the situation. He rushed over to Sissy and out of pure instinct started to give her the Heimlich maneuver. After three times the chunk of apple finally dislodged from her throat and Sissy inhaled deeply, shaking from the scare.

"Are you ok?" Johnny asked, still holding her up. Sissy shook her head and hid in Johnny's chest, she didn't know why she felt better hiding in his chest.

"Where's Janet?" Sissy hissed five minutes later.

"Over with her friends." Johnny said, letting out his own breath of relief before Sissy untangled herself from his grasp and stomped over to Janet.

"Are you fucking crazy? I almost died because of your stupid antics you stupid slut!" Sissy yelled before slapping Janet hard enough to make her spin off kilter. Janet for once didn't have a comeback or a counterattack she just sat there, shocked and in awe before Sissy turned on her heel and walked back over to her table where her friends were.

"For once, the bitch is speechless." Chad said shocked.

"I'm shocked." Jace said smirking.

"I think her seeing my face turn red and realizing she almost killed me scared her shitless." Sissy said quietly.

"Let's just hope the rest of the day isn't as frantic." Renee said as everyone nodded in agreement.

_Day 7_

Sissy woke up groggy that morning. She was still shaken up from the preceding day but she had just a week left away from school and wasn't going to waste it. Her friends finally woke up, got dressed and joined her down in the small living room before leaving the cabin for the mess hall where the activity would be announced at breakfast. As they ate the waffles that were served for breakfast and talked idly Sissy was eager to start the activity. She needed a distraction from yesterday.

"Ok campers, listen up, today you will be learning and participating in archery." The coordinator said. It was silent, but both Sissy and Johnny were smiling widely.

"So, once you've finished eating meet back here in an hour and then I will take you to the archery range." The coordinator said before getting off the stage.

"I love archery!" Sissy said happily, making Johnny smile. _Compared to yesterday and seeing her upset, it's nice to see her smiling and eager to do something, especially since she's great at archery._ Johnny thought, remembering all the times Sissy would come over and play William Tell archery, always using him as the target. After they ate and went back to their cabins for the remaining hour before going back to the mess hall and meeting up with the coordinator before he took them to the range, where a large assortment of bows and the matching arrows. The coordinator went over how to draw back the string and all the other safety precautions before allowing them to choose their bow. Sissy picked up a longbow, her favorite, and carefully put the string in its place. Sissy looked over and saw Johnny setting up his bow as well. Once everyone finally managed to get their bows strung, which took about an hour for some people, the coordinator demonstrated how to set the arrow and draw back the bow.

"So, like this?" Sissy asked placing the arrow correctly, drawing back the string perfectly and releasing the arrow, landing a dead bull's-eye. The coordinators jaw dropped, along with almost everyone else.

"Or like this?" Johnny asked, performing the exact same fluid motions as Sissy had. A moment of silence passed before the silence was broken.

"Yes, exactly like that." The coordinator said, before letting the teens loose, keeping a close eye on them.

_That evening_

Sissy smiled brightly as she watched the sun set that evening.

"Today was fun." Sissy whispered to herself silently. She was eager for the next day's events, leaving yesterday behind and moving forward.

_Day 8_

"Alright campers today you will be running an obstacle course with your cabin mates." The coordinator said as slips of paper were passed around the mess hall. Once they finished breakfast they all went to the start of the obstacle course and were eventually pitted against another cabin. Sissy and her friends were put against Janet and her friends.

"This'll be too easy." Cally snorted.

"Yeah, just like them." Beth snickered, getting an angry glare from the girls in return.

_2 hours later_

Sissy was getting anxious and restless. She wanted to do the course already but the waiting was killing her, and the heat wasn't helping much either. They stepped up to the starting line. _Finally! _Sissy thought happily. Ten minutes passed before the whistle blew, sending them on their way. First was the wall climb which Sissy and her friends conquered easily until they got to the top, seeing a zip line. Sissy hated heights but knew that she would be strapped in and safe, and continued on, getting to the rope swinging and the pedestal jump. They stopped on their pedestals, secured to cables of course, and looked back to see their opponents just now getting to the zip line. Sissy giggled before they took off again, getting to the log swing and soon after water rock jump across the stream that had set up and then the finish line.

"Nice time, it only took you guys thirty minutes to do that whole course, you can either do it again or have the rest of the day to yourselves." The camp counselor said at the finish line.

"We'll just enjoy the rest of our day." Beth said as they walked back to the camp, a little tired but happy.

"Let's just sun bathe for a while." Leslie suggested, earning nods of approval from her friends as they headed back to the cabin to change before going down to the water front, lay down their towels and then lay down themselves.

Johnny and his friends had finished the course in forty minutes, not as fast as the girls but still they beat their opponents and decided to go down to the water. Just as they finished changing and arrived Johnny's mouth went dry. _Damn hormones. _Johnny thought angrily as he couldn't help himself from ogling Sissy's body as the sun shimmered off her porcelain skin. Bo walked over to Beth, smiling widely.

"Hey babe." Bo said as he sat down next to her.

"Hey, you guys finish the course?" Beth asked.

"Yup. We beat Bumper and his group." Bo chuckled.

"Nice." Beth said smiling up at her boyfriend. Sissy looked up at Johnny, who was standing five feet away, and smiled at him.

"I don't bite Johnny." Sissy said sarcastically. Johnny rolled his eyes but walked over and sat down on her towel.

"Only five days left." Sissy said.

"I thought there were six?" Johnny said confused.

"No, today doesn't count since it started already." Sissy said.

"Ok, point." Johnny said before silence fell over them. A light breeze passed through the camp, carrying the scent of the wild flowers that surrounded the camp grounds. Sissy let out a light hearted sigh and smiled gently, and unknown to her Johnny was staring at her overall beauty. _When she smiled like that everything in comparison seems to fade_. Johnny thought before realizing it. _Ok, that settles it; I need to ask Sissy out. _ Johnny thought smiling.

_Day 9_

The teens were once again put with their partner and sent on a wild life spotting expedition, with a given list of animals and allowed to have up to six other people with them. As Sissy, Johnny, and their group of friends traipsed through the woods they checked off what they had found so far, which was an eagle and a hawk.

"We've been walking for at least two hours and have only spotted two animals. I'm honestly surprised that we haven't seen a squirrel yet." Chad said annoyed.

"Patience." Cally snickered. Chad grumbled inaudible as they continued walking through the forest. Sissy stopped dead in her tracks, causing everyone else to stop.

"Why did we…" Jace started before Leslie slapped her hand over his mouth and pointed to what had Sissy and Johnny wide eyed. Thirty feet away from them was a mother black bear and her two cubs. Everyone held perfectly still as the mother bear looked up and tilted her head at the group of teenagers. The teenagers quietly sat down and remained silent as the bear observed them. The cubs looked up and took a few bounds over, getting within fifteen feet of the teenagers, who remained perfectly still. They didn't make any motion towards the cubs, fearing they would provoke the mother. The cubs lost interest and went back to their mother and soon enough went on their way. The group waited until the bears were out of sight before letting out the breath they were all holding.

"Holy shit. Mark that down and circle where." Bo said. Sissy quickly did so and they continued on, being very cautious and alert of their surroundings. Another hour passed and they had spotted a few more animals, identified some plants and rock formations.

"Ugh, it's already three and we have just one or two more animals left. A coyote and a wolf." Beth said tiredly.

"Let's take a break." Johnny suggested getting nods of agreement from the group. Thirty minutes passed before the teenagers started walking again.

"Isn't this how most horror movies start out?" Chad asked making all the girls freeze on the spot.

"Yup." Jace said in a bored tone.

"Chad, you're an asshole." Sissy growled as the girls clasped onto the boy next to them. Chad started laughing once he realized what he had done.

"Oh come on, it's not even dark yet." Chad laughed. Cally smacked him as they entered a meadow. Just as they entered the sound of running thundered through the opposite side of where they were and was getting closer, barking and panting told them it was canines, but it wasn't until they came into sight that they knew what the sound was. A pack of at least fifteen wolves stormed through the trees, stopping the teenagers dead in their tracks. The wolves eyed the teens briefly before turning and taking off again, leaving the teens stunned.

"I'm marking it down." Sissy said before Bo could even speak.

"That was epic!" Leslie exclaimed before a loud howl rang out.

"No, _that_ was epic!" Johnny said smiling. Sissy rolled her eyes before they started walking back. Just before they got to the camp a coyote ran in front of them. Sissy quickly marked it down and then they finally returned to camp in enough time to have dinner and relax before going to bed. Sissy lay in her bed that night, the half-moon shining through the window, smiling as she looked to the sky. And just before sleep took her she heard the howling of a wolf off in the distance.

_Day 10_

The moon was high in the dark eight o clock sky; the stars shimmered bright as the campers and coordinators sat around the multiple fire pits on the sight. Something about the whole situation made Johnny's stomach tighten up with anxiousness. Sissy was sitting next to him, the red-orange glow flickering across her skin and dancing in her blue eyes. Johnny stood and stretched, catching Sissy's attention.

"Walk with me?" Johnny asked. Sissy nodded and they started to walk a little ways before Johnny could feel his heart pounding a mile a minute. _Well, it's now or never. _Johnny thought seeing as how they had managed to get some privacy. Somehow they wound up at the dock and sat on the edge, their legs crossed instead of hanging over the edge. Johnny took a deep breath.

"Sissy, I think I like you more than a friend and was wondering if maybe when we get back to town if you'd wanna go on a date?" Johnny asked as calmly as he could. Johnny was still trying to figure out why things were so different with Sissy. Sissy looked over to him smiling shyly.

"I feel the same way. Yes, I would like that." Sissy said quietly before resting her head on his shoulder. Johnny's eyes flicked down to her content face; he couldn't help himself as he gently brought his hand up to cup her face and brought her to a chaste kiss. He felt her lips curl into a smile as she returned the kiss before they broke apart smiling.

"We should get back to the group before they get worried." Sissy said. Johnny nodded and stood, holding his hand out to her. Sissy took his hand and they walked back to the fire pit, holding hands and smiling.

_Day 11_

The coordinator had split up the boys and the girls, not telling them why until they were completely separate.

"So, are you all wondering why we have separated you?" the coordinator asked as the teens nodded.

"Well, we're going to play capture the flag. Boys versus girls." The coordinator chuckled. He handed the girls a red flag, making them the red team, and the boys a blue flag, making them the blue team.

"Who will be the team captains?" Janet asked smugly.

"Sissy will be captain of the red team while Johnny is captain of the blue team." The coordinator said.

"What! Why?" Janet protested.

"Sissy and her group of friends were the fastest girls to complete the obstacle course. Obviously they have better athletics than you and your friends. So, does that explain why?" the coordinator said. Janet huffed and stomped off. The coordinator blew the whistle, giving the teams thirty minutes to hide their flag. The team gathered and came up with a plan; hide the flag in a tree. The boys decided to hide their flag in a bush. Sissy climbed up a tree until reaching its middle and found a spot to hide it, where the only way their opponents could see it was if they were right under the tree.

"Janet and cabin friends you stay near the tree." Sissy said.

"What makes you think we will listen to you?" Janet snarled. Before she could react Sissy grabbed her arm and twisted it back at an awkward angle while pinching a pressure point on her arm, making Janet fall to her knees in pain.

"Ok, ok, I give." Janet whimpered before Sissy released her. Janet and her cabin buddies stayed there, not really watching for anyone, as the others left to meet up at the border lines. Once there the coordinator pulled out his flare gun, starting the game. The teams darted past each other, while trying to hinder each other all at once. Once the dust had settled, the area was clear, only the shuffles of feet filled the air. No one, not even the red team, knew that Sissy and her friends had taken to the trees, jumping from tree to tree, managing to duck out of sight for most of the way there and stay out of combat. Johnny and his friends also were stealthy, but they remained on the ground as they made their way through the woods.

Johnny and his friends were ambushed once by a group of girls who pushed them back almost half the distance before other blue team boys came and backed them up. One of the girls ran and told Janet to hide so the boys wouldn't know where the flag was. Janet almost refused but decided to agree.

Sissy and her group of friends were fairing much better than Johnny, not being stopped once. And since they hadn't been seen, no one could warn the boys guarding the flag of the girls approach. Leslie jumped down as bait and the boys took it, chasing her off, but there were still two more there. Cally jumped down, ran around once and then came into sigh, drawing one boy away, leaving only one. Beth then jumped down and walked over, making it look like she stumbled upon it, only to be chased off by the last boy, leaving Sissy to have a little time to find the flag. She combed through the tall bush and eventually found the blue flag, climbing back into the tree and sending out a bird call that her friends recognized as their cue to get back into the tree. The boys heard this and something told Johnny that they had been deceived. They began to rush back to the base until they saw a shadow pass over them. Looking up, Chad saw that it was Sissy and that she was holding onto the blue flag.

"Sissy has the flag." Chad said to Johnny.

"How do you know that?" Johnny asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I just saw her jumping through the trees with it." Chad said as he pointed her direction.

"The trees. Fuck!" Johnny growled turning back around towards the girls' base.

"Johnny, what's up?" Bo said as he kept pace with his friend.

"Don't you get it? They hid their flag in the tree. I don't know which one, but if we go the direction they go, and beat them there, then we should get the flag." Johnny said as he ran.

"Johnny, by the time we get there we'll be too late." Jace said before Leslie, Beth and Cally all jumped down from the trees and stood in front of them.

"Well, Johnny, you are right about where our flag is hidden, but if you can get past us, you won't make it in time." Leslie giggled.

"There are three of you and four of us." Chad pointed out. Renee and Tia hopped down from the trees.

"I should've known." Jace hissed until suddenly a flare went off.

"Red team is the winner." The coordinator's voice sounded over the megaphone.

"Damn. Gotta hand it to Sissy though, she's great at strategy." Chad chuckled.

"No kidding." Johnny laughed as they made their way back to the coordinator and eventually back to the camp. They hadn't realized how late it had gotten since they were in the shady forest, seeing how the sun was setting already. Sissy walked up behind Johnny and grabbed his hand as they went to the mess hall for dinner.

_Day 12_

The coordinator had announced at breakfast that for the remaining days at camp there would be no more events and that the teenagers were free to a multitude of activities. Eventually they found the game room, which was well supplied on video games and other sorts of games.

"No wonder they didn't want us to know about this, half the kids would've skipped on the events just to be here." Chad chuckled.

"No kidding." Robby replied as he made his shot on the pool table. Sissy and her friends were playing on the _XBOX _that was available to them. The day was peaceful, none of their mutual enemies felt like picking a fight with them, but something told them that it would change once they got back to school. It had spread like wildfire that Johnny and Sissy were dating now, and with that now known to every sophomore that was present – which was most of them – soon Porkbelly High would know about it. Not that it really concerned the two teens; they just didn't want to deal with all the slack they'd get from the remaining three classes. They played their games until it was time for lights out. Johnny walked with Sissy to her cabin before kissing her goodnight and retreating back to his own cabin.

_Day 13_

The coordinator asked them to write down some things they remembered that stuck out in their minds, telling them that they had the whole day to do so. All that time however was unneeded for Sissy; she had her list down in ten minutes as her friends sat there in their cabin trying to figure out their memories. Sissy lay on the couch bored.

"How did you get all yours done already?" Cally asked annoyed.

"Simple, I picked significant events." Sissy replied.

"Such as?" Beth asked.

"The snake bite I got on the nature walk. When I saved Johnny's life, and again when he saved mine. Archery day, when it might as well have been an all-out war between Johnny and me. When we saw those bears, the pack of wolves and the coyotes along with the other things. When Johnny asked me out. Capture the flag. The fun stuff." Sissy replied.

"Hmm, most of those memories involve Johnny." Leslie snickered.

"I'm aware of that, but they also involve my friends." Sissy said smiling. That seemed to help her friends drastically because soon enough they too finished their lists of memories and began to share them with each other.

_Day 14_

"Well campers, today is our last day. The bus will be here in one hour and you'll be off to home and then back to school tomorrow. I'm happy to say that none of you broke the rules too often, and those who did were punished accordingly. I excuse you all early as to go pack and get ready to leave for home." The coordinator said smiling. Sissy had already pack all her things that morning before she even went to breakfast and was eager to get home to her nice bed, her parents, her dog, and more importantly, her date with Johnny. As the teens all left the cafeteria, calm settled over them as they returned to their cabins to pack. While they all liked spending time with their friends, they despised being anywhere near their current enemies. Both Sissy and Johnny could definitely go without seeing Bumper or Janet for a while.

The hour passed quickly and soon the teens were boarding the buses to return home. Sissy and Johnny sat next to each other, holding hands innocently and talking casually as the bus engines growled to a start before finally going.

"Only two weeks left before summer break." Chad chuckled.

"And something tells me those two weeks will be crazy." Cally giggled. Deep down, Sissy knew Cally was right.

* * *

So, what did you think? This is currently my longest chapter, so if anyone wanted a long chapter, hope you liked it. R&R please. I'll update again in a week, I swear.


	12. Two Weeks of Hell

Two Weeks of Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test.

So, as I said last week, I will only update on a weekly basis. School/Work come before play - begrudgingly of course - and with all the schoolwork I have I don't get much time of the day to type at all. Anyway, this is a short chapter. Sorry. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

_3 days later_

Sissy's gut was right, for the first day they got back in school it was already spreading that her and Johnny had started dating. Yet somehow that didn't seem to deter the boys that were already chasing her, much to her and Johnny's annoyance. As Sissy got out of Johnny's car that morning the stares of jealousy and anger continued. Janet smirked evilly, for she was the one to tell everyone about it. Granted Janet couldn't lie about the circumstances of how they started dating, because half the class would call her on it, but she got the word out to all those that didn't like them.

"I hate people." Sissy grumbled as they walked in, holding hands.

"Same." Johnny agreed. They went to their first classes, dropped the very light back packs off, and continued walking around the school with their friends until the five minute bell rang. Johnny walked Sissy to her class, planted a light kiss on her lips, and then went to his class. Sissy didn't care who saw, as far as she was concerned, it was completely innocent compared to some people she saw in the hall.

By the time lunch rolled around the stares had finally died down. But like most good things, it was cut short by the sound of whirring engines. Johnny looked up, annoyed at the sound and who it was.

"Yoo-hoo! Sissy! It is I, Bling-Bling Boy, and I have come to make you mine." Eugene said in a dreamy tone making Sissy gag and Johnny roll his eyes. Eugene hopped off his hovercraft and walked over to Sissy, smiling arrogantly.

"So, what do you say to a dinner date Friday?" Eugene asked.

"How about I'm already busy." Sissy said smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eugene asked, taken aback by her answer.

"Johnny already beat you to it idiot." Renee laughed. Eugene stumbled back, confused and blown away by her response before straightening up.

"You're bluffing." Eugene said before he noticed Johnny's arms wrapped around Sissy's waist. He glared angrily at Johnny.

"Test! Take your hands off of her!" Eugene shouted.

"Why should I?" Johnny asked sarcastically.

"Well, uh…" Eugene stammered.

"She's my girlfriend after all, so why should I listen to you?" Johnny chuckled. Angry and defeated, Eugene turned back to his hovercraft.

"You haven't seen the last of me Johnny Test!" Eugene threatened as he left.

"What a prima-Dona." Tia giggled.

_2 days later, Friday, date night_

While Johnny hadn't asked her to dress formally, Sissy did take it upon herself to dress nice. Sissy couldn't help but giggle at the strange turn her life had taken, how only four years ago she and Johnny were rivals only now to be going on a date. She examined herself for the third time in the mirror. Her wavy hair was down, she wore a low cut red shirt with a black lacey shirt under it, a blue denim skirt that came to just above her knees, and black _Converse_, since she didn't feel too compelled to wear her three inch heels. A knock on the door told her Johnny was here. She walked down the stairs to see her father open the door to her date.

"Hello Mister Blakely, I'm picking up Sissy for our date." Johnny said smiling.

"Have her home by ten or else." Her father said half serious half humorously.

"Dad, be nice." Sissy said as she walked over to the door.

"Hey gorgeous." Johnny said smiling, making Sissy flush a little before she left.

"You know your earning major kudos points from my dad right for that comment." Sissy said as she got into his car.

"Really, I didn't know that." Johnny said sarcastically as he started up the car. Johnny drove them to a nice restaurant for dinner. As they ate they talked casually and laughed occasionally. By the time they finished dinner it was eight.

"Hey, let's go see a movie." Sissy suggested as they left the restaurant.

"Your dad wants you home by ten." Johnny reminded.

"I'll call once we pick out a movie to watch." Sissy said.

"I don't know Sissy." Johnny said. Sissy wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against him and looked up with big pleading eyes.

"Please?" Sissy said.

"I really hope I don't piss off your dad for this." Johnny groaned in defeat. Sissy smiled and leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'll take the blame; after all, it is my idea." Sissy giggled as she laced her fingers with his before getting to the car.

_11:00 p.m. _

Johnny drove Sissy home and apologized to her father about the lateness. He excused it because Sissy did forewarn him about it. Once her father turned away and left the room Sissy walked over, leaned up and kissed Johnny on the lips. Johnny replied by wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer to him. Just as it had started suddenly, it ended.

"See you tomorrow?" Sissy asked.

"Yeah." Johnny said, leaning down and kissing her briefly on the lips before turning back to his car.

_4 days later, 3 days before summer vacation_

Sissy sat anxiously in her sixth class. Everyone had been getting jumpy since summer break was almost here, and the nice weather outside only proved it. Things hadn't lightened up for Sissy and Johnny with the constant annoyances around the school, but they hoped that would end soon. The moment the bell rang the kids in the class bolted and just as Sissy and her friends got outside a fight started up between two groups of teenage boys, Bumper and his goons against Johnny and his friends. It was an all-out war between them, and the only question was what it was over.

Bumper threw punches at Johnny like a wild deranged nut case, his friends doing the same thing to Johnny's friends. The boys punched and kicked and soon only Johnny and Bumper were left standing. Bruised, battered and bleeding they continued on, and what surprised Sissy the most was that the school wasn't getting involved.

"Why aren't school officials getting involved?" Sissy asked quietly.

"There's only three days before summer break, they don't care." Renee replied. Sissy looked back to the two boys fighting just in time to see Johnny land a powerful punch to Bumper's gut, following through with a second punch to his jaw, knocking him out. The group scattered shortly after, leaving the five unconscious boys on the ground.

"It's a good thing we have the day off." Sissy said as she got into the car with Johnny.

"I'm fine." Johnny said casually.

"I know, but still, I want to help with those cuts." Sissy said firmly. Johnny rolled his eyes at his girlfriend but humored her and went back to his house, letting her tend to his cuts and scrapes.

_Last day of school_

Sissy sat impatiently for her lest class of the last day to get out. She was twitchy and felt like her legs were sprung into a tight coil waiting for the pressure to release. She looked at the clock, seeing the minute hand on the eleven as the hour hand was right at the end of the two. She looked back to the front of her class and desperately tried to listen to the teacher ramble on about how they had been such a great class, blah blah blah. _Ok, at least four minutes have passed by now. _Sissy thought angrily as her eye flicked back to the clock, only to see that one minute had passed.

"So, as a special treat, I'm letting you all go now. Have a lovely summer." The art teacher said. The class practically stampeded out the door. Sissy went over to Johnny's car and waited for him for the last three minutes of the day. The moment the bell rang the students ran from the building.

"Summer Vacation here we come!" Johnny said as he and Sissy drove away from the school.

* * *

We are all familiar with that anxiousness on the last day of school in the last class at the last five minutes where you feel like the minutes are hours. Anyway, please R&R. I will have the next chapter up next week. I believe that Saturday's will be my update days from now on, so see you all then.


	13. Summer at Last

Summer at Last

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test.

So, it's Saturday again and that means time for an update!

Near the middle of this chapter is a lime, just a warning. My homework load is ever growing so I'll update again next week.

Enjoy!

* * *

_2 weeks later, June_

Johnny was with Sissy in his air conditioned house playing video games. They hadn't done all that much, two dates so far, work, and a few times hanging out with friends. Other than the dates, they hadn't had much private time, which they enjoyed a lot.

"Ha! I win again!" Sissy chanted happily, sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend. Johnny chuckled, turned off the game and pounced on her, kissing her fiercely. Sissy responded as Johnny had hoped and kissed him back with the same intensity. As they lay there, kissing heatedly rational thoughts began to slip away, and Johnny's hands began to slide up Sissy's lithe body, eventually landing just beneath her breasts. Johnny wanted so badly to touch them he didn't care if they were bare or covered. His hand inched up to be stopped by Sissy, who flipped them over so that she was straddling him.

"Not yet Johnny." Sissy chided as she broke the kiss. Johnny groaned in a needy tone as she leaned down and kissed his neck.

"You're not helping." Johnny growled seductively.

"Isn't that my job?" Sissy replied just as seductively as she continued kissing his neck. Before she knew it they somehow managed to get to his bed and he was on top of her again.

"Tease." Johnny chuckled before starting his own sweet torture of kissing her neck down to her exposed collar bone.

"You're one to talk. Now get off me." Sissy groaned.

"Not believing that." Johnny chuckled into her collar bone. Sissy sat up, pushing Johnny off her and snickered.

"Not yet Johnny, I mean it." Sissy said firmly but smiling.

"Alright." Johnny said defeated.

"Don't worry Johnny; I'll let you go there soon." Sissy said as she kissed his cheek gently.

_3 days later_

Sissy and her friends Tia, Renee, Cally, Megan and Trisha all walked down to the beach, they were going to meet up with Leslie, Angelica, Beth and Zoe to play volley ball.

"So Sissy how's life and your boyfriend treating you?" Megan asked.

"Good." Sissy smiled. Johnny had been treating her well, which shocked her at first. Upon reaching the beach the hot sand poured into Sissy's sandals, making her and her friends yelp in surprise.

"Hot!" Trish yelped as they scurried over to the volley ball court where their barefoot friends were waiting.

"About time you guys got here." Beth shouted happily.

"Shut up. Give us a few; we need to adjust to the hot sand." Tia replied sarcastically as she and the others took off their sandals. Once ten minutes had passed and the girls' feet were used to the burning sand they started up their game. They ignored the perverse stares of any of the men that were watching as they played. Little did they know that Johnny and his friends were there as well, enjoying some guy time in the sun. They walked around the beach, laughing at jokes and idly talking, mostly just harassing each other about their romantic life until they notice a small crowd of people gathering around a volley ball court. Curiosity peaked, they go over and see their friends playing, and by the looks of it, Sissy's team is winning.

Johnny and his friends stood and watched; impressed by some of the tactics the girls were using. It was Cally, who was on Sissy's team, who made the final point and won the game for them.

"Damn Sissy, have you ever thought about joining the military? You're like a master strategist." Beth chuckled as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Nah. But thanks for the complement." Sissy snickered before noticing Johnny and his friends.

"Girls, we have visitors." Sissy cooed to her friends. Sissy smiled and walked over to Johnny, wrapping her arms around his toned stomach.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sissy asked flirtatiously.

"Not much, just walking around the beach." Johnny chuckled as he draped his arm over Sissy's exposed shoulders.

"Mind if I join you?" Sissy asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask that. See ya guys." Johnny said as he and Sissy walked off, leaving their friends chuckling.

"Behave you two!" Trisha called jokingly to the two teens. Sissy giggled and Johnny tried to hide his horrible blush. _Easier said than done. _Johnny thought.

_July_

Sissy waited at the front door for Johnny to come pick her up. They weren't planning anything huge, just some hang out time at his house, but that didn't settle the unease in her stomach, the excitement she felt for him. She was growing to care a lot about him, and with that her hormones were acting up, and a strong desire for physical pleasure began to rear its head. A knock sounded at the door, startling Sissy out of her thoughts before she steadied herself and answered the door.

"Hey babe." Johnny said smiling. Sissy rolled her eyes as she locked the door before leaving. The drive to Johnny's house was short and quiet. Sissy however thought it was loud, or maybe that was her heart beating. She felt like she and Johnny could go just a bit farther in their relationship than just making out and began to feel herself blush, catching Johnny's attention.

"Something on your mind Sissy?" Johnny asked as he parked the car.

"Uh…kinda, but I'll tell you once we get inside the house." Sissy said nervously. Johnny nodded before opening his door and getting out of his car. Sissy followed him, her heart beating faster as she got closer to the door. _Calm down_. Sissy told herself. Sissy could feel her stomach tighten with anxiousness as they went up the stairs to his room, since no one else was home except Dukey who was sleeping peacefully. Sissy sat on his bed, Johnny sat next to her.

"So, what's on your mind?" Johnny asked before Sissy tackled him, pinning him down and straddling him, managing to kiss him. Everything suddenly clicked in Johnny's mind and he responded to her heated kiss just as passionately. Johnny quickly flipped them so he was over her, still managing to keep their lips locked in a passionate dance. One of his hands kept him balanced so he wouldn't crush her while the other began to lovingly stroke her thighs. Sissy smiled in the kiss and broke free from it, allowing them to breathe.

"I take it this was on your mind?" Johnny asked after managing to control his breathing.

"Partially." Sissy cooed before kissing his neck. It wasn't anything he wasn't used to, but seeing how the situation was a bit different caused excitement to course through him.

"You're being frisky aren't you?" Johnny chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

"More than you know." Sissy said as she craned her neck up to nip his ear. His hand, which was placed on her thigh, slid up to her stomach where he stopped. Last time this had happened she told him to wait. That ache to touch her was acting up again, but this time Sissy reached down, grabbed his hand, guiding it down to the hem of her shirt and sliding it under. Johnny could feel the blood rush to his face but managed to calm down just enough to slide his hand up her smooth stomach to just beneath her breasts. Unknown to Johnny, Sissy's hands had traveled under his shirt and she had begun to peel it up Johnny's torso. Johnny smiled upon realizing this and sat up for a moment, pull his shirt off the rest of the way.

"One condition, you do the same." Johnny chuckled at Sissy's traveling eyes. Sissy nodded and nervously peeled off her shirt, revealing her black bra with white lace near the top. Johnny's mouth went dry before she locked him into another kiss, pulling him down on top of her. Johnny pulled from the kiss only to start a trail of kisses down her neck eventually landing at her chest. His hands snaked their way up to her breasts and her body arched to the touch. Johnny began to kiss the soft, heated flesh as Sissy's fingers stroked through his hair as she let out delighted coos. Sissy let out a gasp as she felt something warm on her nipple; she looked down and saw Johnny had slide his hand under her bra. She almost slapped him before her began to rub it gently, making her mind go blank and her body arch.

"Can I please take off this damn thing?" Johnny asked between kissing her breasts and tugging on her bra. Their eyes locked for a moment before Sissy nodded. Johnny smirked as his hand carefully snaked its way around to her back. He fumbled for a moment with the clasp before finally managing to get it off and reveal her perfect mounds. Before Sissy had time to cover them Johnny pinned her hands.

"Don't." Johnny said quietly. Sissy nodded before he released her hands and started placing light kisses on her breasts, going completely around her erect nipple before kissing it lightly too, making Sissy let out a gasp of want. He treated its twin the same before his hands came up and began to fondle them. Quiet moans escaped Sissy's lips as he treated her breasts with such gentle care. Johnny flicked her nipples with his thumbs, causing a jolt of pleasure to course through her and making her moan louder. Johnny started kissing her breast again as one hand steadied him and the other continued its ministrations on her other breast. He took her perky pink nipple in his mouth, his tongue gliding over it, making Sissy arch her back again and groan in need. Her nails started to claw into his back, causing him to shiver and let out growls of pleasure.

"Johnny…" Sissy sighed content, bringing every ounce of male pride to Johnny. Before he knew it she quickly flipped them, making him release her breast and lay flat on his back. He couldn't argue though, the view was better.

"My turn." Sissy said seductively as she leaned down and kissed his neck, nipping it as well. Johnny groaned as her nails gently scratched at his bare flesh, sending jolts of pleasure up his body, and the feeling of their bare torsos added to the euphoria. His hands glided over her ass to her hips to hold them as she continued her sweet torture. Sissy reached his chest, kissing and nipping the whole way, before deciding to test something. Ever so gently she clawed her nails over his nipple. A hiss escaped from Johnny's lips as Sissy did this, making her smile and then continue kissing down his torso before reaching the hem of his pants and then licking back up, making Johnny let out a needy groan.

"We should stop now." Sissy said before planting a heated kiss on Johnny's lips. Once they released each other from the kiss Johnny nodded, though the look in his eyes said otherwise he knew not to push her too far, she had given so much already. They quickly put on their tops and went back downstairs to see Dukey still sleeping just as peacefully as he had been when they got to the house.

* * *

So, there's the lime I promised you all. Got this chapter done last night, but was too tired from homework to even think about putting it up. Sorry. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R.


	14. Beach Brawl

Beach Brawl

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

So, after a whole day of doing nothing but errands with my mother and starting on homework I remembered that it was Saturday. And, not wanting to disappoint my loyal readers and followers, I finally decided to post this chapter that I finished a day or so ago. I'm a good way into the next chapter by now, but again, I only update on Saturdays.

Sorry for the delay everyone! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_2 weeks later_

Johnny, Sissy, and his family all went to the beach along with Gil and Tony. School would be starting up again in a month or so and they wanted to get as much beach time as they could before they were hitting the books again. Sissy lay on her stomach on her towel, content and enjoying the last warmth of summer. Mary and Susan lay with her, lounging in the sun as well.

"So, Sissy, you excited to start your junior year?" Mary asked.

"Get back to me in a year." Sissy replied sarcastically, making Mary and Susan burst into giggles.

"I take that as a no." Susan replied.

"Correct, from what I hear, senior year flies by." Sissy said before turning her head to the side.

"I wouldn't know, since I was in college at thirteen." Both Mary and Susan replied.

"I know, but still." Sissy said. Johnny, Gil and Tony had gone to get something for everyone to eat real quickly and would return shortly, so the girls lay and enjoy the warmth the sun brought.

"Well, what do we have here? Could it be some art by the gods themselves?" an annoying voice said in what should have been a suave tone but came out more in a creepy tone. Sissy could feel bile grow in her throat at the aspect of looking, but the voice alone told her who it was.

"What do you want Eugene?" Susan asked annoyed.

"If it isn't my old love Susan Test. are you sure you don't want to leave that imbecile and be mine forever my sweet?" Eugene asked, leaning closer to Susan, who immediately pushed him away.

"Gross! I would never dump Gil to be with a creep like you." Susan hissed.

"Still as stubborn as ever, which is why I fell for you to begin with, you make it such a fun game. And what about you Sissy my lovely, are you sure you'd stay with that moron Test than with a genius and handsome man such as me." Eugene said pointing to himself.

"First of all, Johnny isn't a moron. I care about him for more than just his looks, which is none of your business." Sissy growled before she turned over and sat up to look him in the eye.

"You truly are a goddess. Please, leave that unworthy waste of time for me." Eugene said as he gawked at her body.

"The only person who I see as a waste of my time is you Eugene." Sissy shouted. Johnny, Gil and Tony all ran over at the sound of Sissy shouting.

"What's going on dudettes?" Gil asked in his casual smooth voice.

"Ah the lunkheads have arrived. I have a proposition for you Johnny Test." Eugene said smirking arrogantly.

"What's this proposition?" Johnny asked annoyed.

"A fight for _her_." Eugene said pointing to Sissy.

"Say what?" Sissy shrieked angrily.

"Yes, and when I win the fight Sissy will be mine, but if you win Johnny, then you can keep her." Eugene said. Johnny looked at Eugene dead on, his stance tense and shoulders squared, but in his eyes Sissy could see him thinking things through.

"Eugene, I won't fight you for my girlfriend, not because I'm afraid of losing, because I'm not, but because I know that _if _I lost Sissy wouldn't date you. Also, Sissy's not an object to be fought over; she's a human being, so you're being an idiot to think I would fight you like two children fighting over a toy." Johnny said in a confident tone. Eugene glared in anger at Johnny before reaching out to try and grab Sissy. Sissy dodged and went behind Johnny. Eugene again tried to launch himself at Sissy only to go head on with Johnny's fist.

"I said I wouldn't fight you for her; don't think that doesn't mean I won't defend her." Johnny growled as Eugene landed on his back.

"So, on with the fight." Eugene chuckled.

"Sure, now stand up." Johnny replied, rolling his eyes. Eugene managed to stand and began to throw wild punches, only to walk into an onslaught of punches and kicks by Johnny, instantly knocking him back on his back and exhausting him.

"See, Eugene, there are a few things that separate us. Obvious age and weight, but I'm more mature than you. So you're not worth the effort." Johnny said coldly.

"I'm better than you at everything!" Eugene shouted.

"Really, then why did it take me only ten seconds to knock you flat on our back?" Johnny asked. Eugene remained silent.

"I have more money, so I can provide for her!" Eugene said.

"News flash, I'm not for sale!" Sissy growled.

"Come on Sissy. I'm rich, the choice should be easy." Eugene said.

"You're right, the choice is easy. Johnny lets go swimming." Sissy said grabbing Johnny's hand and walking off. Johnny smirked back at Eugene before walking off with Sissy, leaving a stunned Eugene.

"News flash Eugene, Sissy is just as stubborn and brutally honest as Johnny." Mary snickered.

"I will have her." Eugene growled.

"In your dreams snob." Susan replied before standing and walking over to Gil.

"Come on, I don't wanna stick around here anymore." Susan said.

"Ok babe, wanna go get some ice cream?" Gil asked.

"Yeah." Susan said. As they walked off Mary and Tony took off to the soda stand nearby, leaving Eugene alone and brewing.

* * *

So...what did you think? I will have the next chapter up earlier on Saturday than I did today. Again, sorry. R&R please!


	15. Back to School

Back to School

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

So it's that lovely day again. I almost forgot it was Saturday when I woke up, but then I remembered and finished this up asap. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

_September_

Sissy waited for Johnny to pick her up that cloudy September morning. She didn't exactly know how to feel about starting her junior year of high school. Sissy looked her schedule over another time before she heard a honk, indicating Johnny had arrived. She bid her parents goodbye and walked outside and hopped in her boyfriend's car.

"Morning." Johnny said.

"Morning. So what class did you say you had first?" Sissy asked.

"American History. And you?" Johnny replied.

"I have European History." Sissy said.

"Well look at you being all smart." Johnny chuckled.

"Shut up, you know you could switch right?" Sissy asked.

"I know, but I wanted to take American History first." Johnny said shrugging. Sissy rolled her eyes as they pulled into the parking lot. The school grounds were littered with student, some lounging against the wall while others walked around aimlessly or with lost expressions on their faces.

"Freshmen." Johnny chuckled. Sissy rolled her eyes and got out of his car, followed by Johnny. As they walked to the building the received hateful stares and glares from some of their peers.

"I'm not surprised." Sissy sighed as they walked into the building.

"Yo! Sissy! Johnny! Wait up!" Tia's voice called out, making them both stop and turn around to see their friends running up to them.

"Happy first day of junior year!" Renee snickered.

"Yay only two years left. Can't wait!" Sissy said sarcastically.

"Smart ass." Johnny chuckled, wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

"Hands to yourself!" the annoying voice of Janet called out. Sissy rolled her eyes.

"And you're one to talk." Sissy replied. Janet stomped off, followed by her group of friends.

"Well, this year will be fun." Trisha said sarcastically. Sissy snickered as she and her friends all started walking around, finding their home rooms before the day even started. The bell rang, signaling that class was to start in five minutes. Johnny walked Sissy to her class, since his was just down the hall, kissed her lightly and then went to his own class. Sissy walked into the classroom smiling a little.

"Good morning class, today will be a bit boring since it's well the first day of class. We will be getting out text book for the year soon and then I will hand out the syllabus and go over it." The teacher said.

"Anyway, welcome to European history. I am Misses Gavelle, you teacher obviously." She said excitedly. Five minutes passed before the book room called them down to get their books. Walking out of the class in a single-file line down the hall to the book room Sissy could see that the American History class was returning from getting their books. After going through the line and typical text book receiving protocols they returned to class to listen to the teacher go over the syllabus. The bell rang for their second class, and Sissy wasn't exactly looking forward to what may await her in her physics class. She walked down the hall, only to jump when she felt someone grip her arm.

"Don't punch, it's me." Johnny said, calming Sissy for a moment.

"Next time, call out my name before doing that." Sissy breathed before her fingers were laced with his.

"Sorry. So, what's your next class?" Johnny asked.

"Physics with Mister Flell." Sissy said tiredly.

"Really, same here." Johnny chuckled. Sissy smiled as they walked into their physics class and took a seat near the middle of the class. As the students entered Sissy and Johnny were both on the lookout for friends or foes, and luckily, most of their friends had this class, along with a few acquaintances and total strangers, but they were just relieved that none of their most hated class mates entered. It was the same routine for their physics class; only the teacher seemed a little more hyper than normal.

"Is he on medication or did he have just a bit too much coffee?" Sissy murmured to Johnny.

"From what I've heard, Mister Flell is always like this. Yes he has medication, but sometimes he forgets to take it." Johnny chuckled.

"I already like this class." Sissy snickered as the bell went off. Again, Johnny and Sissy had the next class, Pre-Calculus, together. The moment they stepped foot into the class room they could tell the teacher was a total bitch. The glare she sent all of her students only justified that matter. After they got their book she went over the syllabus, only her tone was more of a yappy Chihuahua than a calm teacher as she barked orders and her high expectations. _If it weren't for her annoying voice I would've nodded off by now_. Sissy mentally groaned as she felt someone gently clutch her hand and stroke her small knuckles. Johnny always knew how to calm Sissy down and likewise Sissy knew how to reign in Johnny's temper. The bell let out for lunch and Sissy had never been happier.

"God she was a bitch." Sissy sighed as they entered the cafeteria.

"No kidding. Just yapping away." Johnny chuckled as he got his food and waited for Sissy.

"She added like seven extra things on the syllabus specifically for her, even though they weren't technically on the fucking paper." Sissy growled angrily.

"Relax babe." Johnny chuckled as they took their seats. Lunch went normally for them and soon enough it too was over.

"What are your next three classes?" Johnny asked as they threw out the remainders on their trays.

"Cooking class, Spanish two, and English. You?" Sissy asked.

"English, Spanish two and Computer Programming." Johnny replied as he walked Sissy to her cooking class, even though his English class was on the next floor up.

"Ok, see you in Spanish." Sissy said as they stood outside the class.

"Yup." Johnny said before leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips. Even though they had kissed plenty of time in public, Sissy still blushed when Johnny kissed her, and her heart still went crazy when they kissed. After they parted Johnny bolted off to his English class as Sissy walked into her cooking class. She was glad that Beth, Renee and Zoe had this class, but wasn't too enthused to see Janet and two of her five goons with her. Sissy walked over to the square table her friends sat at and smiled before the teacher walked in with a big grin on her features.

"Afternoon class, I'm Misses Ginger." Said the gray haired small woman. She was maybe Sissy's height, and didn't look much heavier than Sissy; her voice was soft and kind, as was her heart shaped face. Her gray hair didn't look grimy like Miss Luun's did, but it was well kept and back in a bun.

"Now, as I'm sure you all know, I have to go over the syllabus with you, but I would like some assistance handing them out. You dear, with the red streak in your hair, could you come assist me?" Misses Ginger asked gently. Sissy stood and walked over, taking the stack of papers and handing them out to the students. Sissy was thankful that Misses Ginger handed the syllabuses to Janet, or else things may have gotten ugly. Misses Ginger went over the syllabus and finished with five minutes left of class. She walked over to Sissy smiling.

"Thank you very much young lady for helping me today. What's your name?" Misses Ginger asked.

"Sissy Blakely." Sissy said kindly.

"Charmed to meet you dearie. Anyway, the bell is about to ring for your fifth class. Tomorrow we'll be going over the basics, and by Monday next week I want you all to be prepared to cook." Misses Ginger said just before the bell went off. Sissy started walking to her Spanish class.

"Sissy." Johnny's voice called out making her stop and wait.

"You remembered." Sissy snickered before grabbing his hand.

"Yup." Johnny chuckled. They entered their Spanish class just long enough to turn around, go back down the stairs and get their books.

"I hate the first day of school." Sissy groaned as she and Johnny went back up the stairs after getting their books.

"Same, but now all we have to do is just listen to Mister Golo." Johnny chuckled.

"Why is he always so fucking happy? I swear he must drink like seven cups of coffee in the morning." Sissy exclaimed before they returned to the class room and took their seats. Soon the rest of the class returned and Mister Golo began to excitedly go over the syllabus. The bell for the last class went off, and Johnny walked Sissy to her English class before taking off to his computer programming class. Sissy walked into the class and saw three of her friends, but the rest of the kids were either people she didn't know or people she wished she didn't know. She took a seat near her friends before the teacher walked in. she was young, but she had that air about her that just screamed arrogance.

"Ok, line up, we're going to the book room to get your books." She said in a dominant tone. After the typical book run they all returned to the class.

"Welcome class, I'm your English teacher Miss Gray." The young teacher said. The tone of her voice did not give off the vibe of young passionate English teacher that wanted to teach them, it gave off more the vibe of a parole officer or warden that wanted to lock them up and laugh. As she continued on with her boring speech Sissy noticed that the boys were acting up, throwing things or being loud and obnoxious, she didn't seem to care. A girl Sissy didn't know glanced at the clock and let out a quiet yet heavy sigh.

"Is there a problem?" Miss Gray said venomously.

"I was just checking the time." The girl said.

"Do not interrupt my class!" Miss Gray growled.

"Pardon me, but what do you call what those morons are doing up there?" Tia asked.

"Do not call people rude names. They weren't doing anything; you guys were the ones being disruptive." Miss Gray sneered. Sissy couldn't believe her ears and eyes; this teacher was sexist against women, or she just didn't like them. The bell went off to release the class and Sissy had never been more grateful. She met up with Johnny in the parking lot.

"Who's your English teacher?" Sissy asked.

"Miss Gray. Why?" Johnny asked.

"She hates girls. Bumper and a few other guys were throwing shit around like fucking freshmen and she just ignored it, but I swear the moment one girl looked at the clock, it was suddenly all the girls' faults and they were the ones being disruptive." Sissy ranted.

"I noticed that she does favor boys more. Maybe she's letting the rumors about young teenage boys wanting to fuck her go to her head." Johnny said as they got in the car.

"That's just sick and wrong." Sissy replied shuddering.

"Agreed." Johnny replied as the headed for work.

* * *

Ok, so a little background on my some of teacher descriptions.

Mr. Golo is kinda like my old high school Spanish, only my teacher was a woman. Anyway, she was always energetic and loved to teach, hence why Mr, Golo is like that.

Mrs. Ginger i wanted to be like the grandmotherly figure. She's always kind to those who deserve it.

Mrs. Gavelle i based off of my European History teacher, a little overly excited and crazy.

Ms. Hark is based loosely off my old PreCalc teacher and another teacher that I heard was like that.

and lastly

Ms. Gray is very much an extreme-ish version of my 9th grade English teacher, whom most of the girls in my class swear she had a thing against girls. Seriously, the guys could've gotten away with murdering someone in the class and she wouldn't have cared, but if a girl had to use the restroom she glared at them like they had been doing drugs or something. The sexual innuendos and jokes the guys in the class threw about - heterosexual or homosexual joke - or inferences didn't even bug her, but if one of the girls cursed she snapped at them. In fact, she laughed at the guys jokes multiple times, even if they were crude to girls. If you all can't tell, I never liked her.

Ok, I'm done ranting now. R&R please and thank you.

See you all next week!


	16. Halloween Dance

Halloween Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

It's Saturday again! And since I'm going to be busy later today, I figured I'd get this done asap and then put it up as well.

FYI: This is a short chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

_October 31__st_

Sissy waited patiently for Johnny to show up to take her to the dance. She was excited to go; she had never been to a school dance before, mainly because her ex-boyfriends didn't want to go because they thought dances were stupid. Sissy especially liked that the dance was Halloween themed, more like masquerade themed. She was rather pleased with her dress and mask and hair. Over all, Sissy was quite giddy about it all. A knock sounded at the door and Sissy's father answered it.

"Evening Mister Blakely." Johnny said politely.

"Johnny, how many times have I told you, you can call me Jason." Mister Blakeley chuckled.

"I know. Is Sissy ready?" Johnny asked before hearing the clicking of heels. Both Johnny and Jason turned towards the sound and smiled as Sissy rounded the slight corner. She wore a red and black ball dress; the bodice was strapless and fit her perfectly with a sweetheart neckline with dark plum lace. The dress plummeted to the ground but was pulled up just enough in the front so she wouldn't trip, making ruffles and adding another dimension to the dress, along with the black and purple lace accents that contributed to the dress. She had her mask, which just covered her eyes, on and it was made to match the dress.

"Honey your beautiful." Jason said smiling to his daughter, who rolled her eyes and smiled back.

"Of course you'd say that dad, you're supposed to. But thank you anyway." Sissy snickered.

"I agree with him." Johnny chuckled.

"Thanks." Sissy replied quietly. Sissy's mom quickly rushed over, had them pose for a few pictures before they left to go to the dance. Johnny was wearing a black tux with a red tie and plum dress shirt to match with Sissy's color theme. They were quiet on their way to the dance, Sissy mainly from nerves and Johnny because he couldn't really think of anything to say. As Johnny pulled into the cramped parking lot the lights from the building emitted a dull glow. They got out of the car and walked up to the building the cold air pricked Sissy's bare shoulders, making her shiver and move closer to Johnny for some of the warmth that radiated off his body.

"Please pull up your masks and show your student ID." The teacher at the door said. Johnny and Sissy lifted their masks and showed them their ID's and tickets before being allowed to enter the gym. Everywhere in the gym fake floating pumpkins and rubber bats hung from the ceiling, orange and purple streamers decorated the area as well, yet somehow the decorating committee managed to add the essential bits of a true masquerade into the décor. The music that played also managed to incorporate both Halloween and masquerade as well.

"Why hello there." Beth said in a smooth voice. Sissy giggled at her friend before hugging her.

"You look great." Sissy said.

"So do you. Now, you ready to get freaky?" Beth snickered. Her mask, a cat, fit her personality well for how she was acting.

"Hell yeah!" Sissy laughed before they grabbed the boys and found the remainder of their friends who were scattered about the gym. The hours ricked by as they danced and snacked and before they knew it the teachers and parent chaperones were ushering the teens out at eleven o'clock. The night air was even colder than it had been before as Sissy and Johnny walked swiftly to his car.

"Did you have fun?" Johnny asked as her turned on his car and waited for it to warm up enough to turn on the heat, and also waiting for the idiots to get out of his way.

"Yeah, and I'm glad that Janet didn't try anything stupid." Sissy said as she rubbed her arms. Johnny smiled, wiggled off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"Thanks." Sissy said as she pulled the jacket closer to her shivering body.

"No problem, I don't want you getting sick." Johnny said, leaning over to kiss her gently. In the time they had spent together – end of May, five months – they had gotten only somewhat intimate, never going much farther than frisking each other up and touching; they enjoyed their simply gentle touches. They broke from the kiss and noticed that the amount of people had cleared out and the car was warmed up. Johnny turned on the heat and began to drive. Sissy noticed a few little kids still out trick-or-treating.

"I remember that." Sissy said quietly.

"Yeah, trying to milk every last moment and every last house for as much candy as humanly possible. Ah, good times." Johnny chuckled.

"I felt so bad for my parents." Sissy snickered as they stopped at a light.

"My dad never took me, and mom had to work early. And since my sisters liked to trick-or-treat just as much as I did, we always came home late, but dad would still get mad at us. I felt bad later, when I was tired but never at the moment." Johnny said.

"My dad always went with me until he got a promotion, then it was moms turn. They always looked so tired but never complained." Sissy said.

"That's cool." Johnny said smiling.

"Yeah, kinda makes me wonder what that'll be like." Sissy said without thinking, though Johnny didn't catch on. He pulled up to her house, the living room light still on. After cutting the engine, Johnny walked Sissy up to her door and pulled her into a gentle hug, planting a kissin her lips before she returned his jacket and went inside away from the cold. Johnny got back into his car and started the engine.

"I should've told her then." Johnny growled to himself as he drove home.

* * *

So, what did you think? R&R please and thank you; and a thank you to all my reviewers and followers for all your encouragement and support. Well, see you all next Saturday!


	17. Snow Ball

Snow Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test.

It's Saturday again, and you all know what that means. This is another short chapter. The names is based off that one episode that has this name in it, though I can't remember that one completely.

Anyway, I'm rambling.

Enjoy.

* * *

_December, day before winter break_

Sissy held her coat tight to her chest as she and Johnny waited outside the school for the doors to open and let them in. The snow was falling lightly, but it was the wind that was making her skin tingle. The doors opened ten minutes later and the students rushed in as quick as they could, showing ID's and tickets in a flash just to get to the warmth of the gym. Sissy finally took off her coat to reveal the full glory of her dress. The tops was a dark, midnight blue that elegantly shaded down to near white at the bottom of the dress with jewels glittering the whole way down in an uneven manner yet still giving the dress body. There was a halter strap, but otherwise the dress had a sweetheart neckline. Johnny smiled at her as the entered the gym.

"As always, you're beautiful." Johnny said before kissing her forehead.

"Thanks." Sissy giggled as they searched the large crowd for their friends.

"There you guys are!" Sissy exclaimed as they finally found their friends. They all turned around and smiled at them.

"About time you guys found us." Trisha giggled.

"Sorry, we were near the back of the line." Sissy said, elbowing Johnny playfully. As the night raged on with silly dances or fast paced dances the teachers finally intervened and demanded at least three slow songs. A slow song started up, not a cheesy old song one would usually hear in some fifties movie, but it was elegant and graceful in its tune. Johnny took Sissy's hand and pulled her into a waltz. Content, Sissy rested her head on his chest for a moment as they danced.

"Reminds me of the last dance we went to." Sissy giggled pulling her head back to look up at him.

"Yeah." Johnny replied, smiling before he spun her. They hadn't noticed that everyone had stopped dancing and formed a circle around them. Once the song ended and they stopped dancing did they notice the people surrounding them; it was silent for just the briefest moment before a sudden applause broke out throughout the crowd. Sissy flushed and buried her head into Johnny's chest as he chuckled. _Should I tell her now? _Johnny thought before they managed to pry from the circle of people over to a quiet spot. He mentally argued with himself about when he should tell her and then finally concluded to a special date.

"What's on your mind?" Sissy asked concerned.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself over." Johnny said, a reassuring smile gracing his face. Sissy returned the smile as they sat and ate some snacks that were available while their friends danced.

_2 hours later_

Johnny and Sissy rushed out to Johnny's car, the cold wind nipping at their face and skin as they reached the sanctuary of the car. Hopping inside, Sissy began to rub her arms to stimulate some warmth. Johnny turned on his car and waited for it to warm up enough before turning on the heat to melt some of the snow and ice off the car. Once a sufficient amount of snow and ice melted off and was wiped off with the wipers Johnny began to back out of the parking lot and drive Sissy home.

"So glad that winter break is tomorrow." Sissy said as her teeth stopped chattering.

"No kidding." Johnny said, though Sissy could tell by the tone in his voice that he was in thought.

"What's on your mind?" Sissy asked. Johnny flinched just slightly before smiling.

"Nothing to worry about Sissy." Johnny said, and though Sissy could see right through him, she let it drop, knowing that whatever was on his mind he'd eventually bring up. By the time Johnny dropped off Sissy and arrived home his head was spinning from the confusion he had.

"Why couldn't I tell her?" Johnny muttered to himself as he undressed and got into his pajamas. He lay in bed, restless and confused.

"I will tell her over break. It's driving me crazy." Johnny mumbled to himself before finally forcing himself to sleep.

* * *

What is it that Johnny needs to tell her? What is he planning? These questions, and more will be answered in the next chapter I post next week.

Sorry, had to do that :P

Anyway, R&R please and thank you!


	18. I Love You

I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test.

So, this is a short and fluffy chapter.

Hope you all like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

_3 days before Christmas_

Johnny and his friends roamed the mall looking for their gifts to give out. Johnny knew what Sissy liked, and he also knew he could afford it, but there were so many things on his mind that he could feel the dull beginnings of a headache start up.

"Dude, quit stressing." Chad chuckled.

"I'm not." Johnny said.

"Sure you're not." Jace snickered as they continued to look for presents. Johnny started to think too much again, his head growing numb.

"Dude, whatever you gotta say, jus say it and get it done with." Zack chuckled. Johnny looked up to his smirking friends and smiled back at them.

"Thanks, I will." Johnny chuckled, finally letting his mind rest and continued to wonder with his friends on their search.

_2 days later, Christmas Eve_

Johnny spent the whole of his day wrapping presents for his family and girlfriend.

"So, are you going to tell her?" Dukey asked as he lay lazily on Johnny's bed.

"Yes." Johnny said smiling.

"Tomorrow?" Dukey asked again as he rolled over.

"Yes." Johnny chuckled.

"Good, it's about time you did, 'cause I can't take anymore of you contemplative crap." Dukey chuckled playfully to his master.

"Shut up dog and hand me the scissors." Johnny chuckled at his dog. Dukey reached over and grabbed the scissors and handed them to Johnny.

"So, what did ya get me?" Dukey asked.

"If I told, what would be the point in wrapping it?" Johnny asked as he cut the paper for the next present.

"I can act surprised. Watch!" Dukey said as he turned away. Johnny stopped cutting and looked over to his ridiculous dog.

"Oh Johnny, you shouldn't have! This is the best quarter house steak I have ever seen!" Dukey said in a surprised tone. Johnny rolled his eyes as his dog prepared for another act.

"Bacon? For me? Oh, well if you insist." Dukey said in mock surprise.

"I'm not telling you." Johnny snickered.

"Dang! You're too good you know that right?" Dukey chuckled as he lay back down.

"I know." Johnny replied casually.

"And modest." Dukey replied sarcastically. Johnny rolled his eyes and continued wrapping the presents.

_Christmas_

Sissy pulled on her coat and started to walk over to Johnny's house. She had already had Christmas breakfast with her family and had opened her presents, but now she wanted to go over to Johnny's to have dinner and exchange gifts with him. She was eager to get her gift and nervous about giving him his. She walked up to the house and knocked lightly. Johnny answered and smiled.

"Come in." Johnny said smiling. Sissy entered the home, blasted by the warmth it projected on her as she entered from the cold outside. She took off her coat and hung it up and soon enough she and Johnny were in Johnny's room, without any resistance from his parents. That struck Sissy as odd, it was Christmas, a time of family and friends getting together, and yet his parents allowed them to be alone.

"I have something important to say to you, that's why we're alone." Johnny said as if reading Sissy's mind. Though, this did not calm Sissy down, now if anything she was even more concerned.

"Try to relax Sissy." Johnny said as he took a seat on his bed, reaching down and grabbing a colorfully wrapped present. Sissy's heart was still beating a mile a minutes but she sat down next to him.

"Ladies first." Johnny chuckled. Sissy nervously handed her present over to Johnny who beamed at her and unwrapped it. Johnny smiled even wider seeing that Sissy got him a hat with the bio-hazard sign on it.

"Thanks babe." Johnny said, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"You're welcome; I heard that you wanted it." Sissy giggled, trying to hide her nervousness. Johnny smiled and handed Sissy the small box he held that was wrapped in red and green paper. Sissy unwrapped to see that it was a jewelry box. Lifting the lid she saw a necklace, with a glass heart and in the heart was what looked like a blown – glass flame. It was hanging on a thin silver chain. Sissy's jaw gaped a little before she managed to lean over and kiss Johnny lightly on the lips.

"Thanks, I love it." Sissy said.

"That's not all though. I want to tell you something." Johnny said, nervousness now leaking into his voice. Sissy could hear Johnny's nervousness and felt her own heart accelerate. Johnny wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, making him and her both feel a bit better.

"Sissy, I've been thinking about it for a while now and it was just recently that I finally figured out what it is I've been feeling for you." Johnny said. Sissy leaned back a bit to look up at him, her blue eyes glimmering with nervousness and anticipation. Johnny smiled and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I love you Sissy." Johnny managed to say without stuttering and choking up. Sissy's heart beat wildly before finally her brain digested what Johnny had just said before leaning up and kissing him passionately on the lips.

"I love you too Johnny." Sissy replied before nuzzling into Johnny's shoulder. They stayed like that in pure silence, letting the words set the atmosphere of the room creating a calm and tranquil feeling that settled over them.

"Kids! Dinner!" Hugh shouted from downstairs.

"I hope it's not meatloaf." Johnny said as he and Sissy stood up. Sissy quickly clasped the necklace on and then took Johnny's hand down to the dinner room.

* * *

So, tell me what you think? Also, I'm doing a double update today, since I just finished the next chapter. Excited? I hope so. R&R!


	19. New Year New Problems

New Year. New Problems.

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

See, I told you I would do a double update today. I had free time this week since the quarter is winding down and i need to cut down on work hours because work-study only allows so many hours and I'm rambling again.

Anyway, another incredibly short chapter. I apologize for that, but don't worry, the next chapter will make up for it...I'll give you a hint...it's a type of fruit...

Enjoy!

* * *

_New Year's Eve_

Sissy leaned on Johnny at his house as they waited for midnight to come. The day had been hellish to day the least. Johnny's dad and Johnny had gotten into a fight, again, about Johnny finding a new job. Apparently, Hugh didn't like that his son was working at a game shop and not some restaurant or office firm. Johnny had replied with that at least he worked, unlike his neat-freak father. That had resulted in his father going on a tirade through the house and eventually pouting in his room, where he still was. Johnny's mom had agreed that Johnny had a good job, but that he should eventually look for work elsewhere, but not until he was out of high school, which Johnny had planned on anyway.

Sissy's morning hadn't gone well either. Her dad had informed them that he would be gone on a business trip for a good month or two, but that he would send the money when he got paid so they could make their house payments since her mom didn't work. With Sissy now having to help pay for the food and go to school and work her plate was full and overflowing, so she was greatly enjoying her time with her equally stressed boyfriend.

Sissy nuzzled into Johnny's chest as they lay on his bed. Johnny glanced at the clock through heavy lids. Ten to midnight.

"You still awake?" Johnny asked groggily.

"Barely." Sissy replied tiredly. Johnny turned on the TV, hoping to get some form of entertainment out of it. Unfortunately all that was on was paid programming, and most of it was about weight loss.

"Of course. New year new you shit." Sissy said sarcastically making Johnny laugh.

"You're grouchy 'cause you're tired." Johnny chuckled as he pulled her closer. Sissy smiled as she laid her head on his chest where his heart was beating calmly.

"No, it's just stupid that they make all these dumb ads for people to suddenly lose weight from the holidays. It's called moderation." Sissy snickered. Johnny rolled his eyes at her before hearing the sound of fireworks.

"Happy new year." Sissy snickered before letting the long awaited yawn out.

"Let's go to sleep." Johnny chuckled as he pulled the blankets up over them. Sissy blushed.

"Johnny, we're in the same bed." Sissy hissed.

"So?" Johnny said groggily.

"So what if your parents…" Sissy stopped as the heat rose to her face even more.

"Think we had sex? Sissy, come on, it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed or area before." Johnny argued.

"But we haven't slept in the same bed at night with everyone else asleep." Sissy pointed out.

"Would it make you feel any better if I told you that we already had that talk a month ago and that my parents made me go buy condoms?" Johnny asked.

"Not really." Sissy said her face redder than a tomato. She remembered vividly as to why him and his parents had to have that talk – his parents had somehow times it just right to where they were getting really heavy in their making out and foreplay, which is all they ever did.

"Relax Sissy; if they jump to conclusions generally I can explain a good enough reason." Johnny said tiredly.

"If we get in trouble, I blame you." Sissy said as she finally nuzzled into his chest.

"Sissy, we already have enough on our plates this year, and it's just started." Johnny chuckled before turning off the lights and the TV.

"I love you Johnny." Sissy murmured into his chest as her eyes drooped.

"I love you too Sissy." Johnny replied before letting sleep take him.

* * *

It's about time he finally got that off his chest isn't it? Anyway, R&R and I will see you all next week!


	20. Valentine Fire

Valentine Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

So, I gave you all a hint last week as to what this chapter would be.

LEMON!

This is the first one of two, the second is only a little later.

Hope you all like it.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Saturday, Valentine's Day_

Sissy was nervous; the fluttering in her stomach gave that much away. She and Johnny had talked about sex, but never actually done anything about it. They had done foreplay plenty of times, but the deed never. Sure, it seemed corny that they would try to go through with it on Valentines, but it was convenient for them. Sissy's dad managed to come back and get her mom to go on a weekend getaway, and Johnny's parents were out for the night, plus his sister's didn't care what he did.

Her eyes flicked to the clock for the umpteenth time that evening. Johnny wanted to ease into it, make less awkward that it was going to be, and Sissy agreed and was now waiting patiently for him to show up so they could have dinner. A knock sounded at the door making Sissy jump from her thoughts and go answer it. Sissy half way hoped Johnny would want to forgo dinner and want to try and have sex.

"Hey beautiful." Johnny said smiling. Sissy nervously smiled back.

"Hey." Sissy said nervously. Johnny closed and locked the door behind him and pulled her into a hug, seeing as how she was nervous about this all. He hadn't forced her too, and gave the option of backing out plenty of times, but she was stubborn.

"Are you hungry?" Sissy asked as she rested her head on his chest.

"Not really." Johnny admitted, letting some of his own nervousness show through.

"Want to skip dinner for now?" Sissy asked as she nuzzled into Johnny's chest.

"Sure." Johnny said as Sissy started to lead him to her room. Johnny knew how she felt, he felt the same way, just wanting to test the waters and see if they could actually go all the way. Johnny closed her bedroom door behind them and walked over to where she sat on her bed. Her room illuminated only by a dim lamp.

"You know, we don't have to do this tonight Sissy." Johnny said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Sissy spun around and kissed Johnny passionately, catching him off guard. He responded with the same vigor and pulled her closer to him. As the passion rose Johnny gradually pinned Sissy beneath him. This was familiar territory to them. Johnny began to lift up Sissy's shirt as things got progressively heated and Sissy helped him before stripping him of his shirt. Johnny then started to kiss down her jaw to her neck to her collar bone and continued down to her breasts where he kissed the plush flesh. Again this was familiar to the couple.

"Take it off." Sissy whispered. Johnny nodded and unclasped her bra and discarded it with the shirts. Johnny continued his kissing of her breasts but Sissy was getting impatient, grabbing his hand and placing it on her breast. She could feel Johnny smile against her flesh before he took her nipple in his mouth and started to pinch and flick the other. Sissy moaned as he played with her breasts. Johnny's spare hand traveled down her stomach to her pants and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them. Sissy smiled and helped shimmy them off, rubbing against Johnny's hardening length, making him groan in want. Johnny pushed against her hips, making her open her legs where he nestled in nicely, pressing his pained member to her warm region. Sissy moaned and then reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and he in turn kicked them off, leaving them both clad in their underwear.

Johnny went back to kissing her breasts as he held himself up with one hand and glided his other down her body again, cupping her womanhood. He could feel the heat and wetness that had already formed and smiled, proud of himself. Johnny wriggled in two of his fingers and quickly discarded the wet panties, revealing Sissy in all her glory. He stopped kissing her to take in her sight. Her flushed face, lustful eyes that were half lidded, beautiful porcelain skin, and lastly her tempting blonde curls that were looking ever more tasteful. Johnny started kissing down her body, blowing on her heated skin, making goose bumps rise and her nipples harden even more. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he lowered down to her ready core and soon enough pressed his lips to her 'lips', making Sissy moan. He continued his slow torture by adding his tongue to the mix, his hand coming down and, using his index and thumb, began to pinch her clit, making white hot searing passion and lust course through her body as his magical tongue continued to lick up her now flowing nectar.

"Oooh…ah…Johnny…" Sissy moaned as her grip tightened. Johnny smirked and stopped, feeling as though she was now ready. Sissy's eyes opened her darkened eyes and quickly flipped them over, making her straddle him, not that he was complaining. She pulled off his boxers and began to fondle his member, going slowly and making him groan in want. Johnny's eyes rolled back as he felt her soft lips kissing his hardened dick.

"Oh fuck…Sissy." Johnny hissed, feeling her take his whole length in her mouth. She began to suckle him, her head bobbing slowly. Johnny placed a hand on the back of her head, controlling her pace and depth she took. His body began to spasm as he hit the back of her throat before she finally released his now saluting member. Johnny rolled them back over, reached over to the night stand where he knew she put the condoms, grabbed on and handed it to her. Sissy smiled as she slipped it on him, though she could feel her nerves kicking in again; they had gone this far already, why stop now?

"You sure you want to do this? Now would be the time to back out." Johnny said pained but honest. Sissy reached down and grabbed his length and squeezed it, making Johnny hiss in pleasure.

"And leave you to take of this yourself? I think not." Sissy said lustfully, leaning up and kissing him. Johnny smiled and once Sissy released him he carefully guided the tip to her quivering entrance.

"Wait a second." Sissy whispered, reaching over to her nightstand, brushing her core against his throbbing penis, making him restrain himself from pushing into her that very second. Sissy squeezed a bottle of lubricant and rubbed the small blob onto Johnny's covered dick. He didn't bother asking, figuring one of her friends told her, and groaned in need. When she stopped she nodded, biting her lower lip. Johnny leaned down and kissed her, hoping to distract her long enough for him to fully sheath himself. He again positioned himself to the entrance and then slowly began to push into her, making her breath hitch. One hand came up and cradled her face as he thrust into her quickly, hoping to minimize the pain of breaking her barrier.

Sissy let out a yelp of pain as Johnny finally fully sheathed in her. Tears began to pool and eventually overflow her eyes. Johnny held still, much to his body's protesting, and wiped away her tears as she tried to adjust to the intrusion. Johnny's body quivered with want, the feeling of being encased in her warm, wet core was sending him into pure bliss, but he wanted her to enjoy it too, hence why he was trying his best to wait. Sissy pushed her hips up, gasping at the feeling of pain and pleasure, giving Johnny his cue to go.

Johnny began to thrust slowly at first, still letting Sissy adjust to the feeling and soon enough a heated moan escaped Sissy's lips. Johnny smiled and began to pick up his speed thrust faster into her, making her moan more as he grip began to tighten on his shoulders.

"Oh…god…harder Johnny." Sissy moaned lustfully as the pleasure had finally set in. The heat and pressure growing more as Johnny thrust into her. Sissy began to match Johnny's tempo and thrust back at him, making him groan in pleasure and pound into her harder. Sissy moaned louder, making Johnny smirk.

"Harder…" Johnny purred, thrusting into her hard making her hard and making her moan and pant.

"…or softer?" Johnny smirked as he lightly pushed into her as she let out a gasp.

"Harder…please harder…" Sissy moaned in a begging tone. Johnny smirked and began to pound into her, feeling her hot walls contract and expand as he thrust into her, making her moan louder and louder.

"Oh…god…Johnny! Oh…." Sissy moaned as her mind clouded in sheer ecstasy. Johnny thrusts harder into her, much to both of their amazement, and at one point made her scream in pure pleasure.

"Did I find it?" Johnny panted, thrusting in the same spot making Sissy scream again.

"Yes! Now stop teasing me." Sissy panted. Johnny smiled and continued to thrust faster and harder in the same spot making Sissy thrust back at him, moaning and screaming in sheer bliss. The pressure finally reached its peak.

"Oh god…oh…yes…oh…ah! Johnny!" Sissy screamed as he nails clawed down Johnny's back. Johnny groaned and thrust harder, feeling her walls constrict on his ready to burst member. They were both so close. Johnny's body began to jerk as he thrust and Sissy moaned louder before finally her body let loose. A loud moan escaped her lips as her walls constricted around his length, making his mind blur with pure bliss as she milked him, making him cum as she climaxed. They lay there, enjoying the afterglow. Johnny wanted to stay in Sissy forever; he fit so nicely and loved the feeling of her warm walls. Johnny rested his head on her chest as she breathed hard.

"You…were…amazing…" Sissy managed to gasp out. Johnny leaned down and kissed her, enjoying the sweet taste of her lips.

"Not nearly as amazing as you." Johnny replied before giving a gentle thrust, making her moan and her back arch.

"No teasing." Sissy hissed in lust. Johnny smiled before reluctantly pulled out of her tight, wet core, making her moan in protest. Johnny pulled Sissy over and held her close. They lay there in silence for thirty minutes, enjoying the feeling of their naked flesh touching.

"Ya know, I don't' really want dinner." Johnny snickered, leaning down and kissing Sissy's ear.

"Good neither do I." Sissy giggled.

"We should get dressed though; I don't want your dad to kill me." Johnny replied, stretching out. Sissy fondled his flaccid penis, making him groan.

"Not fair, if I can't tease you then you can't tease me." Johnny hissed. Sissy giggled but stopped, reaching over and grabbing her pajama pants and shirt before looking at Johnny.

"You're just gonna sleep in your boxers aren't you?" Sissy asked.

"Yup." Johnny chuckled. The phone rang and Sissy quickly answered it, feeling the soreness between her legs.

"Hello?" Sissy said, steadying herself on a nearby table.

"Hey honey, just calling to remind you to lock the doors and such before going to bed." Her mother said over the phone.

"Ok mom. Love you." Sissy said.

"Love you too honey." Her mother said before hanging up.

"Lucky timing huh?" Johnny snickered before getting up, going over and picking up Sissy.

"Wobbly legs?" Johnny snickered.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Sissy asked before yawning.

"I'm tired too after that amazing fun. Have I mentioned that I love you?" Johnny asked, his voice suddenly becoming serious. Sissy looked up at him and saw the deep love in his blue eyes, the way only a lover looked to another.

"No." Sissy giggled, her body feeling warm.

"I love you Sissy, with all my heart." Johnny said, kissing her forehead gently.

"I love you too Johnny, with all my heart." Sissy replied as he laid her on the bed and got in next to her. Johnny pulled her close before reaching over and turning out the light. They kissed one more time, a deep passionate kiss, before breaking free and letting sleep take them.

* * *

So...what did you think? Sorry about this being late, but yesterday the site was having bugs, that apparently got fixed. R&R please, and I will see you all next week.


	21. Best Birthday Ever

Best Birthday Ever

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

Ok, I know it's early where I;m at but not everywhere in the world. I got this done last night but got too tired to post it, so as always, I'm posting it on my regular update day.

It's a break and sweet from the lemon. Didn't get much reviews on that as I thought, but got a whole lot of reads so it's all good.

Enjoy!

* * *

_April 7__th__, Sissy's birthday (Johnny's is March 27__th__)_

Sissy stretched as she woke up. She missed Johnny's warmth whenever he got to stay over – her parents knew – but still smiled. It was her birthday after all. Once she felt awake enough she stood and then walked downstairs to the kitchen where her parents waited with gifts and breakfast.

"Happy seventeenth birthday sweetheart!" They chanted in synch. Sissy smiled and then sat down at the table where they ate. After breakfast Sissy's mother insisted that she get dressed. Sissy rolled her eyes but humored her mother and went upstairs to dress. She came back downstairs only to see her aunt, uncle, three cousins, and both sets of grandparents.

"Damn you're fast." Sissy laughed as she walked over to hug her relatives. Her grandmother on her mom's side baked the cake while her other grandmother had backed the cookies. They started to play a bunch of board games for a good three hours before Sissy acknowledged that she didn't have her phone with her.

"One moment." Sissy said as she went back to her room to grab her phone. She had eighteen texts, most of them only reading 'happy birthday'. Then she got to Johnny's right as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

'Happy birthday babe, though you've probably gotten a lot of those by now. Anyway, jus texting you to let u know I'm takin u out to a nice restaurant for ur birthday, so wear something nice. Love you.' Johnny's text read, making her eyes pop.

"What's up Sissy?" her cousin asked.

"My boyfriend is taking me out to dinner tonight." Sissy said smiling.

"Yes, your parents were just telling us about him. He seems really cool." Her aunt said smiling.

"Treating you good, like a man should." Her uncle said. they ate the cake and cookies and talked some more and before Sissy knew it she had to get ready. noticing her family wasn't leaving she figured they wanted to meet him. She came back down in a sky blue dress that went down to her knees, had a modest neckline, and she was wearing white flats to go with it. Just then the doorbell rang. Sissy's dad walked over and answered it. Johnny smiled, wearing a nice dress shirt and slacks.

"Evening Johnny." Jason said inviting him in.

"Evening Jason. Family gathering for the birthday girl? Speaking of which…" Johnny chuckled as Sissy walked up behind her father.

"Hello. My family kinda wants to meet you." Sissy snickered.

"Ok, our reservations are at seven thirty." Johnny said, his eyes flicking to the clock. It was ten till seven. Sissy quickly introduced the members of her family before wishing them a quick good-bye as she and Johnny left so they could arrive on time to the restaurant Johnny had gotten them reservations at.

"Oh my god. How did you afford this?" Sissy asked in awe.

"I save my money. Plus I make extra because I'm in charge of the robots." Johnny chuckled as he walked her in.

"Reservations?" The host said.

"Two for Test." Johnny said as the host looked in the book.

"Right this way sir." The host said as he grabbed the menus, silverware, and napkins. The quickly followed him to a booth where they were seated and then served. As they waited for their appetizers Johnny thought now would be the best time.

"I still can't believe this Johnny." Sissy said smiling.

"You're welcome." Johnny said smiling to her. She kissed his cheek.

"I love you." Sissy said sweetly.

"And I love you, and promise I always will." Johnny said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, opening it to reveal a promise ring. A heart shaped real ten karat diamond sided by two oval aquamarine gems rested on a silver band. Sissy could feel her jaw loosen as he slipped the promise ring on her finger.

* * *

(A/N) I made up Johnny and Sissy's birthday, or maybe I looked them up, I don't remember, but the gems are the birthstones for April and March, yes I made Johnny older than Sissy by like ten days. Now that I think about ti, I probably made them up since its never mentioned.

* * *

"Again, I ask, where did you get this money?" Sissy asked.

"I get discounts love. It's all the extra work I put in with the agents that gives me the bonus money and the discounts of stuff." Johnny admitted. It was quiet for a moment.

"Do you like it?" Johnny asked sheepishly.

"Like it? No. I love it!" Sissy said, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Johnny returned the hug before the waiter returned with their food. They ate and laughed, Sissy still would smile at the ring every time she fiddled with it for some unknown reason.

"I still can't believe it." Sissy murmured smiling.

"Believe it, oh and by the way, don't kill me." Johnny said as seven people walked over with smiles on their faces and one of them holding a chocolate cake. Sissy glared at Johnny playfully as they sang happy birthday to her, leaving the cake for them to finish.

"You're dead." Sissy snickered as she took a bite of cake.

"Can I make it up to you?" Johnny said in sultry tone.

"Maybe, but not tonight." Sissy giggled, taking another bite.

"Damn." Johnny growled before taking a bite. They continued to talk, since now all they had to eat was the cake, having finished their meal a while ago. Once done they got up, paid and left a tip, and left.

"So did you like your birthday?" Johnny asked as he drove her home. Sissy rested her hand on his.

"Yes, I did. Thank you." Sissy said, leaning over and kissing his cheek sweetly. Johnny smiled brightly. They pulled up in front of her house and Johnny cut the engine and walked her up to the door, kissing her one last time for the night before returning to his car and driving off as she walked inside in a dreamy state.

"The dinner went well?" Sissy's mother asked quietly.

"Yes." Sissy said, showing her mother the promise ring.

"A promise ring. An expensive looking one at that. My goodness, this boy really does care about you." Her mother said excitedly. Sissy smiled at her mother before going to her room, changing and flopping down on her bed, smiling as she fell asleep, the ring still on her finger, where it would remain.

* * *

Sooo...what did you think. I thrive off of constructive criticism so please feel free to let me know. R&R please and thank you. See you all again next week.


	22. Tests, Tests, and more Tests

Tests, Tests, and more Tests

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

Announcement: Two things 1) This week is a double update. 2) I will now updating on Fridays from now until the first week of August, then it will go back to Saturday's. Why, because my summer quarter classes go Monday through Thursday and I do volunteer stuff on Saturday and Sunday all day from 9a.m. to 7p.m.

Enjoy! And keep a lookout for the next chapter today.

* * *

_May_

The sun was shining brightly as the beginnings of summer began to set in. the trees blew in the light breeze. Johnny stared out the window of his class that was in the middle of testing. It was finals week yet again, but thankfully it was almost over, being Wednesday and all.

"Mister Test! Eyes on your test!" His U.S history teacher, Misses Docue, squawked. Johnny rolled his eyes and looked back to his paper. The questions were ridiculously easy, hence why he was getting so distracted. He did them as fast as he could and soon left the room and walked down the empty hall. About an hour later he found himself in the deserted cafeteria. _I hope Sissy gets done soon, this isn't fun without her. _Johnny thought sadly. As if on cue Sissy snuck up behind him and plopped her hands down on his shoulders making him jump.

"Holy shit babe!" Johnny said, making Sissy break into a fit of giggles.

"Priceless." Sissy giggled. Johnny rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and then smiled.

"Hey, I have an idea." Johnny chuckled, standing and wrapping his arms around Sissy's small waist.

"What?" Sissy asked innocently.

"We should skip the rest of the day." Johnny whispered in her ear.

"Are you nuts?" Sissy hissed.

"C'mon babe, we've never before. Plus, its finals week, when in the rest of the classes all we're going to do is sit around and do nothing." Johnny pointed out. Sissy was silent for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh.

"If we get in trouble, no sex for a week." Sissy said as they started walking outside.

"Like you can say no." Johnny snorted, earning a jab in the ribs. They managed to slip outside and over to Johnny's car, starting it up quickly and leaving the parking lot without being noticed.

"Let's just hope the truancy officer doesn't try catching me again like last time this happened." Johnny said, making Sissy roll her eyes.

"So where are we going?" Sissy asked.

"Not the arcade, not the mall, and not the skate park." Johnny said, making Sissy giggle.

"So either the library, beach or either of our homes." Sissy snickered.

"Precisely, and personally, I think we should go to the beach. No one's there cause it's just a little too cold to swim, it's not as boring as the library, and dad will make us go back to school if we went to my house." Johnny chuckled as they drove down the long road. Once the arrived at the beach, they quickly got out and started taking off their shoes to not get a boatload of sand in them. Once that was done, they put their shoes in the car and then locked it before walking down on the beach, the warm sand tickling their feet as they went.

"I wish the sand was always like this. Cool enough to walk on comfortably, but warm enough to still feel like summer." Sissy sighed as Johnny draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Same here, I'm just glad right now that a truancy officer hasn't come looking for us." Johnny snickered.

"Do I even want to know?" Sissy asked rolling her eyes. Johnny delved into the story about how he once skipped school because he felt he needed a break. How he tried the how faking to be sick thing, only to be caught by his parents and then he just flat out skipped by hiding in his moms car as she drove to work. How he dragged his sisters into it.

"So in the end, you still skipped school even though you were being chased by a truancy officer the whole time." Sissy laughed.

"Yup." Johnny chuckled.

"Other than today, have you skipped since then?" Sissy asked once she managed to stop her giggling.

"Just two other times. Sometimes I get called in by the secret agents, so, I have a valid reason." Johnny said as he stretched out and lay on the sand. Sissy lay down next to him and rested her head on his chest, her right arm wrapping loosely around him to reveal the glittering promise ring.

"I only take it off to shower, swim, or anything else that really involves a lot of water." Sissy said. Johnny chuckled and pulled her closer to him as they lay there enjoying the warmth.

_2 days later_

Sissy left the classroom feeling twice as tired as she did before going into the class. Math always did that to her, the positive side was that she wasn't alone as Johnny walked next to her, feeling just as drained.

"I'm still surprised we haven't gotten caught yet." Sissy snickered. They walked through the halls quietly and carefully until reaching the doors before bolting to Johnny's bike, starting the engine and taking off to the beach again. They got there but were in shock when they saw all their friends there too.

"Ha! I told you they were coming to the beach!" Zoe shouted thrusting out her hand as their friends handed her money.

"How did you find out?" Sissy asked as they walked towards them.

"Not hard to do when we don't see you guys at lunch." Robby chuckled.

"Damn, forgot about that." Johnny chuckled as they all walked along the beach.

"Senioritis already kicking in? Fuck, next year will be worse!" Jace chuckled. The group nodded in agreement.

"I really hope things start picking up soon." Johnny said.

"Careful what you wish for, it could bite you in the ass." Beth warned.

* * *

So, the next chapter should be up relatively soon. Just have to finish a few edits. The reason it's a double update week is because both chapter are short. R&R!


	23. Top Secret

Top Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

Enjoy!

* * *

Johnny smiled as he and Sissy walked out of the school. It was the last day of finals and they had actually gone through the whole day. But just when they thought they were in the clear a black van pulled up. Johnny recognized the van instantly. They walked over to the van quickly, hoping not to be seen by anyone.

"What is it now Black and White?" Johnny asked before he and Sissy were yanked into the van before it sped off.

"Don't worry about your car, your sisters already know and they're sending Tony to get it with the key thing that can morph to open any door and start anything." Agent Black said over his shoulder.

"Uh, why am I here?" Sissy asked.

"We need both of you." Agent White said. The two teens remained silent until they pulled up to the secret headquarters and got out. They walked up to the door, where Agents Black and White swiped their IDs before the door beeped, granting access. They walked through the confusing corridors until reaching the meeting room where the General was sitting at the head of the table.

"Glad you two could make it." The General said standing.

"Thanks for inviting us, but why do you need both of us?" Johnny asked.

"You see, there's a party going on at Wacko's place. Something about a new toy invention, and we need Intel. Don't worry; we have disguises already picked out for you two." The General said. At that moment both teens were swept away by the group of professionals to completely changed their looks.

_2 hours later_

The nicely dressed pair walked to the gates of the estate with the big 'W' on it. The man at the gate checked their invitations and then allowed them into the estate.

"Remember Johnny, you need to find Wacko and what he's plotting." Agent White said into the ear piece in Johnny's ear.

"Understood." Johnny said quietly as he and Sissy walked into the ball room. From a first glance, no one would even be able to tell who they really were, with Johnny wearing a black wig that was slicked back, and green contacts, and Sissy wearing a brown wig in a fancy up due with silver contacts. Both sets of contacts had microscopic video cameras in them so that the agents could see what was going on. The teens walked around and mingled with the other guests.

"I wonder what crazy invention that nut job will have next." Some woman asked snidely.

"I heard his brother was in on it this time." Another woman gossiped. Johnny and Sissy paid very close attention to these details, as did the agents who were listening in through the ear pieces. Just then, the lights went down. No one panicked luckily, making it obvious that this was how Wacko always was. A single light shone down on said man, his bluish-gray hair being the most outstanding trait. Next to him was his twin brother, the Tickler, his bright red hair shining in the spotlight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sure you have all met my brother, the Tickler. He has assisted me in creating the most devastating toy ever." Wacko said, his eyes twitching slightly as he sneered. What rose up from the stage was a giant, soft looking teddy bear with felt looking claws on each of its paws and a big smile on its bare-like face. Though, anyone that knew the twins knew better than to expect an innocent toy from them.

"Why do they make toys for children if they hate them so much?" a man whispered quietly to another.

"Because they figure that the best way to get rid of kids is through their toys." The other man replied as Johnny and Sissy listened in.

"I don't hate kids, so why are we here?" the man asked.

"He invited us. I don't know why, since he knows we don't condone any of this, he just thinks that he can change our opinions." The other man sighed annoyed.

"Looks like a harmless teddy bear. It even feels like a harmless teddy bear. But it's anything but a harmless teddy bear." Wacko said as he pushed the child sized test dummy doll into the bear's belly. The bears eyes went red, its jaw opened to reveal sharp metal teeth and its claws began to swirl. Its arms went down and started to, what looked like, tickle the doll for a moment or two before the people gradually noticed the claws were making indents and holes in the dolls outside and also that the bear was picking up the doll and lifting it towards its chomping jaws. Over the ear pieces, Johnny and Sissy heard the agents moving about just as the dolls head was crunched by the bear.

"What is the meaning of this Wacko and Tickler? This is so over the board of what we usually see!" One of Wacko's executive shouted, appalled.

"Subtlety doesn't seem to work, so why not make it blunter!" Wacko shouted, laughing maniacally along with his just as crazy twin. Just then a van busted through the wall, and soon five more followed as they raced in and grabbed the two psychotic men. As they put them in a strait jacket and dolly Wacko quivered with anger.

"How did you find out?" He shouted, shaking and jostling the dolly. Johnny and Sissy took off their wigs and smiled at him as his jaw dropped.

"What, you thought that just because I wasn't a kid anymore meant that I wouldn't stop you?" Johnny quipped. The two men gave murderous glares to the teens.

"When I get out, you'll pay Johnny Test, you and your girlfriend." Wacko said. Sissy, annoyed with the man's crazy laughter, walked up to them man and, using the blunt end of the knife she always carried with her, hit him across the head, knocking him out and probably giving him a serious concussion. Her eyes flicked to his twin.

"Next?" Sissy hissed as the Tickler swallowed hard and shook his head, shaking in fear. The two psychotic men were carted away.

"So what'll happen to Wacko's company?" One guest asked.

"It'll be shut down. Wacko's toy was designed to kill kids, therefore he's completely gone off the deep end and, because of all the other criminal charges, will be sent to a mental institution for quite a while, like fifty years or so." One of the agents responded. The group of people let out the breath they had been holding. As the guests and agents talked Johnny and Sissy walked outside.

"I knew Wacko and the Tickler were just a bit on the crazy side, but this just…"Sissy couldn't finish, the words caught in her throat from the shock and disgust she felt.

"They're fucked up. I have no clue as to why they hate kids, but they do. Don't worry though, they can't get out." Johnny said as he grabbed Sissy's hand, feeling the gem on her promise ring. Once the agents gave them the 'ok' to leave they walked towards Johnny's car, hand in hand. As they did, Johnny brought up Sissy's hand and kissed it, making sure to kiss the ring. Sissy smiled and blushed at him.

"I love you." Johnny said as he held and stroked her hand.

"I love you too." Sissy said, enjoying the feel of his rougher hands on her soft skin.

* * *

I felt as though Wacko would go this far overboard. Hope you all enjoyed my double update. See you all next Friday. R&R please and thank you!


	24. Summer no-Vacation

Summer no-Vacation

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

It has come to my attention that some of my chapters are too short. If I do recall, I generally apologize for the shortness of the chapter at the beginning of the chapter. I do not have time to write a three thousand or so word chapter. I only write until the idea has ended, otherwise I start to lose interest in my own chapter, and if the author is losing interest then it would stand to reason that the readers would pick up on that. I have stuff to do during the week and don't always get the time I would like.

Ok, now that I have cleared that up for some people, on with the story!

Enjoy.

* * *

_Last day of school_

Her foot twitched impatiently as she waited for the bell to ring. It was, again, that lovely time of the year when school was let out for two and a half months. Johnny and Sissy had planned out what they wanted to do for the summer, and they hoped that nothing would get in the way of their plans. Even more satisfying to Sissy was that it was the last day she would have to sit through Miss Gray's class. It still puzzled her to this day why she hated the girls in the class, but she let that thought go as she noticed the minute hand click closer to the last minute of class for the year. Sure, she and Johnny both had work after the day was done, but at least they worked the same shift and hours.

_Riiiiing! _

The students jumped from their seats and raced out the door. Johnny and Sissy met up at his motorcycle and went to work.

"Finally!" Sissy said relief in her voice as they entered the store. Johnny grabbed his work vest but Larry stopped them.

"No." he said, his tone hinting at a joke.

"What's up Larry?" Johnny asked, completely confused.

"Congrats kid, you get a promotion. You're now a step below me, general manager." Larry said, handing him a green vest instead of the regular red. Johnny and Sissy's jaws nearly hit the floor.

"Does this mean my work schedule changes?" Johnny asked as he took the vest.

"A little, just three hours on Saturday. You and Sissy still work the same hours, but whereas she's a cashier and now gets to control the robots that help stock the place, you get to keep an eye on her and the other cashier who started two days ago." Larry said.

The two teens looked at each other. The new guy, Allen, was a total jerk to Sissy, completely sexist and immature. Luckily, he worked at a different counter than she did, though that didn't seem to stop him from making sexual jokes or sexist comments about women. Just then the door opened and low and behold, Allen walked in, staring confused at the whole situation. He walked over and wedged between Johnny and Sissy, more roughly pushing Sissy aside.

"What's going on Larry?" Allen asked, still pushing Sissy away.

"Johnny here got a promotion to general manager." Larry said smiling at Johnny. Allen, however, did not look so pleased. From the moment he walked in a few days ago he could see the tensions between Johnny and Sissy, but didn't know they were in a relationship.

"I don't know if that was such a good idea Larry, no offense Johnny, but I can see he has other obligations to someone." Allen said, his gaze fixing on Sissy for a second, anger in his eyes, before looking back to Sissy.

"I can assure you that Johnny and Sissy have never let their relationship interfere with their work." Larry said, smiling proudly to the two teens. Allen's eyes popped.

"What? You mean they're in a relationship! He's not gonna make her do anything, like she does anyway." Allen said smugly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Johnny asked, glaring at the newbie.

"You'll go easy on her, make her do small things like making sure the money's counted right, or the posters are put up, while I do all the hard work." Allen complained.

"Please that stuff is for newbies like you." Sissy snorted.

"Do I look like a woman?" Allen spat.

"I can arrange that." Sissy hissed back.

"Ok you two, that's enough. Allen, Sissy is in charge of the robots and she's a cashier. She's been working for about seven months less than me, and by no means has done medial work. You get to keep up on the money counting, which is what _all _cashiers do, and you get to put up the posters and anything else I say. Sissy will do her fair share, as she always has, and keep control of the robots." Johnny said. They separated and went off to their stations; Johnny would be shown around to his new station shortly.

"So do I get something special for my promotion?" Johnny whispered hotly in Sissy's ear, making shivers run up her spine. She hated and loved that he always knew how to make her want him.

"Maybe. If we get the time." Sissy said.

"One extra day for three hours, ok, it's one speed bump. Other than that there's nothing that could possibly get in the way." Johnny said, kissing her cheek softly.

"Johnny, we're at work. And like I said, maybe." Sissy said teasingly before going her own way while Johnny went to the door of his new station.

_3 days later_

A lot could possibly get in the way, not only had Allen demanded for new shifts because he and Sissy weren't getting along at all, but someone new had come in and just continued to stir the pot. Larry was considering firing Allen, but that would show favoritism, and he knew Allen would make noise about it. Eventually, Larry decided to change both Johnny's and Sissy's schedules along with the general manager for the other shift. This change had both Johnny and Sissy working from nine in the morning till three in the afternoon.

"Sometimes being the better person really sucks." Sissy groaned as she and Johnny left that afternoon, it was their second afternoon working their new shifts, and they knew that once school started up again their shifts would change yet again.

"Yeah, but idiocy can't be helped either." Johnny said and then suddenly his eyes went huge.

"Fuck." Johnny growled as they got in the car.

"What?" Sissy asked, completely missing the message.

"I forgot our anniversary back in May." Johnny said sadly. Sissy placed her hand on his.

"I'm not mad, I spaced too. I guess that's what finals, secret missions, training idiots, and having a life can do to someone." Sissy said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Just don't let it happen again." Sissy whispered in his ear. He rolled his eyes at her as they went to his home. Sissy liked going to his home, it made her comfortable. Granted, she loved her own home, but it was always different whenever she went to Johnny's home, there was warmth that seemed to exude from the house. Maybe she was just crazy or some love-struck teenager that didn't really know what she was talking about, but either way, she was always in a better mood when she was with Johnny. They went up to his room, leaving the door open for that sake of his father's overbearing and untrusting attitude.

"Door!" Hugh yelled from the kitchen.

"It's open." Johnny replied annoyed.

"Does your dad even know?" Sissy asked, giggling as she rested her head on his chest.

"No." Johnny chuckled.

"He thinks we're good kids?" Sissy tried not to laugh loudly.

"Pretty much." Johnny chuckled, his hand sliding up and frisking her breast. Sissy let out a groan.

"Not fair." Sissy groaned, her hand reaching down and grabbed his hardened member. Johnny groaned as she started to rub through his pants before she rolled over and rested on his chest.

"Oh sure, get me all excited and ready and then you stop." Johnny joked, yet he was frustrated.

"You'll be fine. Next time we get some alone time I'll make it up to you." Sissy said seductively, adding a wink for good measure.

"Tease." Johnny snickered.

"You like it." Sissy giggled.

_2 weeks later, July_

Sissy groaned in agitation at work. Hugh had sprung a surprise camping trip on the family and they weren't going to return for another week while she was stuck working at the video game shop. Not only had they not seen each other in two weeks, which wasn't a huge issue since they could still text and call, but throughout the whole of summer break they hadn't had sex once, while her friends all seemed to be getting laid just fine. _Ok, maybe that's too blunt_. Sissy thought. They were dating the guys, so it wasn't so much as getting laid as it was they were sleeping with their boyfriends. Either way, Sissy was frustrated. Once her shift ended, which she couldn't have been more thankful for, her phone went off. It was Beth calling.

"Hello?" Sissy said.

"Hey! The girls and I wanna hang out with you!" Beth said cheerfully over the phone.

"Ok, meet you at the park." Sissy said as she started to walk. Once she arrived she may as well have been attacked by her heard of friends.

"Jesus guys! It hasn't been that long!" Sissy said, managing to wiggle out from beneath her friends. They started talking about how their summer was going and soon enough the topic of sex came up in the group of girls.

"We don't have sex every night, just like maybe twice a week." Trisha said, smiling as she thought of her boyfriend Chad.

"Same here." Tia said. The girls looked to Sissy.

"So have you and Johnny had sex yet?" Cally asked.

"We had sex on Valentine's day for our first time with each other. After that it was maybe once or twice a week, except on my period, but so far this summer we haven't gotten the time alone to do so." Sissy sighed in frustration.

"Go over there tonight when everyone is asleep and…" Zoe began.

"He's out of town for another week." Sissy growled.

"Fuck that sucks!" Beth said, placing her hand on Sissy's shoulder.

"I know, but in a week, it'll pay off." Sissy said smiling as her friends giggled.

_1 week later_

Johnny smiled once he saw the sign that read 'Welcome to Porkbelly'; it meant he got to see his girlfriend. His smiled was especially wide because she had texted him all the things she wanted him to do to her in the bed when he got back. _Never knew my girlfriend could be such a freak. _Johnny thought impishly. Pulling up to their home the Tests saw three people waiting for them: Gil, Tony, and Sissy. Gil and Tony looked especially happy once the girls got out of the car. The teens went to their significant other and hugged.

"I feel so gross." Mary said in Tony's chest.

"You're not." Tony chuckled nervously. Johnny knew something was up at that point. Both Gil and Tony looked nervous about something. Sissy nuzzled into Johnny's chest before noticing his expression of confusion to the other two guys. Sissy watched as the two men reached into their pockets and pulled out small velvet boxes before dropping to a knee.

"Susan, will you marry me?" Gil asked in maybe the most sincere and serious tone anyone had ever heard from him.

"Mary will you marry me?" Tony asked smiling.

"Yes! Oh my god, yes!" Both girls replied tackling their now fiancées to the ground with a kiss. Everyone that watched clapped and once the girl's finally pulled away from the men, they ran inside and quickly hopped in their own shower.

"This calls for celebration!" Hugh said. Johnny and Sissy knew where this was going. Once Susan and Mary left their bathrooms and came down to the living room where everyone was they agreed with Hugh that they should go out to eat.

"Do we have to go?" Johnny asked politely.

"Sissy doesn't but you do Johnny." Mary said. Unlike their parents, both Mary and Susan knew their little brother wasn't a virgin, though they discovered that in maybe the most awkward way – walking in on accident looking for a test subject – and knew what the two young, hormone driven teens wanted. Sissy gave a pleading look but knew it would be futile; this was the girl's celebration of engagement.

"I'll go with." Sissy said in the most cheerful tone she could muster. Mary gave her a smile and an apologetic look. Johnny had let it slip while they were camping that he and Sissy hadn't been intimate since before summer had started.

"Ok, but can we go on my bike?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, since the car will be crowded anyway." Susan said. Johnny went up and quickly showered and changed before going back downstairs, grabbing his keys and walking outside with everyone else, splitting off from the group with Sissy for his bike.

"Sorry." Johnny said quietly.

"Next time." Sissy said.

"How did I get this lucky?" Johnny asked as she straddled the bike and wrapped her arms around his stomach before revving the bike to life and following his parents, sisters, and soon-to-be brother-in-laws.

* * *

...You can all see where this going right? Anyway, R&R please and see you all next Friday!


	25. Stress Relief

Stress Relief

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

My second lemon! And honestly, I was implying to it the entire last chapter.

Also since this chapter and the next chapter are both short and done I'm doing another double-update this week. Sorry in advance about the shortness of the chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

_August_

Sissy woke up that morning, tense as ever, and just as agitated. Things hadn't gotten easy for her or Johnny and it seemed like every time they managed to get some alone time, his sisters, or mother, or father, somehow managed to get in the way with wedding plans. Luckily, today was both her and Johnny's day off and she wanted to make the most of it. She got up, took a shower, dressed, and grabbed her knapsack before heading over to her loving boyfriend's home just as his parents and sisters were leaving.

"I can't believe he doesn't want to go dress shopping with us." Mary said shocked.

"I know." Susan said.

"It's not like I would've helped anyway; the brides-to-be have to try on the dresses, not their brother who is quite frankly getting annoyed with all the recent testing." Johnny growled from the doorway. Mary and Susan spotted Sissy first and charged over to her.

"Want to come dress shopping?" they both asked.

"No thanks." Sissy said politely.

"Come on." Susan begged.

"I said no. Guys, you know I love you like sisters, but you're being major cock blocks right now." Sissy whispered so Lila and Hugh wouldn't hear.

"Oh, so that's why you're here this early." Susan snickered.

"Have you guys gone three months without sex before?" Sissy asked.

"See, that's why we saved ourselves for our wedding nights." Mary snickered.

"You can talk to me about morals later." Sissy scoffed, rolling her eyes at the two laughing adults.

"We're not saying anything bad about you two. We know you guys love each other, we're just saying we waited." Susan said through her laughing.

"You'll be as bad as me when it does happen." Sissy cooed.

"Probably, and then we'll understand your pain." Mary said just before the parents walked over. They walked to the car while Sissy walked over and hugged Johnny. The parents smiled at the two love-struck teenagers, the girls knew better as the two walked inside hold hands. Once the door closed Dukey looked over, rolled his eyes, put on his ear muffs, grabbed a book and started to read. Johnny picked Sissy up, threw over his shoulder and walked up the stairs. Sissy rolled her eyes at it all before letting out a squeal of surprise when Johnny slapped her ass. Then she let out a groan.

"You liked that?" Johnny asked as he closed the bedroom door behind them.

"Do it again and find out." Sissy said, lust filling her tone.

"You really are a freak." Johnny said before plopping her on the bed. He didn't give Sissy a chance to reply as he crushed his lips onto hers. A shiver ran through her body as his hands gracefully went under her shirt and peeled it off. Sissy tugged off Johnny's shirt a split second after he yanked off hers. Sissy broke the kiss, causing Johnny to let out a groan.

"I'm just grabbing something." Sissy said, rolling her eyes as she wiggled over to the nightstand, reached into the drawer and pulled out three condoms.

"You want it a lot don't you?" Johnny asked, smirking and quirking an eyebrow. Sissy didn't reply she simply took off her skirt to reveal her already wet womanhood.

"No panties, I like this." Johnny said before diving down and licking her slit. Sissy let out a moan of pure unadulterated ecstasy. Music to Johnny's ears.

"I don't want you to make love to me, I want you to fuck me like I need." Sissy moaned as he licked her again. Johnny smiled against her thigh.

"As you wish." Johnny replied as his hands slid up behind her and unclasped her bra. Before she could sit up, his hands went to her sensitive breasts and began to tweak and twist her already erect nipples as his tongue continued swirl around in her womanhood.

"Johnny…oh gods…fuck…I need you now!" Sissy moaned, her body coiling with the tension growing between her legs. Johnny smiled and took off his pants and boxers, reached over and grabbed one of the condoms, tore it open and slipped on the condom and then thrusted into Sissy's wet and ready core. Sissy let out a moan at the sudden penetration, but got no time to respond as Johnny slammed into her, gripping her hips hard enough to leave little bruises. As she began to reach up to grab his shoulders, Johnny reached up and grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. This made her body angle just enough to where he could easily hit her g-spot, making her scream.

"Oh…aaah…hmmmm…..fuck….Johnny!" Sissy screamed. She moaned louder and screamed more as he began to pound harder into her. Soon enough his thrusts became jerky and uneven, signaling he was close to cumming. A feral growl ripped from his throat as he buried his head in the crook of her neck and with a final thrust caused both of them to cum. Sissy panted, sweat beading her forehead. After a few minutes of just lying there enjoying the last few bits of pleasure, Johnny pulled out, causing her to gasp. They continued to lie there, catching their breath.

"So why'd you take out three?" Johnny asked, taking off the one he was wearing and throwing it in the trash.

"Because if we're making up for the whole of summer, I want to ravish you until I can no longer walk." Sissy said before kissing down his chest, stomach and lower.

"Fuck….Sissy…" Johnny groaned as she took his length in her mouth.

_2 ½ hours later_

"Oh god Johnny!" Sissy moaned into the blankets. It was their third bout of sex that day, and so far, they had been at it for over an hour. Sissy was on all fours as Johnny took her doggy style. Johnny gripped her hips and thrusted harder, earning louder screams of pleasure from his lover.

"Scream my name again!" Johnny growled, slapping her ass hard, making her muscles contract at the pain and pleasure.

"Johnny! Oh fuck! Johnny! Harder!" Sissy screamed into the blankets as she gripped them tightly. Her arms had grown weak after the first ten minutes of this session leaving her ass in the air. Johnny's whole body jerked, and soon enough he came hard into her core for the third time that day. Sissy was completely dazed from her orgasm, an odd warmth filling her as she panted from the incredible sex. Johnny pulled out and froze.

"Shit. Babe, the condom broke." Johnny said quietly. Sissy rolled over, still tired from the sex, but her eyes were wide.

"Fuck." Sissy said, worry all over her face. Johnny quickly discarded the broken condom and then pulled her close.

"From what I've heard, it generally takes more than once to get a girl pregnant." Johnny said, rubbing her shoulder as he held her close.

"But what if I do get pregnant?" Sissy asked.

"Like I would leave you because of an accident and faulty condom? I'd be there Sissy, you know I love you." Johnny said, kissing her sweaty forehead. She smiled and leaned against his glistening chest. They sat in silence for a while.

"We needed that." Johnny said, pulling her closer.

"Yeah." Sissy replied in a dreamy tone. They got up and got dressed. Sissy reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of panties, making Johnny chuckle.

"You're always prepared aren't you?" Johnny chuckled.

"Shut up." Sissy said as she ran a brush through her messy hair. Johnny cracked the window and they turned on the TV and soon enough both teens crashed from exhaustion of the day's events, smiling and relaxed at last.

* * *

So, I hope you liked it. This chapter sets up the rest of the story and I'm sure you all can guess how. Anyway, keep an eye out for the next chapter today.


	26. Last, Insane, Year of High School

Last, Insane, Year of High School

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

So like I said in the last chapter, today is a double post day. The main reason is because both chapter's are really short. From this point on, from what I have outlined in a notebook, I don't really mention the school much, it's just there as a backdrop but not really all that important.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

_September, first day of senior year_

Sissy looked at her schedule and sighed heavily. She did not want to go through the regular first day of school routine, where all that happened was meeting the teachers and getting a syllabus for every class so that you would go out and buy all the things needed for the class that day after school. Not to mention all the crazy amounts of drama that was likely to ensue because of all the freshmen.

"This year will be hell." Sissy groaned to Johnny.

"Yeah, well at least we have our first four classes together." Johnny said encouragingly as he pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah, that's a relief." Sissy said as she and Johnny walked to their calculus class. They didn't catch the teachers name as he went on and on about what they would be covering this year. What made the class even more unbearable was that there were some stuck up juniors in the class who were making it obvious that they were hitting on Johnny. Once the class was out they continued onto their next class together.

"Oh look, it's the bitch and her master." A snide voice called, one that only belongs to Janet.

"Some things never change." Sissy said rolling her eyes before they entered their English class. When Sissy looked at the schedule they were given and the books they had she groaned.

"This year will definitely be hell." Sissy said as they walked back from getting their books.

"No kidding. Three book reports due, a research paper, and a film analysis. We're high school students, not university students." Johnny whined.

"And on top of that, you and I both have to worry about your sisters' weddings and all those fun arrangements." Sissy added.

"And work." Johnny replied. They plopped back down in their seats and Sissy rested her head on the desk as the teacher droned on and on.

"Something wrong?" Johnny asked.

"Just tired for some reason." Sissy said tiredly. The bell rang and they continued on to their next class, chemistry, and went over the same routine. By the time lunch rolled around all the teens were mentally exhausted, and it was just the first half of the day.

"These teachers are all fucking crazy." Jace said.

"No shit." Johnny replied. They continued to complain and joke and laugh until the bell rang again, making them all groan in unison. Johnny and Sissy walked to their Spanish class and took their seats as Mister Golo talked enthusiastically, interacting with his students about how excited he was that there were some familiar faces in the class. As the class went on and the typical routine continued Sissy began to feel different, her hands got a little clammy and she suddenly felt hot before suddenly feeling fine. Writing it off as just an odd occurrence she began to pack up just a few minutes before the bell rang and went to her next class, Johnny walking with her since their classes were just down the hall from each other. With a kiss he turned and went to his class as Sissy entered hers. Again, the class was a total snore fest, but everyone expected the first day to be like this. Sissy could not stop staring at the clock, as if willing it to go faster so she could just go to computer programming and get it done and over with.

The bell rang, as if answering her demands, and she practically raced out of the class to computer programming where the teacher made it short, sweet, and to the point before allowing them to just simply goof around – appropriately of course – on the computer. She looked to the clock for the first time that class hour and noticed they had maybe five minutes left before class was done. She quickly stopped her game, turned off her computer and packed up just in time. She walked out to the parking lot and met up with Johnny before they left for work.

"The years just started, yet I can already tell it's going to be much more difficult than we expect." Sissy said her voice far off.

"What makes you say that?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know, I can just…tell." Sissy said.

* * *

So this ends the double update this week Hope you guys liked my chapters. Again, sorry about the shortness of them. R&R for both please and thank you! See you all next Friday.


	27. I Have a Bad Feeling

I Have a Bad Feeling

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

Ok, I know the last two chapters may have been a bit boring, and I do apologize for that, but don't worry that all starts to change with today's double update. Sorry for all the short chapter's by the way, It's been a crazy first two weeks of summer quarter so I've kind of had to skimp on the chapter, and by the time I finish my computer homework, I'm wiped out and can only type maybe a paragraph or two. I'm trying, really I am, but it's exhausting, please understand that.

Anyway, keep an eye out for my next update today.

Enjoy!

* * *

_October_

Lunch seemed to drag on for Sissy, more than it usually did. Suddenly, her stomach lurched and flipped, making her clutch it in pain before she stood.

"Everything ok Sissy?" Johnny asked just as she started to run to the girls' room. She reached the bathroom in just enough time to find a stall and empty her stomach. Once she stopped sweat beaded her forehead and she sat there. Eventually she flushed the toilet, rinsed out her mouth, and then called her mom as she made her way out of the restroom, only to be greeted by Johnny's concerned face.

"You ok?" Johnny asked. Sissy shook her head just as her mom answered.

"Hey mom, I just threw up, and I don't know why. Could you come get me?" Sissy whimpered over the phone. After a moment of silence they hung up and Sissy walked over to the office, clutching her still unsteady stomach.

"Did you eat anything new?" Johnny asked.

"No." Sissy said, closing her eyes to fight off the growing migraine.

"Any new medication?" Johnny asked curiously as he rubbed her shoulders gently.

"No, only vitamins." Sissy said.

"You going to the doctors soon?" Johnny asked.

"If it persists, then yes." Sissy said as her phone buzzed. The office wrote her up an early dismissal slip and she walked out the door after Johnny gave her a gentle hug.

"Rest." Johnny said.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Sissy giggled weakly before they released each other and Sissy walked out the door.

_Later that night_

Johnny lay in bed, his phone on his stomach and his headphones in so he wouldn't have to listen to his frantic sisters and mother chatter about the wedding, or his dad complain about the costs of everything. His phone buzzed, making him jump and Dukey laugh at his master's jump.

_Don't pick me up tomorrow. I've thrown up like 3 times, and this headache won't go away! _Sissy texted him.

_Did u make a doc app? _Johnny replied.

_Yea, but the earliest time is like noon on Friday. _Sissy replied.

_Sadness, but ok. _Johnny texted back.

"So how's the girlfriend?" Dukey asked.

"Not feelin so good. She's thrown up like three times and has a killer headache." Johnny said glumly.

"Have you ever considered…"Dukey trailed off, but Johnny knew what he was getting to.

"Yes, I have, but it could just as easily be the stomach bug." Johnny replied.

"True, that does get around this time of year." Dukey said.

"Exactly." Johnny said.

"But that doesn't mean it's any less a possibility." Dukey said.

"Look, just because Sissy and I are sexually active, doesn't mean we're irresponsible. We use protection." Johnny said, unaware that both his parents were outside the door.

"What!" Both parents screeched, flinging the door open.

"Fuck." Johnny groaned.

"I had nothing to do with that!" Dukey said, jumping down and hiding under the bed as Lila and Hugh stomped over.

_2 days later_

Sissy still hadn't come to school, and this was causing Johnny to worry about her. She managed to keep up on her school work through email and Johnny bringing her the worksheets and telling her the readings, but that didn't make her any less sick. What Dukey had said or hinted at a few days ago was becoming more and more possible in Johnny's mind, and needless to say, he was panicking.

"Dude, what if you're just overreacting?" Jace said.

"What if I'm not?" Johnny retorted.

"Well, what are you gonna do if she is?" Chad asked, taking a drink of his _Power Ade. _

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Johnny growled frustrated.

"Well, start thinking about it. Her doctor's appointment is tomorrow. Be prepared for anything at this point." Robby said.

"Thanks guys." Johnny muttered as they got up from their lunch table.

"Where's your bitch?" Janet's snooty voice cried out.

"One, she's not my bitch, and two, none of your God damn business ho." Johnny growled.

"Oh, someone's a little testy." Janet taunted.

"I don't have time for your shit Janet." Johnny said annoyance clear in his voice.

"You seem stressed. I could help with that." Janet said with a wink, making Johnny burst out laughing.

"Please, like I would cheat on Sissy for some disease ridden slut. I'm not stupid anymore Janet, and even if I were, I still wouldn't fall for something like that." Johnny said as he got in her face, making her back up.

"Fine, but you don't know what you're missing." Janet hissed before turning around and twitching away. Johnny rolled his eyes before his phone buzzed.

_I jus realized that I haven't had my period._ Sissy texted. Johnny felt the blood in his face drain.

_Maybe the sickness is causing you to be late? _ Johnny replied hesitantly.

_Maybe, but thinking back now, I missed after…well…the break and it was light last month and now it's late… _Sissy replied.

_We'll kno for sure tomorrow. _ Johnny replied, but now all the panic slammed down on him all at once. What if she was pregnant? Was he ready to be a father so young? Would he be able to handle a pregnant, hormonal Sissy? These questions and more whirred through his mind, not helping him at all through the rest of his classes. _If she is pregnant, then I'll have to man up and take care of it. _Johnny thought as his last class of the day got out.

* * *

So...what do you think? Like I said at the top, keep an eye out for my next chapter today, but please feel free to R&R on this chapter and that chapter.


	28. Breaking the News

Breaking the News

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

So, this is the second and last chapter I will post today, and I made sure to fill this chapter with emotion and suspense. This is only the beginning of the second peak of the story. I hope I'm making up for the boring chapters.

On with the story!

* * *

_The next day_

Sissy could feel her heart beating in her chest as her mother drove her down to the doctor's office that morning. Her stomach, still being sensitive, was flipping from nervousness as the distance closed. Sissy had a lot to worry about considering that she didn't know if this was just the stomach bug or if she was pregnant, and she hoped that she just had the stomach bug and not something that serious. Everything seemed to blur from the moment she got to the doctor's office and soon enough she was in the examining room. Her doctor was a kind woman and ran through the initial questions. It was no surprise for Sissy's mom when Sissy said she was sexually active, Sissy had told her mother, who told her father. He wasn't too thrilled about it, but as long as they were using protection, he wasn't too upset over it either.

"Ok, so I'm going to have you give a urine sample. To eliminate all possibilities, we'll do the quick test, which isn't that quick. Luckily, you're my only patient until three." The doctor said, handing her a small cup. Sissy quickly went to the bathroom, gave a sample, finished going to the bathroom, and then put the vial in the tray. Sissy and her mother waited in the examining room with the doctor for a good hour and a half, just chatting. Soon enough though the results came back, making Sissy nervous yet again.

"Hmm…alright…negative…negative…no bladder infection…not the flu…pos..." The doctor paused, the atmosphere of the room changing in that moment.

"You may want to look at this." The doctor said after a long torturous moment. She handed Sissy the paper and pointed to the area she should look at. 'Pregnant: Positive.' It read. Sissy's breath hitched in her throat as her mother gasped.

"Would you like to do an ultrasound?" the doctor asked sweetly. Sissy nodded, her throat clenched shut with the overwhelming urge to cry. She lifted up her shirt, cringed at the cold gel that was spread over her slightly bulged stomach. _When did that get there? _Sissy thought as the doctor put the probe on her stomach. The doctor moved it around and found a heartbeat. She continued to move it around and then scowled at the sound of the heartbeat. She went back and forth a few times to two spots.

"Is something wrong?" Sissy asked, worry in her tone.

"No, dear, you're having twins." the doctor said, hiding her amusement from the young woman whose eyes bulged.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sissy said.

"No. Look." The doctor said, moving it slowly from one form to the other. Once the appointment was done, they got photos of the ultrasound.

"Come back in a month for a checkup, and bring the father." The doctor said. Sissy nodded, thanking her before they went out to their car. Her mind was racing. She knew Johnny wouldn't leave her, he wasn't that kind of guy, but she just didn't know how to go about telling him or his parents, who were, as far as she knew, oblivious to her and Johnny's sex life. In the midst of her thoughts and mother starting the car in shocked silence, her phone rang. The caller ID showed Johnny's name.

"Hello?" Sissy said her voice cracking.

"Hey love, is everything ok?" Johnny asked, concern lacing his voice. Something in Sissy snapped and she broke down, her words were slurred together as she cried.

"Babe, I can't understand you, what's wrong?" Johnny asked, growing more concerned by the second.

"Tell him we'll be over soon. We need to pick up your father." Sissy's mom said. Sissy nodded.

"We w-w-will b-b-b-e o-over so-o-oon. Ok?" Sissy hiccupped.

"Ok." Johnny said before they hung up. He had a feeling his family would need to accounted for when they arrived for whatever it was Sissy was going to tell them.

"Sissy's coming over. It sounds important. Living room!" Johnny shouted. Everyone, even Gil and Tony, gathered in the living room right as a knock sounded at the door. Johnny opened the door, only to be hugged by a still crying Sissy. Johnny guided her and her parents over to the couch where they took a seat. Sissy managed to steady her breathing and calmed down her spasms before finally finding her voice again. She gripped Johnny's hand and looked to him, afraid of what his parents would think.

"Johnny, I'm pregnant." Sissy said, the words slowly rolling out of her mouth to Johnny's ears. Everything crashed on him all at once. The room was silent that one could hear a pin drop.

"I got an ultrasound today. Twins." Sissy said softly, earning a gasp from the entire Test family. Johnny pulled Sissy into a hug. For the next fifteen minutes there was crying and hugging around the entire living room.

"Why aren't your parents pissed?" Sissy asked once everyone's emotions were out.

"They overheard me and Dukey talking." Johnny said.

"Oh." Sissy said.

"Yeah, awkward conversation needless to say." Johnny chuckled lightheartedly.

"I bet. Also, I have pictures from the ultrasound." Sissy said.

"Can I see?" Johnny asked as the entire family peered over. Sissy pulled the file out of her bag and handed it to Johnny.

"Keep in mind; I'm only two months pregnant." Sissy said as he opened the file and saw the oddly shaped embryo's that would become his and Sissy's kids.

"No one but our friends and families can know." Sissy said.

"No kidding, we already had enough problems before this, if other people found out about this, we would never be left alone." Johnny said.

"You know, you can't hide a twin belly forever, take it from someone who knows." Lila said, looking to her daughters.

"I know, but I can hide it for as long as possible." Sissy said.

"I know." Lila snickered. Hugh stood and began towards the kitchen.

"Sissy, what is it that does not sound appealing to you?" Hugh asked, looking back to the young woman.

"Anything beef." Sissy said. Hugh sighed.

"Pork roast sound good?" Hugh asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Sissy said. Her parents smiled in thanks to Hugh. The adults all chatted away as Johnny and Sissy went up to Johnny's room. They told Dukey who hugged Sissy. As they lay there, thoughts swirled through their minds. What now?

"So, when are you going to take your maternity leave from work?" Johnny asked, breaking the silence.

"In five maybe six months." Sissy replied quietly.

"When should we tell our friends?" Johnny asked.

"Not for a while, I wanna see if they can figure it out on their own." Sissy said. She sounded tired and she was, all that crying and the emotional breakdowns had exhausted her. She felt a small flutter of movement in her abdomen and tried not to smile at the two small lives growing inside her.

"Dinner!" Hugh shouted from the kitchen. Johnny helped Sissy up and then they left his room for the kitchen.

"Things are gonna get crazy aren't they?" Johnny asked.

"More than likely. But I'm sure we can handle it." Sissy replied as they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Ta-da! So, please R&R to tell em what you thought about this chapter, I do read them and take my reviewers seriously. See you all next Friday!


	29. Our Growing Secret

Our Growing Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test.

Ok, so first I'm going to answer a guests question that in all honesty made me chuckle.

Answer: Larger than average but not gigantic, let's go with about seven and a half.

Anyway, this is not a double update, because this is a longer chapter. Happiness! Also, my summer quarter is about halfway done, and the homework is a little lighter.

Ok, enough of me gabbing. Enjoy!

* * *

_Month 2, October_

It had been a week since Sissy found out she was pregnant. Johnny and Sissy had both agreed to not tell their friends until later in the pregnancy, because Sissy knew how her friends could gab and Johnny knew his friends would tease him or make it too obvious. Sissy was grateful that it was the season for heavy loose clothing, hence why she was wearing a hoodie that day. It was remarkably brisk for early October.

"So, are you guys going to the Halloween dance this year?" Zoe asked as she leaned on Zack.

"No, not this year." Sissy replied, mentally telling herself not to rub her stomach.

"And why not?" Beth asked astonished.

"Saving up for prom." Johnny chuckled, draping his arm over her shoulder. Not a complete lie, but then again, not the whole truth. It was at times like these that Johnny was even more glad that he and Sissy had over half their classes together, he could be with her and help her if she needed it and it wouldn't be too suspicious. Sissy hadn't gotten too much bigger since her doctor's appointment, and for that she was glad. The bell rang and soon they were off to Spanish class.

"Alright students, today we are going to learn about medical terms." Mister Golo said excitedly. Both Johnny and Sissy looked to each other, smirked, and listened to the teacher.

_Month 3, November_

Johnny walked over to Sissy's house early that morning. It was the day of her checkup and the doctor had instructed her to bring the father. As he entered the home, which showed no hostility towards him, Sissy stayed in her room, sulking.

"Johnny, could you go cheer her up. She's being pig-headed again, something she gets from her father." Sissy's mom chuckled as she looked to her husband who rolled his eyes.

"Sure Misses Blakely." Johnny said as he went upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Go away." Sissy grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"I'm fat." Sissy groaned thru the door.

"No, you're pregnant with twins. Major difference. Can I come in?" Johnny replied. Sissy opened the door. She was still in her big pajama shirt, long pants, and fluffy robe.

"You look comfortable." Johnny said walking into the room. She didn't reply.

"So what's up?" Johnny asked, somehow sensing she was unhappy.

"I don't wanna go to the doctor's." Sissy said, sitting down next to Johnny.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"'cause then I'll have to show my belly." Sissy whined.

"Sissy, you're not even that huge yet." Johnny said.

"Don't lie." Sissy growled.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Johnny asked seriously.

"All guys say their girlfriend isn't huge when she's pregnant." Sissy said. Johnny wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Am I like all guys?" Johnny asked, kissing the crook of her neck.

"No." Sissy said.

"Look, Sissy, for you being in your first pregnancy with twins, you don't look bad. Honestly. Now can I see your belly?" Johnny asked, his hands roaming down to the bulge. Sissy sighed in defeat, she hated how he was right and that her prego brain was being irrational again. Too many hormones all at once did not help with Sissy thinking. Sissy lay down and pulled up her shirt to just below her swelling breasts, which her friends had noticed. She wasn't too much bigger, but apparently her friends had somehow noticed. Johnny leaned down and kissed the growing bulge, his hand gently rubbing it. After a few silent moments Johnny pulled her shirt back down.

"Man, if three months was bad, how in the hell are gonna six?" Sissy asked.

"Are you really gonna be in the mood while you're pregnant?" Johnny asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Tons of hormones and emotion changes, yeah more than likely." Sissy said.

"Then I'll just have to be careful with you." Johnny said, kissing her cheek.

"Huh, you really aren't like other guys. From what I've read and heard, most guys won't have sex with their pregnant girlfriend slash wife because they think it would be weird." Sissy giggled.

"You forget my family is a basket case of weird." Johnny chuckled.

"Point." Sissy giggled. Johnny rolled his eyes.

"So, I'll leave you to get dressed and then we can go to the doctor's ok?" Johnny asked.

"Ok." Sissy said. Johnny got up and left the room, standing outside the door while he waited. A few moments later Sissy exited the room with a baggy jacket on over what looked like a blue shirt and she wore yoga pants.

"Again, you look comfortable." Johnny chuckled as he took her hand.

"I need to go to the store and get some maternity clothes. Holy shit, I can't believe I said that." Sissy said. Johnny couldn't stop from laughing as they walked down to the car where Sissy's mom was waiting.

"What's got Johnny laughing?" She asked.

"Oh, he's laughing cause I said I need to go get maternity clothes." Sissy grumbled. Sissy's mother rolled her eyes as they drove to the office building.

"I'm sorry, that was just too funny." Johnny said, managing to control his laughter. They parked and soon were sitting in the office waiting for the doctor's assistant to call them back.

"Sissy." The assistant called. Sissy, Johnny and Misses Blakely all stood and walked back to the doctor's office where all the equipment was set up.

"Take a seat Sissy." The doctor said kindly.

"So this is the father?" The doctor question looking to Johnny.

"Yes." Sissy said smiling.

"What is your name?" The doctor asked Johnny kindly.

"Jonathan Test, but just call me Johnny." Johnny said smiling politely to the woman.

"What was your reaction when you found out you were going to be a father this young?" the doctor asked.

"To be honest, I panicked. It felt like the world crashed down on me, but I'm actually kind of excited and scared about it." Johnny admitted. Sissy smiled, Johnny had expressed all of these to her on the day he found out.

"Good to hear. Did you see the ultrasound pictures?" the doctor asked as she instructed Sissy to lie down and lift her shirt up over the bump.

"Yes." Johnny said smiling. The doctor spread the gel over Sissy's belly and began to move the probe around before finding one of the heartbeats.

"Yup, same spot as last time. Ok, now let's find baby B." the doctor chuckled as Johnny watched in awe. Actually hearing the heartbeat of his soon to be children was miles different than just seeing a picture. Also, actually seeing the small still oddly shaped embryo more developed and moving about also struck something inside Johnny. This was real, and it was going to happen. He now had to grow up fast – faster than he already was – to be able to support his soon to be family. The second heartbeat was just as strong and healthy as its twin, the embryo wiggled about, it's still developing legs twitching. Once the appointment was done and the pictures were printed they all left.

"That was so different." Johnny said.

"How so?" Sissy asked curiously.

"It's one thing to see the pictures and the bump. It's completely different to see them move and hear their heart beating inside you. It's just…wow." Johnny said. Sissy smiled and leaned on his shoulder before kissing his cheek. He wrapped his arm around her while rest his other hand on her stomach, gently rubbing it, feeling the flutter of movement within her. Both Johnny and Sissy smiled as they drove home.

_Month 4, December_

"What? You guys aren't going to the winter dance either? Ok, what's up?" Beth asked suspicious.

"We told you already, we're saving up for prom and graduation and stuff." Sissy said, rolling her eyes at her friends. Again, it was not a lie.

"You guys have been acting weird, like there's a secret you don't want us to know about and it's driving me crazy!" Zoe exclaimed, gripping her head and twitching her eye for effect.

"Have you taken your meds today Zoe?" Sissy giggled. She was wearing a large hoodie, perfectly hiding her very prominent baby bump.

"Yes!" Zoe exclaimed.

"She does have a point though. You and Johnny have been odd lately." Renee said eying Sissy suspiciously.

"You guys worry too much." Sissy said, waving it off as they walked to their classes.

"Ok dude, what's up?" Robby said suddenly.

"What are you talkin about?" Johnny asked honestly.

"What aren't ya tellin us?" Jace said.

"I still have no clue what you mean." Johnny replied.

"Oh for the love of…what aren't you or Sissy telling us? You two have been acting weird recently and it's bugging us!" Chad said annoyed.

"Oh. Nothing's up." Johnny said, though hating to lie to his friends, he knew how they could get out of hand, hence why they were his friends.

"That's a crock of shit!" Bo exclaimed.

"Really guys, there's nothing going on." Johnny said.

"Zoe just texted me and said you and Sissy weren't going to the winter dance this year." Zack said.

"Dude, my hours at work have been crazy, and we want to save up for graduation, prom, we plan to get our own place after high school." Johnny said honestly.

"Ok, but there's something different about Sissy." Mark said.

"How so?" Johnny asked, letting some of his defensiveness kick in, giving him a glare.

"She carries herself differently. In an odd way, one would say she has a glow to her. Or an air about her that just gives off a new attitude and light." Mark said. Johnny froze for just a moment.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too." Chad said.

"Look, there's nothing going on." Johnny said in a serious tone.

"So why don't you guys come to the winter dance then so we can all hang out bro?" Jace asked.

"Sissy doesn't want to. Work's been hell, with me getting a promotion and the two newbies being total pains in the neck. We want to spend tonight that we have off just hanging out and relaxing." Johnny said. His friends smirked devilishly.

"Oh, ok we get it. Have fun 'relaxing'." Chad chuckled. Johnny chuckled, knowing his friends took it the wrong way, but knew that they weren't completely wrong. Not tonight though, Sissy made that clear. Just a movie night and then bed, that's all she wanted and Johnny would happily oblige and take that. As long as his pregnant, beautiful, girlfriend was happy, he was happy.

_Later that night_

Sissy lay snuggled into Johnny's arms as they curled up together on his bed. She was in her pajamas as she planned on staying the night and was quite comfortable. Her belly was huge and firm was the twins, and Johnny's hand rested firmly on it, subconsciously rubbing it. The doorbell rang and Johnny got up to go answer it. Sissy grabbed her robe and covered herself. Johnny opened the door to his and Sissy's friends, still in their dance clothes.

"Hey buddy, sorry if we disturbed anything." Jace snickered. Johnny rolled his eyes and allowed them in.

"So where's Sissy?" Zoe asked.

"Upstairs in my room." Johnny said as he closed the door.

"Did we disturb something?" Beth giggled.

"Other than the movie we were watching, no." Johnny replied as he stretched.

"I sometimes forget you have tattoos." Renee snickered.

"Me too. I'll go get Sissy." Johnny chuckled as he walked up the stairs to his room.

"Babe, our friends are here." Johnny said.

"Ok, uh, how are we gonna cover this?" Sissy whispered, pointing to her swollen stomach.

"Lay down, close your eyes, and breathe slowly. Pretend you're asleep." Johnny whispered back.

"Right." Sissy said as she lay down and got comfortable.

"Sorry guys, Sissy crashed. She was kind of nodding off during the movie." Johnny said.

"Well, it is eleven. Wait, where are your parents and siblings?" Cally asked.

"Mom and dad should be back soon, and my sisters moved in with their fiancés'." Johnny said.

"Oh, I was wondering why it was so quiet." Chad laughed.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird being the only kid in the house." Johnny chuckled.

"Yeah, but both you and Sissy will be eighteen by the time we graduate." Robby chuckled.

"Yup." Johnny said. _And we'll also be parents of twins by then too. _Johnny thought.

"Anyway, we better go, don't want to wake up Sissy, cause if the woman isn't happy, no one is happy." Bo chuckled earning a prompt elbow to the ribs from Beth.

"Yeah. Nice seeing you." Johnny said as they left before he turned around and went up to his room.

"There's something up and they're not telling us." Beth said.

"Yeah, that much is obvious. I doubt Sissy was asleep." Bo said.

"But if that's the case, then why wouldn't she want to see us?" Zoe asked.

"If we knew, we wouldn't be having the conversation right now." Beth replied annoyed.

"Look, if they don't want to tell us about it, whatever it is, yet then they don't want to tell us. We should stop bugging them. They'll tell us when they're ready." Cally said.

"What if their engaged?" Tia giggled.

"What if Sissy's pregnant?" Trisha giggled.

"Please if Sissy was pregnant, wouldn't she have told us by now, or wouldn't we have noticed?" Leslie said.

"Point, she doesn't even look pregnant." Beth said.

"Yeah Trisha, you're crazy." Cally replied.

_Month 5, January_

Sissy was almost to the point to where she could no longer hide the ever growing baby bump, but since it was still cold outside she could, but only barely. Sissy was also having trouble disguising the pregnant waddle, but luckily no one had noticed yet. As she and Johnny met up after their last class of the day her stomach began to growl.

"Let me guess, cravings?" Johnny chuckled as he started up the car. It was maybe once a week that Sissy would get the oddest cravings.

"Shut up." Sissy hissed.

"Let's go to my house." Johnny said.

"Yeah, your mom always stocks up on food. We can also start our homework while I snack." Sissy giggled.

"Yes dear." Johnny chuckled, earning a soft thwack on the arm.

_15 minutes later_

Johnny looked up at Sissy and shuddered at what she was eating. Chocolate ice-cream with mustard and barbeque sauce and a slice of grapefruit.

"Just when I think I have your cravings figured out, this happens." Johnny grumbled to the happily munching Sissy who giggled. Johnny rolled his eyes and looked back to his math homework, solving the answers easily and eventually finishing all the questions with plenty of time to spare. Sissy had long since finished her homework, didn't matter that Johnny technically had a higher IQ, he got bored or distracted easily and procrastinated an hour or two before actually finished his homework, hence Sissy was always done before him. Johnny rested his head on Sissy's knee, tired from school. After Sissy wiped her mouth of her now finished bowl of her snack she placed the bowl on the nightstand, leaned down and kissed Johnny's cheek. Johnny smiled and looked up to her before sitting up and kissing her lips. _Hmm…it doesn't taste as bad as it looked. _Johnny thought as they kissed sweetly.

* * *

So, tell me what you think. I am so proud that I finally wrote a long enough chapter to warrant a single update today. See you all next Friday. R&R please and thank you!


	30. Telling & Gossiping

Telling & Gossiping

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

Another single update. Quick question, has anyone else noticed that when you try to go to another page of stories in the browse option for whatever you're browsing an error page pops up? Even when you click '2' at the bottom of the screen it still does it? Any clues as to what that could be, I mean I see that the site has a new filter system, so maybe just some glitches? Anyway, it's annoying and I hope they fix it soon.

I'm rambling, on with the story!

* * *

_1 month later, February_

It had become increasingly more and more difficult for Sissy and Johnny to hide their secret for much longer, with Sissy's belly now six months swollen and her loose hoodies now getting to their limits. They needed to tell their friends, so they wouldn't be too mad at them. Today was luckily their day off from work.

"Hey guys, wanna hang out at my place?" Johnny asked the group at lunch.

"Sure, it's been forever." Beth snickered. The guys all nodded along with the girls. As they walked to their next class, Sissy felt her stomach growl. She hated being hungry almost all the time because of the twins. If she took more people might get suspicious, hence why she always had a few snacks at home. As the last classes drug on, Sissy's gnawing hunger continued to grow.

"Your kids are going to be the death of me yet." Sissy hissed once she and Johnny got into Johnny's car.

"Hungry again?" Johnny chuckled as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yes!" Sissy groaned. Johnny and Sissy's friends were following them to Johnny's house. Once they got to the house and parked they all went inside.

"Now, we have something to tell you that's…well…really important." Johnny said as he closed the door behind them. Sissy was sitting on the couch as their friends walked over to her.

"Tell. Now." Trisha said eagerly as they all took their seats.

"Actually, I'll show." Sissy said as she peeled off her hoodie to reveal her very large six month swollen belly. All of their friend's jaws dropped.

"Holy shit! You're pregnant!" Tia and Beth exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us bro?" Chad asked Johnny.

"Well, as much as I trust you guys, we know how you all can be forgetful." Johnny said honestly.

"About what?" Jace asked.

"To keep your mouth shut." Sissy snickered. They all mumbled in agreement and then looked back at Sissy as Johnny went around and wrapped his arms loosely around her shoulders from behind the couch.

"So this happened what eight months ago cause Sissy, you look ready to pop." Zoe said.

"No, I'm only six months with twins." Sissy giggled.

"Twins!" The group exclaimed.

"Yeah." Johnny chuckled.

"How did this happen, I thought you guys used condoms." Cally said.

"One broke." Sissy sighed.

"Oh." The group said.

"Yeah. It's gotten to the point to where I almost can't hide it anymore, and with the weather soon to warm up in a month or so, well, you can only hide a twin belly for so long." Sissy sighed.

"So, no more hiding tomorrow?" Cally asked.

"I'm going to try, but it'll eventually be revealed." Sissy sighed. Johnny headed for the kitchen.

"What would you like?" Johnny asked.

"An apple and two sandwiches please." Sissy said.

"What kind of sandwiches?" Johnny asked.

"Ham, turkey, cheese." Sissy replied.

"With or without mayonnaise?" Johnny asked.

"Without, mayo makes one of them antsy." Sissy replied. Johnny nodded as he walked into the kitchen only to be followed by his friends.

"So when she told you how did you take it?" Zack asked.

"To be honest, it scared the living fuck out of me." Johnny said as he made Sissy her sandwiches.

"I have an odd feeling that this should be reversed." Chad chuckled.

"Tell that to your girlfriend when she's pregnant and hormonal, you'll lose that argument." Johnny chuckled.

"Take it that happened?" Jace snickered.

"Only once." Johnny chuckled as he brought Sissy her food.

"It's weird because you haven't gained that much weight." Tia said.

"I know right. A lot of girls that were pregnant have gained weight, but you only gained the right amount. How do you do that?" Beth asked.

"I just eat three main meals and two snacks, but I do some exercise and eat filling foods." Sissy replied.

_The next day_

Sissy found her friends that morning and they began to talk.

"I still can't believe that…" Cally started before Trisha slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Shut it moron. How fast do you want it spread?" Trisha hissed.

"Right." Cally giggled as the others all rolled their eyes.

"Want what to spread?" a nasally voice commanded.

"Nothing Janet." Sissy sighed. If anything, she didn't need Janet to bug her right now.

"What ev." Janet growled as she walked off. She looked to her two friends.

"One of you keep an eye on them. I have a feeling there's something they're not telling us, and it's our job to let everyone know." Janet snickered. Her friends nodded and separated when their classes started. The girls talked as they walked through the halls, keeping their voices down.

"So, what are you gonna name them if they're boys?" Cally asked.

"What about if they're girls?" Trisha asked.

"A boy and a girl?" Beth giggled quietly. One of Janet's friends was listening carefully, trying to decipher what they were saying.

"I don't know we haven't gotten that far." Sissy replied shrugging as the girl got closer.

"Are you excited?" Zoe asked.

"Is Johnny excited?" Renee asked.

"Yes." Sissy replied. Now the girl was within hearing range and listening closely.

"So, are you guys gonna get married?" Tia giggled.

"More than likely." Sissy said.

"Girl, he's half way responsible for this, so he better marry you!" Trisha snickered.

"Shut up." Sissy replied.

"So, when's the baby shower?" Angelica whispered, but the girl heard her.

"Once we find out the sexes." Sissy replied.

"Twins, how does that even happen on the first time?" Leslie sighed.

"I'm special." Sissy said sarcastically. The girl crept away, smiling widely.

_Lunch_

As Sissy walked into the lunchroom with Johnny everyone stopped and stared as Janet walked up to them smiling sickly.

"What now?" Sissy hissed. Janet took a deep breath.

"Everyone, I have a special announcement to make. It has come to my attention that Sissy Blakely is _pregnant _with Johnny's _twins!_" Janet shouted. Half the group gasped while the other half just shrugged. At first Sissy was upset, she didn't want anyone, especially Janet, to know yet.

"Wow, that's immature." Johnny said.

"What?" Janet yelled.

"You make a public announcement about Sissy being pregnant to, what, try to humiliate her. The secret was gonna come out soon enough." Johnny said coolly.

"I don't care. She's pregnant, which means she can't finish school and can't do too much to make you happy if you catch my drift." Janet snickered.

"Oh, are you not getting laid enough because people finally realized that you're riddled with STD's because of your numerous sex partners?" Sissy hissed sarcastically.

"I'm saying I could easily take back what was mine to begin with." Janet hissed, taking a step closer, only for Sissy's friends to step up next to her.

"Try it, we dare you." Trisha snickered.

"You attack Sissy, we'll rip off your head you slut." Zoe hissed.

"And you're just jealous because she has something you could never have." Renee giggled.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Janet growled, getting in Renee's face.

"A boyfriend you actually loves her and is willing to stay with her and help her take care of their kids, unlike half the so-called men at this school!" Renee said, making that half all cringe. Janet threw a punch only to be tackled to the ground by all of Sissy's friends.

"I love my crazy and overprotective friends." Sissy giggled as they got up and left a badly beaten Janet on the cafeteria floor.

_After school_

By the time Johnny and Sissy left the school, the entire student body and half of the teachers knew about Johnny and Sissy. Sissy, even though was pissed off about the whole ordeal, finally unzipped her jacket and let her belly be known in the maternity sweater.

"The remainder of the year is about to take a complete one eighty." Sissy sighed as she got into Johnny's car.

"I know, but it's nothing we can't handle." Johnny said, taking her head before he started the car.

* * *

So, I hope you all liked the chapter. R&R please and thank you, and I will see you all next week.


	31. Gender's & Names

Gender's and Names

Disclaimer:I do not own Johnny Test

So, if you all thought I forgot to update on the 2nd, you are incorrect. I am back to Saturday updates for this update and the next and will keep you all informed if I update sooner in a few weeks. Family vacation can mess with things like this. This is a double update.

Enjoy!

* * *

_1 week later_

Sissy and Johnny drove to the doctor's office calmly that Saturday afternoon. They would find out the sexes of their children today and they were more than a little excited. Once they arrived and parked they walked as quickly as they could to the waiting room.

"Miss Blakely." The assistant called. Sissy and Johnny stood and walked back with the assistant. They waited a few moments before the doctor entered the room with the gear needed. Sissy lay down on the table and pulled her shirt up to reveal her stomach. The doctor immediately went to work to find the two, not like it was difficult.

"Now, baby A is a…boy." The doctor said seeing Johnny smile and Sissy roll her eyes. She looked around until she found baby B.

"Baby B is a…girl. Wow, fraternal twins on the first try." The doctor chuckled. Johnny couldn't help but laugh at the situation. As they left the office Sissy texted Johnny's sisters.

"Sweet!" Sissy exclaimed, making Johnny jump.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"Sorry. I just asked your sisters to make and send out the invites via internet. They agreed since they do have mad computer skills." Sissy giggled.

"Cool. Together they do, which is why it's a good thing they modified the condo they live in to be larger." Johnny chuckled.

"No kidding." Sissy giggled as she texted them.

"When's the shower?" Johnny asked.

"In two weeks on a Saturday." Sissy replied.

"Ok. Now I know when to go hang with the guys." Johnny chuckled making Sissy roll her eyes.

"What?" Johnny snickered.

"What is it with men and baby showers?" Sissy said.

"As much as we love you, when women get together and talk babies and such, it's an estrogen overload and we need to run." Johnny chuckled.

"Oh, well, you're going to love this. Names." Sissy replied.

"Fuck." Johnny sighed. He hadn't even begun to think of names and now Sissy wanted to figure it out.

"I want to tell everyone at the baby shower what their names will be." Sissy added. _Great, two weeks to think of two names. _Johnny thought.

"Relax Johnny; it shouldn't be too hard for us to come up with names." Sissy said smiling.

_4 days later_

"Johnny, you look tense man, what's up?" Chad asked.

"I've been wracking my brain for four days trying to figure out baby names." Johnny grumbled.

"Dude, you still have ten days." Jace chuckled.

"You know, I thought something along the lines of 'fourteen days, should be easy' not!" Johnny groaned.

"Have you come up with any?" Zack asked.

"Each time I do, they just don't sound right, same with Sissy." Johnny grumbled.

"It'll come to you." Bo chuckled encouragingly.

"I hope so." Johnny grumbled.

_3 days later_

"I'm so excited about the baby shower." Zoe exclaimed happily.

"I know right. Double the fun!" Tia giggled. Sissy snickered at her friends before gasping at the sudden pain in her gut.

"Sissy! Are you ok?" Trisha asked.

"I'm fine, the babies are just kicking." Sissy said in a gasp as the pain went down.

"So how's the name game going?" Beth asked.

"Well, we have a name for the boy." Sissy said.

"Really?" All of her friends exclaimed.

"Yeah. Jacob Kyle." Sissy said blushing.

"That's cute and when he gets older, masculine and not stupid like some names I hear." Renee snickered.

"Yeah." Cally giggled.

"We're just trying to figure out a name for the girl." Sissy sighed.

"I always thought that would be easier." Megan giggled.

"Wrong." Sissy laughed.

_5 days later, 2 days before baby shower_

"So, I got your kids their gifts!" Angelica sang to Sissy at lunch.

"Thanks." Sissy smiled.

"Why are you still in school loser?" Janet's voice called.

"Because I want an education." Sissy replied back simply.

"Well, no one wants your fat ass here." Janet snickered.

"I'm pregnant with twins, not fat stupid." Sissy replied, rolling her eyes.

"How much do you eat?" Janet asked.

"Three average size meals a day with one, maybe two, snacks between." Sissy replied before biting into an apple. Johnny chuckled at how calm she was remaining.

"How much of it is healthy?" Janet hissed annoyed.

"I only eat maybe one bowl of ice cream every few days, otherwise it's all organic." Sissy said. Janet stomped away at her loss.

"So have you figured out a name for the girl?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah. Jennifer Anne." Johnny chuckled.

"That's adorable." Renee sighed.

"So guys, what are we gonna do on Saturday?" Johnny asked.

"Skate Park? Arcade?" Bo asked.

"Both excellent ideas." Johnny chuckled.

"Men and baby showers." Sissy giggled before kissing Johnny on the cheek.

"Do that as much as you want, I'm still not going." Johnny snickered.

"I know." Sissy sighed.

_2 days later, Baby shower_

Johnny had left with just ten minutes to spare. The baby shower started at two, and he did help set up and decorate before he bolted out with his friends, leaving Sissy with her massive amount of friends.

"Ok, so Susan and Mary have arranged most of this with my supervision of course and have found a bunch of games we can play while the presents are passed around." Sissy said excitedly. The other girls giggled as the first game started.

"So, glad you got out of the hen house?" Chad chuckled.

"Yeah." Johnny laughed.

"We love our women, but we don't want to be around all of them at once when there's baby stuff going on. That's like an estrogen overload." Bo chuckled.

"You got that right!" Zack laughed. Johnny's phone buzzed.

"And so begin the picture messages." Johnny chuckled before he looked at the message that showed a bunch of baby clothing.

"Zoe got that." Zack said as he looked over Johnny's shoulder.

"You went with?" Johnny asked.

"I had no choice in the matter." Zack sighed. The men continued to goof around at the mall.

"These are your last few months of being a kid man, enjoy it." Chad chuckled.

"I know, but in a way, I'm actually excited to be a dad." Johnny admitted.

"So when are your sisters getting hitched again?" Zack asked.

"In a week." Johnny groaned.

"Oh boy." Jace chuckled.

"They already had the bridal showers." Johnny said. The men laughed as they continued to have fun away from the women and the baby stuff, but then the time came for them to go back. Luckily the shower was over and the women were left waiting for their boyfriends to pick them up. Johnny walked inside and began to help clean up and organize the huge amounts of diapers, clothing, furniture boxes, and toys upstairs in the spare room.

"Double of everything means double the work." Sissy giggled.

"I know, but I'm doing most of the lifting." Johnny mock whined.

"You're a strong able bodied man, you can handle it." Sissy teased. Johnny leaned over and kissed Sissy tenderly on her soft supple lips, making her smile.

"I love you." Sissy said.

"I love you too, all three of you." Johnny replied, rubbing her swollen belly before feeling a strong kick. Both young parents smiled as their unborn children responded to them before they continued getting their things tidied up and then ready for another event: a wedding.

* * *

To clarify, it's Johnny's sisters weddings that they are getting ready for, not theirs...yet. Anyways, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter I post today. R&R please and thank you!


	32. Grand Union

Grand Union

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

This is the second chapter I will post this week. Sorry, it's really short, hence why I paired it with another chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

_1 week later_

Johnny sat in the pews as the ceremony for Susan began. The girls decided to have their weddings three days apart in time, that way everyone could get them appropriate and thought out gifts rather than them giving the girls a gift to share. Sissy sat next to him in a nice blue gown. Soon the music began and everyone stood as the bride and her father made their way down the aisle. Lila couldn't contain her tears anymore as her daughter walked up the stairs to her fiancée.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"The priest began. Johnny no longer bothered to watch the time he just watched as the vows were exchanged, and as the rings were slipped on.

"Do you Gil Nexdor take this woman to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." Gil said smiling at Susan.

"And do you Susan Test take this man to be your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Susan said smiling back at her husband.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss your bride." The priest said. The newlyweds kissed and the cameras went off like lightning. Everyone quickly proceeded to the reception area where gifts and placed on the table and food was served.

"I propose a toast." Hugh said standing up. Susan blushed at her father.

"I just want to congratulate my daughter Susan and her husband Gil. I will admit, a while back I didn't think Gil would ever get it together, but I guess it took a gentle push to make him see what he was missing out on. I hope you have a happy and lifelong marriage." Hugh said, earning claps all around. Johnny stood.

"I would like to add to that toast. Gil, you're welcome, and Susan you can thank me later. I got tired of seeing Susan one, miserable and two always being bugged my Eugene. I'm glad that she finally got with the guy of her dreams. Welcome to the family bro!" Johnny chuckled, earning laughs and applause from all around.

"Will you have something else for Mary's wedding?" Sissy whispered as they ate.

"Of course." Johnny chuckled, kissing her forehead and rubbing her swollen stomach. Gil and Susan had their first dance and then the real fun began, Johnny and Sissy taking it easy for Sissy's sake.

"We're delaying our honeymoon." Susan said.

"Why?" Sissy asked.

"I want to be here for my sister's wedding and Gil wants to be there for his cousins wedding. It's no trouble, since our honeymoon locations are different." Susan said smiling.

"That's sweet." Sissy said smiling.

_3 days later_

Johnny again sat in the pews next to Sissy in the front row, just as he had three days ago. Once the ceremony and first dance were done everyone began to mingle at the reception. The toasts were made and Johnny kept his word that his toast would be different for Mary's wedding.

"Ok everyone, gather around." Mary giggled. The girls, even Sissy gathered around as Mary threw the bouquet. As if by dumb luck it landed right in Sissy's hands.

"We all knew that was going to happen." Susan and Mary laughed before they got into the cars with their husbands and drove off for the airport for their honeymoon. Just then Eugene showed up to see everyone leaving.

"Where is Susan? Isn't it her wedding today to that nimrod?" Eugene hissed.

"No, that was three days ago and she and Mary and their husbands already left for their honeymoons." Johnny laughed.

"Then I'll still take Sissy from you…what is wrong with her?" Eugene exclaimed as Sissy walked up next to Johnny, her hand resting on her belly.

"Your children are using my bladder for a rattle." Sissy said as she elbowed Johnny playfully before noticing Eugene staring at her.

"What happened to her knock out body? Why is she so fat?" Eugene said appalled.

"Eugene, she's not fat, she's pregnant with my twins." Johnny growled.

"She's pregnant with your twins? You mean…" Eugene fainted.

"What a drama queen. Anyway can you take me home, I'm really tired?" Sissy said with a yawn.

"Sure." Johnny chuckled, taking her hand and walking to his car before getting inside and driving off, leaving an unconscious Eugene behind them.

* * *

I just had to make Eugene crash the wedding - late- and the wrong wedding - though he didn't even crash it - and then have him discover that Sissy was pregnant. Had to do it! Anyway, please R&R, you are all so wonderful. I will see you all again next Saturday.


	33. Worst Day Ever

Worst Day Ever

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

Oddly appropriate for today considering the day I'm having so far, but it's my problems, not yours, so no need to worry. This week is another double update, because I am trying to get as much posted before I go on vacation for a week. Hence why some of the chapters are short.

Enjoy.

* * *

_1 week later, March_

Sissy awoke that morning and something just seemed off, and that if anything should have been a clue that today was going to be a bad day. She got up and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Sissy." Her mother chirped happily. Sissy said nothing as she sat down and ate her breakfast.

"Is everything ok dear?" Her mother asked concerned.

"I guess." Sissy said depressed.

"I'm supposed to believe that?" Sissy's mom asked.

"I'm fine, just back off." Sissy said before stomping up the stairs to her room to get ready for school. Sissy's mom sent Johnny a text, warning him of her current mood and that today would be one of those days. Sissy trudged down the stairs with her backpack strapped on and went to the front door.

"Have a good day sweetie." Her mom said.

"Mhmm." Sissy groaned before closing the door behind her and getting into Johnny's car.

"Tired?" Johnny asked.

"What, no 'hello Sissy? How are you? Are the babies moving?" Sissy said annoyance in her tone. _Yup, it's going to be one of those days._ Johnny thought to himself.

"Sorry. How are you this morning?" Johnny asked.

"Fine." Sissy said curtly.

"I know you better, what's on your mind?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know what it's like to be a mom. I've never had that kind of responsibility before. I mean, I've babysat, but that's not raising a child, or two for that matter. What if they hate me?" Sissy began to cry.

"I don't know how to be a dad, and I've never babysat except for that one freak accident with my sisters. Sissy, all kids at one point in time say they hate their parents. I did, you probably did; it's just something we don't understand until we're older. We say it out of anger and to get our way." Johnny said as they drove to school. Sissy didn't look much happier or relaxed; she just looked more depressed at the moment. As they arrived at the school Sissy sighed tiredly.

"Tired?" Johnny asked as they got out of his car.

"Yeah. They kick a lot in their sleep." Sissy said with a yawn.

"I'm sorry." Johnny said as he took her hand.

"It's ok." Sissy replied.

"Not looking forward to Calc." Johnny said.

"Same here." Sissy said.

"Oh look if it isn't fatso." Janet snickered. Since Sissy was holding her heavy math book it made perfect sense for her to chuck it at Janet, hitting her square in the face and knocking her flat on the ground.

"What the fuck?" One of Janet's friends shouted as she tried to wake Janet up. Sissy walked over and retrieved her book.

"I am in no mood to deal with her or your shit today. Be forewarned, next snide comment like that and I may throw more than a fucking book. Got that cunt?" Sissy hissed, making the girl cringe.

"Yup, crystal clear." The girl whimpered as she grabbed Janet and ran.

"Let's just get to math." Johnny said.

"You think I'm horrible don't you?" Sissy asked, her eyes getting misty. _Fuck. _Johnny thought as tears started to stream down Sissy's face.

"No, I don't think you're horrible." Johnny said as he held her hand reassuringly.

"No, I'm horrible, just say it." Sissy whimpered through her tears.

"But you're not." Johnny said as they walked into their math class. The teacher looked over, rolled their eyes and looked back to the clock.

"You mean it?" Sissy sniffled.

"Of course Sissy." Johnny said kindly before Sissy hugged him. As if by magic the tears were gone and she was smiling widely.

"Thanks Johnny, I love you." Sissy said before kissing him sweetly before class started. _At this rate I'll have whiplash from these mood swings. _Johnny thought as the teacher began the boring lecture.

_Lunch_

Sissy had gone through three or so more mood swings in the last three hours than normal. Sure she had days where she was more moody than others, but this by far took the cake. As she sat down with her normal amount of food she began to look at the tray questioningly.

"What's wrong Sissy?" Renee asked.

"I think I took too much." Sissy said concerned.

"No, you take that amount every day." Cally said.

"And that's why I've gained so much weight!" Sissy whined.

"Sissy, you're pregnant with twins, the doctors say you're allowed to gain up to forty pounds because of the double bundle. You've only gained twenty." Zoe said.

"Does it really show that much?" Sissy asked nervously.

"Yeah, it's called twins." Beth sighed.

"You're right. Sorry, I've just been off today." Sissy said.

"We can tell." Trisha said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sissy scowled.

"You're mood swings are giving us all whiplash." Tia giggled.

"You think this is funny?" Sissy hissed.

"Not really." Angelica said.

"Good, because it's not." Sissy growled.

"We believe you Sissy. Calm down." Megan said. Sissy took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

_After school_

Johnny and Sissy went to work. Sissy was still remarkably calm, now that all her mood swings had run their course.

"I'm sorry." Sissy said quietly.

"For what?" Johnny asked confused at the sudden apology.

"For being so bitchy and hormonal today." Sissy said.

"Sissy, if you thought I couldn't handle your mood swings, you're wrong. I expect your mood swings, and while they are random, it's not unexpected when they do hit." Johnny said as they pulled up to the game shop.

"Still, I was just a total mess today." Sissy said.

"It's nothing to apologize about." Johnny said.

"Can you just forgive me so I won't feel guilt and stress over it?" Sissy said.

"I forgive you, even though it is unnecessary." Johnny chuckled as Sissy let out a sigh of relief before they got out of the car and went into the game shop.

* * *

I have no clue about weight gain for twins, so I just kind of made that up. Also, the mood swing can vary on the person having them, that much I do know because of family. Hope you all liked it and keep a lookout for the next chapter. R&R please and thank you.


	34. Big Decisions

Big Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

The second chapter I will post today. Light and fluffy, which is always a precursor to something drastic...I've said too much. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_1 week later_

Johnny lay in his room on his bed unable to sleep.

"Ok, what's with the lack of sleep?" Dukey asked.

"I have a lot on my mind." Johnny admitted after a moment of silence.

"As in?" Dukey questioned.

"Well what do you think?" Johnny replied sarcastically.

"Sissy and the babies?" Dukey asked.

"Yeah." Johnny replied.

"Well, what about them?" Dukey asked, not fully understanding what was wrong.

"I love her and I want to be there for her and the babies, but I don't want people thinking that I'm just doing it because she's pregnant with my kids." Johnny sighed.

"And since when have you cared what people thought?" Dukey asked.

"I don't know. I just don't want Sissy to get criticized as trapping me into marriage. That's not how it is." Johnny said.

"When did I ever mention marriage lover boy." Dukey chuckled as Johnny flushed.

"Shut up." Johnny growled.

"Sorry. Look, if you care about her then take the next step." Dukey said.

"I don't know how." Johnny said.

"Ask your sisters and your brothers-in-law. Shouldn't be too hard to figure out." Dukey said.

"Ok. Thanks Dukey." Johnny said before rolling over and going to sleep.

_The next day, Saturday_

Johnny drove over to Susan and Mary's place. They didn't live in the same home, just in a duplex. He had called and warned them earlier so they had the door open and were waiting when he pulled up.

"So where's the baby mama?" Mary asked curiously.

"She's at her house either doing homework or taking her afternoon nap." Johnny replied.

"So what is it you need to talk to us about?" Susan asked.

"I don't know where to go from here." Johnny said as he sat on the couch.

"In yours and Sissy's relationship?" Mary asked.

"Yeah." Johnny said.

"Do you care about her?" Susan asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Johnny asked sarcastically.

"Do you honestly see yourself with anyone else in the future?" Mary asked.

"No." Johnny replied.

"Would you honestly want to be with anyone else?" Susan asked.

"No." Johnny said.

"Do you always want to be with her?" Mary asked.

"Yes." Johnny replied.

"Can you financially support her and your two children?" Susan asked.

"Yeah." Johnny chuckled.

"Ok, so marry her." Mary said with an eye roll.

"I knew you would say that." Johnny replied.

"So why bother talking to us when you knew what we were going to say?" Susan asked confused.

"Verification. I do listen to you guys, though you may not always believe me, still, I do." Johnny chuckled.

"Good to know. So, have you bought a ring yet?" Mary asked.

"No, but I'm going to now. Thanks guys." Johnny chuckled as he got up and left the duplex and towards the jewelry store.

_2 hours later_

As Johnny drove to the Blakely home he saw Sissy get into the car with her friends, Beth was driving.

"I don't think I could have planned that better." Johnny chuckled to himself as they drove away. He pulled up and parked. He sat in his car for a moment, taking a deep breath. This was huge for him and he knew it was; his nerves were finally catching up to him.

"It's now or never." Johnny said as he got out of his car and walked up to the home. He knocked on the door and waited for what seemed like an eternity. Finally someone answered; it was Jason, Sissy's father, just the person Johnny wanted to talk to.

"Afternoon Johnny. You just missed Sissy; she went out with her friends just a few moments ago." Jason said smiling.

"I saw them leave as I pulled up. I actually wanted to talk to you sir." Johnny said.

"Oh, alright, come on in then." Jason said confusion in his tone as they walked into the living room.

"Mister Blakely, as you know, your daughter is pregnant with my twins." Johnny said in a serious tone catching Jason's attention instantly.

"Yes, I am aware of such an obvious fact." Jason said with a hint of humor in his tone.

"But I want to verify with you that I do care and love your daughter." Johnny said.

"That is good to hear; again I could tell and was confident in the fact." Jason said with a smile.

"What I'm trying to say, or ask in this case is, can I marry your daughter?" Johnny finally spat out.

"You have my blessing Johnny." Jason said smiling.

"Thank you." Johnny said happily.

"So, when are you going to ask her and do you have a ring?" Jason asked leaning back into the chair.

"Tonight and yes I do have a ring." Johnny said as he stood and left with a smile on his face.

_Later that night_

_I wonder what Johnny wants, he sounded urgent. _Sissy thought as she waited for Johnny to come pick her up. Johnny pulled up in his car, anticipation and anxiety flowing through him as Sissy walked over and got inside the car.

"So what's the rush?" Sissy asked as she closed the door.

"It's a surprise." Johnny chuckled. They drove a distance, talking a little here or there. Sissy couldn't shake the feeling that this was important to Johnny and desperately wanted to know. Just as her patience was wearing thin the car stopped and there they were, parked on an overlook of the city, the sky was lavender and pink and orange with the sunset. They got out of the car and Sissy looked over the scene, Johnny next to her.

"It's so calm up here and pretty." Sissy said with a sigh.

"Yeah, that was the main reason I wanted to come here for this." Johnny said, his hands going into his pockets and retrieving the box.

"For what?" Sissy asked before she turned and saw Johnny on one knee. It all hit her.

"Sissy, I love you, now more than I ever have and not just because you are carrying our children but because you are the most beautiful and wonderful woman I could ever hope for. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" Johnny asked as he opened the box to reveal the beautiful ring, three diamonds were in it, one large one in the middle and two small ones on opposing sides.

"Yes, oh my god, yes I will marry you Johnny!" Sissy said, tears welling her eyes as Johnny stood smiling and gently removed the promise ring and put on the engagement ring. Sissy hugged Johnny as tightly as she could after he slipped on the ring.

"I love you." Sissy said smiling.

"I love you too Sissy." Johnny replied as he pulled her closer, a smile on his face.

* * *

Told you all it was a fluffy chapter. Hope you liked it. As for next week, I plan on posting 2 more chapters on the 15th, and since I am halfway through the first one, i should get it done today and then do the next one in a few days, then edit and post. See you all next Thursday. R&R please and thank you.


	35. Making Plans

Making Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

So this is my early - in every sense of the word - double post. I leave tomorrow for a week, hence why I am posting it now, and this was an incredibly short chapter, also hence why it is a double post. Anyway, keep your eye peeled for the next one I post today.

Enjoy!

* * *

_2 weeks later, April_

Sissy was grateful it was spring break because she and Johnny needed the time to figure out the plans for their wedding. They had already agreed that they would wait six months after the babies are born, which gave them seven months or so, Sissy was due in a month. The dress and cake would be the last things to be chosen, but that didn't hinder anything else.

"When did you say you wanted to get your dress again?" Renee asked Sissy as they sat there with pen and paper.

"Four months after the twins are born." Sissy said.

"What did you and Johnny agree on for the color theme since it will be in November." Cally asked.

"Fall colors, since that will be available." Sissy replied as she looked at her notes.

"Johnny, when did you say you were getting your tux?" Beth asked, looking over to the boys who were trying to think of things to add.

"Around the same time Sissy gets her dress." Johnny replied.

"Ok, so by fall theme, you mean like reds and oranges and gold's and brown colors right?" Zoe asked.

"Yes. I want the men to wear black tuxes of course, but that's a given." Sissy said with a shrug.

"Let's go talk colors and décor somewhere else. The guys need to think up stuff." Beth giggled as the girls walked off.

"It's only April and you guys are going all out. Have you gotten a venue yet?" Chad asked, rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, we've got that and a date set, it's just all the other stuff." Johnny said.

"So why do we have to make a ton of lists now?" Jace asked.

"So that we have it all figured out by the time the twins are born." Johnny yawned.

"It makes sense, but my brain is fried man." Bo groaned.

"Hey think about it like this, I'm just prepping you for later on." Johnny chuckled.

"Oh shut up." Bo hissed.

"Alright, so the flowers are red roses and white calla lilies." Cally said.

"Correct." Sissy replied.

"Ok, so we have colors, attire, flowers, and certain dates set. The cake can come pretty much last. Have you guys figured out a caterer yet?" Renee asked.

"No, we've been looking, but with work Johnny's hours being longer than mine, and school coming to a close it's hard to actually go out and look. I'm glad that Johnny got this Saturday off, otherwise this would much longer than it already has." Sissy sighed.

"True and we've gotten a good amount accomplished. Once school ends, we can definitely figure out the other arrangements." Zoe giggled.

"By the time school ends I'll be a full time mom of twins." Sissy reminded, earning a kick from the twins as if to confirm.

"So, how does it feel knowing in a month you'll be a dad?" Robby asked.

"I was scared at first, but now I'm actually excited. I want to see what my son and daughter will look like." Johnny said with a smile, unknowing of the dark man lurking outside the home.

"So, Johnny Test is going to be a father, and the girl with the lightning bolt in her hair is his fiancée and the mother of his twins. That's how I'll destroy him, and he won't know what hit him." The man chuckled darkly before quietly slipping away into the night, leaving the happy and tired teens to continue their planning, unaware of the new threat that now befell Johnny and Sissy.

* * *

So...what do you think? Light and fluffy again. Like I said above, keep you eyes peeled. R&R please and thank you!


	36. Where did Sissy go?

Where did Sissy go?

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

Second chapter I will post today.

Hope you like it.

* * *

_April 30__th_

The buzzing of his phone woke him from his sleep. Looking over, Johnny saw that Sissy's mother was calling and that immediately sent off alarms in his head.

"Hello Misses Blakely. Is there something wrong?" Johnny asked.

"Is Sissy with you?" she asked frantically.

"No, why?" Johnny asked, his heart accelerating.

"Johnny, we can't find her." Misses Blakely said. Johnny hung up, got up and dressed and then bolted out the door to his car and then to Sissy's house where there were cop cars swarming the place.

"Now ma'am, when did you last see your daughter?" The officer asked.

"Last night around ten thirty as she went to her room to go to bed." Misses Blakely replied.

"Sir, we don't have time for these questions, she is heavily pregnant with twins, and her due date is in a week." Jason said grimly. The officer's eyes widened as he put out the report, holding a picture of Sissy in his hand. Johnny turned around and walked back to his car, anger leaking from his pores.

"Where are you going Johnny?" Jason asked.

"To visit a few old friends of mine who might have some answers." Johnny said in a deadly tone before getting in his car and driving off.

"First on my list, Eugene Hamilton." Johnny growled.

_With Sissy_

"What? Ugh, where am I?" Sissy asked as she opened her eyes. She didn't recognize where she was, but from what she could tell she was in someone's basement, and upon looking around it, this person had to be a sci-fi nerd, what with all the green space ships and space weapons. She then noticed her arms were shackled to the wall and above her head.

"Are you scared girl?" a voice called out. Sissy jumped slightly at the echo but started to look around to try and pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"No, I'm irritated and uncomfortable, but not scared." Sissy said honestly. A man, dressed in green, walked out from the shadows.

"You're seriously not scared of me?" the man asked.

"No, and why is everything in here shaped like vegetables?" Sissy asked annoyed.

"Well I am Dark Vegan, what did you expect?" The older man growled. Sissy rolled her eyes.

"So how long exactly are you planning on keeping me here?" Sissy asked.

"Until I can destroy Johnny Test." Dark Vegan growled.

_Back with Johnny_

"I'm telling you Test, I don't have her. Feel free to look about my mansion, but I seriously do not have your fiancée." Eugene groveled on the ground, beaten, bloodied and battered up by a very pissed off Johnny. Johnny rummaged through the house for the next few hours before coming up with nothing.

"I told you she wasn't here." Eugene whined. Johnny started to walk towards the door before stopping and turning to face him.

"You tell anyone that I was here and I won't hesitate to beat the living shit out of you, understood?" Johnny growled. Eugene nodded in fear as Johnny left, slamming the door on his way out.

"Well, now time to pay Mister Mittens a house call." Johnny said as he cracked his knuckles. In no time at all he arrived at the crazed cat's home, being allowed in by the butler. Johnny immediately walked up to the cat and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Ach! What do you want boy?" Mittens hissed.

"Are you the one who abducted my fiancée?" Johnny growled.

"Why would I want to do that? I gave up trying to take over the world and destroy you two years ago." Mittens growled before Johnny let him drop.

"Mind if I look around?" Johnny said as he started to walk off.

"Like you'd listen if I said no, but I have nothing to hide." Mittens said as he dusted himself off.

_Meanwhile with Sissy_

"So where do I get to sleep Dark Vegan?" Sissy asked as the ache in her shoulders grew.

"Right there." He said monotone.

"You're kidding right?" Sissy asked her eyes bugging out of her skull.

"No." Dark Vegan said cruelly before leaving to go back upstairs.

"When are you going to let me go?" Sissy shouted.

"After I destroy Johnny Test!" the man yelled before laughing psychotically and slamming the door shut, leaving her the dank smelling basement.

_6 p.m._

Johnny had spent almost the whole day searching thru Eugene's home and Mitten's home before he had to stop, and he hated himself for stopping. His gut was wound into tiny tight knots with fear for his fiancée and unborn children. As he walked inside, his head hanging low Dukey walked over and tried to comfort him, like any good dog.

"You'll find her." Dukey said smiling.

"She's due in a week, but the doctor said she could be early because the babies were moving earlier than they expected. I'll start first thing tomorrow." Johnny said.

"You have school tomorrow, it's Monday." Dukey deadpanned. Johnny's eyebrows knitted together in frustration before suddenly he got an idea and pulled out his phone and dialing a number quickly.

"Hey, Agent Black, can I ask you and Agent White a favor?" Johnny said once Agent Black answered.

_With Sissy_

Her stomach growled mercilessly and her unborn twins kicked in protest. She heard yelling from upstairs.

"She's heavily pregnant and needs to eat!" a woman's voice shouted.

"She's Johnny Test's fiancée! She'll get just as punished as he will!" Dark Vegan shouted.

"Her children could get sick and be in critical condition before they're even born. Do you want that on your conscious! I'm going to feed her and loosen her shackles, and so help me if you try to stop me I will call our daughter!" the woman shouted before Sissy heard her feet stomping across the floor above her and then towards the basement door. The lights flashed on, temporarily blinding Sissy. Sissy blinked her eye open as she heard the shackles being loosened so they would be making her shoulders sore, and also the delicious smell of vegetable soup tickled her nose as the woman handed it to her.

"Here you are dear." The woman said kindly.

"Thank you." Sissy said before taking the bowl and eating the soup.

"I'm sorry you got drug into all of this, but if I try to free you now, he'll just try to capture you again. Only Johnny and my daughter can stop him." The woman said sadly.

"What's his beef with Johnny anyway?" Sissy asked. The woman went into the story and once she was done Sissy looked at her.

"So, basically your husband is just upset because he wants to go home, but is mad because you don't have the capabilities of making toast on your home planet?" Sissy said.

"In a nut shell, yes. I don't get why he just won't let it go, figure out how to use electricity on our home planet so he can stop trying to destroy Johnny and the earth." The woman said annoyed.

"Don't worry, if I know my fiancée well enough, he's not going to stop looking, and while in school, he's probably called in the back up forces to look for me. I'll be out of here in no time." Sissy said optimistically, half way convincing herself. She knew the first part was true, but she wasn't so sure about the other half about the cavalry.

"I wish I could give you something better to sleep on other than the floor, but he won't allow it." The woman said, interrupting Sissy's thoughts.

"He really hates Johnny that much all because he blames him for his problems." Sissy said in shock.

"There's no reasoning with that man." The woman sighed before getting up and going back up the stairs to her room. Sissy tried to make herself a little more comfortable before hearing the light footsteps of the woman bringing her a pillow and blanket. Sissy huddled down into the blanket and lay there, hoping that Johnny would find her and manage to get her out of this mess before she went into labor.

* * *

I know, cliffhanger. See you all again next week sometime, when, no clue, but it will be next week. R&R please and thank you!


	37. Crisis Mode

Crisis Mode

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

So I got home about 3 hours ago, and I am so grateful that I had at least half of this chapter typed up before I left last week. Had fun with my crazy ass friends, and there were some rough times where we all were at each others throats, but things resolved themselves and we're all still friends in the end, so I thin it was a success.

Anyway, you all probably just want me to post the damn chapter and get on with the story. Sorry if it's short for you all, but keep in mind, I'm exhausted from the long drive home and was just going off of what I could remember and what felt right.

Hope you like it!

* * *

_4 days later, May 4__th_

Johnny had managed to check Brain Freeze, the rich snobby kid, he even checked the Tickler's and Wacko's mansions while the others checked every known criminal, and still came up with nothing. Johnny was wracking his brain, free to do so because it was now Friday afternoon. He was pacing the room so much he was making himself dizzy.

"Where the hell could she be and who could've taken her." Johnny grumbled.

_At Dark Vegan's_

Sissy was only fed once a day, which wasn't helping her feel any better, and to make it worse, she was having mild contractions. The house was empty, but the restraints were solid and Sissy let out a whimper. It was hurting more today and she began to fear the worst. Just then a door slammed upstairs.

"Mommy. Daddy. I'm home!" a nasally voice sounded, though it was lower pitch. The basement door opened and the figure of a young woman appeared in the doorway.

"Hello. Is anyone down here?" the voice called out as the footsteps grew until Sissy could see the girl with long green hair.

"Oh my god! Who are you and why are chained in my parents basement?" the girl gasped, running over to Sissy and fiddling with the chains until finding the keys and unlocking them.

"My name is Sissy Blakely, and your dad kidnapped me to use me as bait to get…gah!" Sissy gasped in pain as she felt her water break as the other shackle was released.

"Your water broke! Ok, I'll call…" Jillian started.

"No, call Johnny Test." Sissy cried.

"Oh…fuck my father is such an asshole!" Jillian shouted as she grabbed Sissy's phone and called Johnny.

"Sissy? Oh my god are you ok?" Johnny's voice said frantically.

"This is Jillian, I just got here, her water broke, and you know where my dad's house is." Jillian said quickly before Johnny hung up. Within moments of the call Johnny rushed down the stairs, to the basement and grabbed Sissy, calling nine one one the whole time. The ambulance arrived just a few moments after and they quickly drove Sissy to the hospital. They got her in the room and into the gown as fast as they could before a strong contraction hit. Johnny was finally allowed into the room after dawning the approved wear and rushed over to Sissy, lending his left hand to her, which she took and squeezed.

_7 hours later_

"Push Sissy, I can see the first ones crown." The doctor said. Johnny had lost all feeling in his hand but hearing the doctor say that helped him to ignore the pain in his hand, knowing that he had it was mild compared to what Sissy was going through.

"Eight. Nine. Ten. Stop. Breathe." The doctor instructed. Sissy let out a few exhausted gasps. Her forehead was beaded with sweat. How she was even managing such a feat like this after being kept in a cold basement for four days was a miracle to him. The next ten minutes seemed to go by in a blur as another strong contraction gripped Sissy and she started to push. The next thing Johnny knew, a small bloody child was seen coming from between Sissy's legs, the doctors cut the cord and used the weird blue gunk sucker thing and the infant let out a wail, declaring its arrival.

"Here is your daughter." The nurse said after cleaning and swaddling the girl in a pink blanket. Sissy's contractions stopped, and the doctors brought in the ultrasound equipment.

"Your son is not in the right position to come out yet. It may be a while before the contractions start up again. Are you feeling well, other than the obvious?" the doctor asked.

"All things considered, I'm fine, starved, but fine." Sissy said tiredly.

"I can't help you much on the food part until your son is born, but rest and you should be ok." The doctor said sincerely. Sissy nodded before Johnny handed her their daughter. Sissy smiled and pulled her close to her, the baby slept peacefully.

"We agreed on Jennifer Anne Test correct?" Sissy asked as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Yes." Johnny said smiling down at his fiancée and daughter.

"Hopefully your son will make his appearance so I can eat soon." Sissy said, looking annoyingly at her still swollen but now smaller stomach. A knock sounded at the door and Johnny went over to get it. There was an officer standing there.

"I'll be back in a moment Sissy." Johnny said as he left the room.

"Ok." Sissy said exhausted. Outside the door, there were a few officers and with them was Dark Vegan, glaring hatefully at Johnny.

"This was the man who kidnapped her?" the officer asked Johnny.

"Yes, his name is Dark Vegan." Johnny growled.

"Why on Earth would you kidnap a pregnant young woman?" the officer asked.

"I want to destroy Johnny Test! And I will do what I can to do so!" Dark Vegan announced. Jillian walked over to her father.

"You would kill the lives of two innocent children because of your own stupidity. Look, I hooked up electricity on our home planet, and since I am the ruler of the planet, I can choose whether to let you back or not." Jillian growled just as Johnny heard a loud cry from inside the room and the light flashed on. Johnny, along with several nurses and a doctor rushed back into the delivery room.

"She's fully dilated." The doctor said.

_2 hours later_

"One more push Sissy, you're so close." The doctor encouraged as Sissy caught her breath.

"Ready, and…push." The doctor ordered and Sissy pushed with all that she had, gripping Johnny's hand as hard as she could, knowing that he had no feeling in it anymore. She felt a massive release and the doctor and nurse both quickly helped the baby out the rest of the way and cut the cord, being careful of his male parts and then cleaned him off.

"Circumcised or no?" the doctor asked. Sissy nodded tiredly as they took the baby back and in what seemed like a blur returned to the room with the little bundle swaddled in a blue blanket in an incubator.

"Once you've rested we'll bring in the paperwork for you to fill out." The nurse said to the tired couple. They changed the sheets and then let Sissy rest. Johnny kissed her forehead, smiling.

"You did great Sissy." Johnny said.

"I don't feel great, but I'm sure that's what most new moms say." Sissy replied with a tired smile before her stomach growled.

"I'll put in an order." Johnny said before he left the room.

"How is she?" Jillian asked concerned.

"Tired and hungry." Johnny replied.

"And the twins?" Jillian asked.

"Healthy." Johnny replied with a slight smile.

"Mom snuck food to her when dad wasn't home or was asleep, that's why she's not nearly as bad as she could have been. He's going to be a prisoner on Veganden, but nonetheless, he will be coming back with me, as will mom." Jillian said.

"Thanks Jillian." Johnny said.

"No problem, I don't want my father near your two children, he's mentally unstable and god only knows what he would do." Jillian said with a slight shudder.

"True. So see you later?" Johnny asked.

"Someday, and who knows, maybe I'll have a loving husband and children by then too." Jillian chuckled.

"I wouldn't doubt it, seeing as how you're already engaged." Johnny chuckled as he indicated to the ring on her finger. Jillian smiled, gave Johnny a hug and then departed, her mother and father – in chains – right behind her. Johnny continued to his task at hand, finding food for a very hungry and tired Sissy. Upon finding the cafeteria and making the order he returned to the room, after they said it would be just a few moments. Sissy looked up and smiled at Johnny tiredly.

"I can't remember what we agreed on for him?" Sissy said as she held the sleeping baby boy.

"Jacob Kyle Test." Johnny chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Can you blame me?" Sissy said with a yawn.

"No. the food should be up soon." Johnny said as he sat down on the bed and watched as Sissy placed the baby back in his incubator next to his sister.

"I never thought I'd be a mother this young." Sissy murmured to herself.

"I never thought I'd be a father this young." Johnny replied just as quietly. They sat there for a moment watching their two children sleep soundly.

"I especially thought I wouldn't have children with you." Johnny said with a light chuckled.

"Same here." Sissy said smiling.

"But honestly, I wouldn't change it for anything." Johnny said, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Same." Sissy replied, closing her eyes with a smile.

"I still haven't let my parents or your parents know yet." Johnny said.

"You should get on that." Sissy smiled.

"I will…after we eat." Johnny chuckled as the food came in.

"I have I told you that I love you?" Sissy giggled after getting her first bite of non-vegan food.

"No." Johnny chuckled.

"I love you." Sissy giggled.

"I love you too and I'm sorry I wasn't there to keep you safe from that psychopath." Johnny said, taking Sissy's hand in his.

"I'm not mad at you, but I'm just glad that Jillian found me when she did otherwise…" Sissy started before Johnny pressed a finger to her lips and then kissed her gently yet passionately, and in just that moment, all that was there was them and their children and the world all faded out.

* * *

So, tell me what you think. I will have the next one up in a week. R&R please and thank you.


	38. Week of Recovery

Week of Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

Hello again everyone. So, I know in the last chapter I left it with a fluffy moment, so be prepared for some slight humor, fluff, and more.

* * *

_The next day_

The time Sissy had spent at Dark Vegan's place had really messed up her health. She was dehydrated and had only been fed once a day, no protein, and it was a small meal. She was able to produce milk for the twins, but she would need to recover if she intended to continue.

"I called Larry and let him know." Johnny said walked into the room. He stopped when he saw her sitting up, the gown unbuttoned and her breast exposed as she guided Jennifer to her swollen nipple. Jennifer latched on and began to suckle greedily and Johnny couldn't stop himself from watching, feeling an odd pang in his chest as he watched the most natural scene nature had. Sissy looked up and smiled when she saw Johnny standing there with a look of awe on his face.

"Come here Johnny." Sissy giggled. She still looked too tired in Johnny's opinion, her face slightly sunken in and her eyes had rings around them. Johnny walked over and took a seat and watched as his daughter suckled away. Once she stopped Sissy pulled the gown up, placed the burp blanket over her shoulder and began to gently pat the little girl's back until she let out a small burp.

"Johnny, it is Saturday, you do have work." Sissy said tiredly.

"I know." Johnny said with a stretch.

"So why are you still here, not that I'm complaining, but I don't want you to lose your job, we'll need all the money." Sissy said as she placed Jennifer back into the incubator with her brother.

"I already let Larry know I would be in late and work later because of it." Johnny said. Just then the door opened and in walked the families. Sissy's mother ran over to them, frantic as any mother would be.

"Are you alright dear?" She asked.

"Tired, sore, and hungry, but yes, I'm fine." Sissy said with a yawn. Her mother reached down and cupped her cheek before realizing that her stomach was mostly flat.

"Where are my grandchildren?" She asked.

"Sleeping, I just fed Jennifer." Sissy said pointing to the incubator just as Jacob began to get fussy. Sissy started to rise, but Johnny was quicker. He walked over the incubator and picked up his son for the second time since he was born. His little eyes opened and he looked at his father with curiosity until a small smile graced his lips and he gripped his father's shirt tighter. Johnny smiled back at his small son before he walked over to Sissy where he carefully passed him off to Sissy. Sissy helped Jacob to her swollen nipple and he suckled away, even more greedy than his sister. Mary smiled as she and Susan walked into the room.

"He has Johnny's appetite." Susan joked.

"Shut up." Johnny chuckled to his sisters.

"Where are the husbands?" Sissy asked, looking up from her suckling son.

"They wanted to give you some privacy." Mary chuckled. Sissy laughed and then started to burp her son once he finished his suckling.

"You can let them know they're allowed in now." Sissy giggled. Gil and Tony came in with smiles as they looked at the two little bundles.

"That is like totally awesome." Gil chuckled.

"Thanks." Both Johnny and Sissy replied.

"Guys, we should go, Sissy needs her rest." Lila said after admiring her grandchildren. In a way, she always knew Johnny would be the first of her three children to make her a grandma, not thinking any less of her daughters, but they had taken forever to finally get boyfriends, let alone husbands. Johnny leaned down and kissed Sissy gently before he and the others left. When Johnny arrived at work Larry smiled.

"So how does it feel being a new dad?" Larry asked.

"Pretty good." Johnny smiled.

_2 days later, Monday  
_

Johnny handed a note to every one of Sissy's teachers telling them she was in the hospital recovering from her birthing his twins and being kept hostage for four days.

"I want to see the babies!" Beth squealed.

"I can call and ask if she would let you guys come and see them." Johnny said as he pulled out his phone. They all nodded their heads as Johnny called Sissy.

"Hey." Sissy said, her voice tired.

"Did I wake you up?" Johnny asked.

"No, I woke about five minutes ago." Sissy giggled lightly.

"Ok. Our buddies want to come see the kids." Johnny chuckled.

"I'm ok with it." Sissy said.

"Cool and I want to talk to you about something that has been on my mind." Johnny said. Sissy almost asked but decided to wait until he got there.

"Ok. See you in a few." Sissy said before they hung up.

_Twenty minutes later_

Sissy heard a gentle knock on the door.

"I'm decent." Sissy giggled as she held her two sleeping children. Johnny and the friends all walked in quietly. Beth, Renee, Cally, Zoe, Megan, Angelica, Leslie, Trisha and Tia all bee-lined for Sissy to look at the sleeping babies. Jacob blinked awake and turned to hide in his mother's bosom. They could see his crystal blue eyes and tuft of blonde hair with a light orange tip on it.

"He's so cute." Renee cooed quietly. Johnny walked over and at the sight of his father Jacob extended his small chubby arms to him. Johnny smiled and picked up his still drowsy son and held him as he fell back asleep. Johnny's friends all walked over and smiled at the sight of the little baby in his father's arms.

"He knows who his father is." Bo chuckled.

"Yeah." Johnny said as he sat down in the chair next to Sissy.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sissy asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to move in." Johnny asked. Sissy looked at him in awe and smiled.

"I would like that, but I'll have to let my parents know and get some stuff packed." Sissy replied.

"I know, but I'm glad you want to move in with me, that way we can both raise the kids." Johnny said with a smile.

"But we do need to find a place to live though." Sissy replied.

"We can do that later." Johnny said with a smile.

_2 days later_

Sissy was feeling better and looked less tired than she had a few days ago. She still hadn't told her parents or Johnny's for that matter, that she was moving in with Johnny so that they could both raise the kids under one roof. Today her parents would visit, bringing up new clothes for the babies since they could dirty theirs faster than they could keep them clean. She planned on today telling her parents of her decision.

"Are you decent?" Her mother's voice called.

"Yes, the twins are taking a nap." Sissy smiled. Her parents walked in quietly and took their seats next to her bed.

"So I have something important to tell you?" Sissy said after a moment of silence.

"Either you're moving in with him or he's moving in with us." Her father said.

"Is it really that obvious?" Sissy asked with a nervous smile.

"No, but it makes sense. And we support your decision, whatever it may be." Her mother said.

"I'm moving in with him until we can get our own place." Sissy said.

"It's overall better for the babies and for you guys, that way you can work out a schedule of sorts for when they wake up in the middle of the night." Her mother said with a sad smile.

"Mom, just because I'm moving out doesn't mean I won't see you." Sissy said as she took her mother's hand.

"I know dear, but your still my baby girl and I'll just have to learn that you're now a mother too and have to live on your own." Her mother said smiling but Sissy could see the moisture building in her eyes causing her to feel that clutch on her heart.

"Mom, now you're going to make me cry." Sissy whimpered. Both women hugged as small tears of sadness and joy rolled down their faces and eventually subsided after about forty or so minutes.

"I love you mom." Sissy said as they pulled apart.

"I love you too dear heart." Her mother said as she wiped her eyes and stood to leave, her husband had to be to work in ten minutes.

"We'll see you soon sweetie." Her father said.

"Yup." Sissy said just before the door closed quietly behind them. Sissy looked to her two sleeping babies and now understood why parents were so protective yet strict, these two small bundles meant the world to Sissy and Johnny, and she would do anything to keep them happy, healthy, and safe.

"I love you both so much." Sissy whispered before finally deciding to take a small nap herself.

_Last day in the hospital_

Sissy was eager to get out of the hospital. The thought of school didn't sound that appealing to her, but she would deal with it if it meant leaving this boring place. Her parents and Johnny had packed up her things and gotten them over to Johnny's in the last few days, so she was all ready to live there. Sissy finished dressing her son and daughter when a knock sounded at the door.

"Who is it?" Sissy chirped.

"Your fiancée." Johnny chuckled as he opened the door.

"You could have waited just a few more seconds before barging in." Sissy scolded. Johnny rolled his eyes as he walked over to her and his children, as they lay there on the bed, his son was wiggling around while his daughter was making bubbles with her spit. Johnny chuckled at his two small children and then helped Sissy get them buckled into the carriers before they walked out of the room, checked out and went to the parking lot.

"Sissy my darling, I have come to ask for you to…" Eugene's annoying voice carried on before stopping as he saw them walk out with the carriers.

"Shove off Eugene. I have been kidnapped, and hardly fed, and then went into labor for nine hours to deliver an eight pound three ounce son and a seven pound two ounce daughter, and have spent the last week in the hospital recovering from both events. I'm tired, sore, and really fucking crabby, so go ahead and pull your shitty Casanova act on me, because I will fucking de-ball you the moment you even try." Sissy growled, her whole body going tense and her eyes turning deadly. Eugene stepped closer and looked at the two small bundles in their carriers. Both babies had blonde hair and blue eyes, the boy had red-orange tips, as did the girl but just starting was a small red lightning streak.

"And I suppose you didn't get the memo, but Johnny and I are engaged now. Now go away." Sissy said, walking right up to him and staring him down.

"Fine. After all these years of tying, Test finally wins." Eugene grumbled as he turned on his heel and walked away, head hanging low. As they buckled up the kids and drove towards Johnny's place Sissy began to fear and grow annoyed as to what would await her at school.

"Not looking forward to going back to school." Sissy groaned.

"I know." Johnny said.

"Who'll watch the kids?" Sissy asked as if the question suddenly dawned on her.

"My sisters, they already volunteered. Your parents also offered in case the girls got too busy with work, so either way." Johnny chuckled.

"Ok, that makes me feel a little better." Sissy said, relief flooding her voice as the new, probably dramatic day of school tomorrow ahead tomorrow began to creep its way back into her mind.

* * *

So, did my little heart felt moments tug on your heart strings at all? Also, this is the last chapter that Bling-Bling/Eugene will make an appearance...R&R please and thank you, and another chapter will be up on 9/7/13.


	39. I Hate School

I Hate School

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Test

And so let the drama continue.

* * *

_The next day_

Sissy felt nervous for quite a few reasons.

"Dear, don't worry, we've taken care of babies before." Her mother assured her.

"I know." Sissy said, though worry still seeped through her voice. She hadn't been so much as ten feet away from her children for a whole week and now here she was leaving her two children with her parents to go back to school. She didn't want to put up with the nimrods at school. Sissy walked back with Johnny to his car, his thumb rubbing her hand soothingly in hopes to calm her nerves. Sissy only grew more nervous as they got closer to the school. Her heart was racing the moment they pulled into the parking lot and the car turned off. She clutched her backpack to her.

"I don't know how this feels for you, but just look at it this way, about a month left of school and then we won't have to see ninety percent of these people ever again." Johnny chuckled, making her let out a laugh.

"Thanks." Sissy said as she opened the door and waited for Johnny to catch up with her. People of course stared, she had been missing for almost two weeks, and luckily had the time to catch up on all the homework she had missed.

"Oh look whose back, the pregger who was 'kidnapped' so she could get more attention than she already was. So, where exactly were you?" Janet hissed. Sissy rolled her eyes as they walked by.

"Hospital." Sissy replied simply. She had always known that Janet was immature, but now she seemed to be even more so, maybe that was because she was now a mother.

"Why?" Janet said snidely.

"Uh, let me see, I gave birth to twins." Sissy said in a mock stupid tone.

"So why are you here?" Janet asked angrily.

"Because I want a high school diploma." Sissy said.

"You're a bad mom." Janet said.

"My parents are only babysitting them for the school day, and then I pick them up and take care of them for the other eighteen hours. Besides, what the hell would you know about being a mother you two-bit slut." Sissy hissed. Janet glared as Sissy and Johnny walked by. As they went to their first class Sissy couldn't help but get the feeling that everyone was staring at her. Just as they got to their class room Bumper walked up with a sick grin on his face.

"Well, if it isn't the MILF I've been looking for." Bumper said, getting just a little too close before Johnny threw a hard punch.

"Don't ever fucking talk to my fiancée like that ever again." Johnny growled as Bumper cowered away. Sissy couldn't help but giggle a little as they walked in and too their seats.

"What's so funny?" Johnny asked.

"You when you get violently protective." Sissy giggled. Johnny chuckled just before class started. The teacher walked over to Sissy, his eyes steely.

"Are you sure you should even be here? You missed nearly two weeks of school." The teacher said harshly. Sissy reached into her backpack and pulled out all the homework she had caught up on.

"I had some free time in the hospital. I mean, only getting five hours of sleep with two crying babies can give someone a lot of time." Sissy said with a smug tone as the teacher took it and read it over, his eyes going wide.

"These are all correct? How?" the man asked as the class stared.

"My fiancée did help me a little, but once I learned and read his notes, it was easy." Sissy said. The teacher stared at her, in awe and admiration. Most girls quit school once they have children, but here was this young woman who was going out of her way to get through the last month of school and be a mother.

"Can we start the class now?" Sissy asked, feeling awkward under his gaze.

"Oh, yes." The man said as he went to the front of the class and started the lesson.

_Lunch_

The only other teacher to give her trouble was her third period teacher, but that was resolved quickly. Sissy had gotten used to small, non-pregnant portions again and was eating a salad happily.

"So now that you're not pregnant, you're going on a mild diet?" Johnny asked confused.

"I know I don't have much baby fat, but still, I just want to be healthier. And this salad is really good." Sissy giggled. Johnny rolled his eyes at his silly fiancée before kissing her cheek.

"I need to check in with mom." Sissy said before pulling out her phone and calling her mother.

"Hi mom, how are the kids?" Sissy asked and waited. Johnny watched as relief flooded her face.

"Ok, that's good to hear…don't forget their nap…I know you've raised kids before _mother_…Mom, how nervous were you when you had me?...Exactly, so you know what I'm going through, only I have double the worry…Ok, love you too. See you in a few hours." Sissy said before hanging up.

"I'm not even going to try saying relax, because I know you, but they'll be fine dear. I trust your mother, and you obviously trust you mother." Johnny said as he rubbed her shoulders.

"I know, but I haven't been this far away from them before." Sissy said with a slight whine.

"We'll get used to it…eventually." Johnny said with slight humor. In all honesty, he was nervous about them too, but he didn't want Sissy to notice his nerves getting to him. As they continued to talk and eat lunch Johnny couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He looked over his shoulder to see Bumper and his thugs glaring at him and Sissy.

"Hey Test!" Bumper shouted. Johnny turned around, annoyed at his consistent badgering.

"What?" Johnny replied.

"You, me, flag pole, now." Bumper said with a smirk.

"Fuck off Bumper; I'm not stooping to your pitiful level. And _if _you won, it wouldn't change a damn thing between Sissy and me, so just forget it." Johnny said annoyed as Bumper's face reddened with anger as he stood. Johnny remained seated, not willing to partake in his little game. Bumper stomped over and stood in front of Johnny, his face red and his teeth bared.

"Come on you chicken." Bumper taunted. Johnny rolled his eyes as he turned back around to finish off his lunch. Bumper pulled back his fist and just as he flung it forward, Johnny ducked and continued his eating.

"I can dodge you all day." Johnny chuckled before the bell rang, dismissing them to their fourth class.

_1 week later_

It was bad enough when Sissy was counting down the hours to get out of the school on a daily basis, but now she was counting down the hours to get our of school period. She was at her wits end with all the shit she was getting from the idiots at the school tired of getting flirted with even though half the student body and faculty knew she was engaged.

"Fuck I hate people." Sissy hissed as she got into Johnny's car at the end of another long school day.

"You're telling me, they just don't seem to get that you didn't hook me into this engagement, I chose to ask for your hand." Johnny said as they started to drive off.

"Just three weeks left and then we can leave a good portion of those idiots behind." Sissy sighed as they arrived at Susan and Mary's place to pick up the kids.

"Were they good?" Sissy asked.

"Jacob decided to pee on me while I changed his diaper, and Jennifer spit up three times. Other than that, yes, perfect little angels." Mary said. Sissy giggled slightly as they picked up the twins.

"Just think of this as preparing you for the future." Sissy said with a smile.

"Very funny Sissy." Susan laughed. Once the twins were buckled into their seats Johnny started the car as Sissy got into the passenger seat.

"So, I've been thinking we need a place of our own." Johnny said, pulling up to a stop light.

"I agree, don't get me wrong, you're parents are really kind to let me stay, but we do need to get out on our own." Sissy agreed as Jacob giggled in the back and Jennifer stared out the window with a small smile.

"And sometimes my dad can really get…" Johnny started.

"Overbearing and be a control freak?" Sissy added with a smile as they pulled into the grocery store parking lot and got the carriers out of the car.

"Precisely. So, what's on my parents list and what's on our list?" Johnny asked as they walked into the store and grabbed a cart for each, placing the babies in a cart in their carriers.

"Let's tackle your parents list first, and then we'll handle our things." Sissy said as they headed off into the store.

_Two weeks later, June, Senior dismissal_

Sissy smiled as they started their walk across the gym. Would there be moments she missed she would look back on and cherish from high school, yes, would there be teachers she missed, again yes, but what she would not miss was the drama and bull shit she and Johnny got from most of their class. She would get to spend more time with her babies at home, and might actually get to go back to work in the near future. That was what she was most excited about, and she could tell, Johnny was the same way. As they walked out of the school they looked back at the high school and smiled.

"The years have been crazy." Johnny chuckled.

"And while there will be some things I will miss, thank god we're done. All that's left is graduation in a week and then we are done." Sissy said.

"After we graduate and before I start college, since you want to take a year off and take care of the kids and get back into work, we should get a nice two bedroom apartment." Johnny said as they walked to the car.

"I would like that, a lot." Sissy smiled as they drove off to the house and their children.

* * *

Kind of a split between drama and wrapping up with some light fluff thrown in. Hope you all liked it. R&R please and thank you. Next week is a double update, hoping to get them done with my job hunting. See you all then.


End file.
